A New Life
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: In a universe where Anakin never turned to the Dark Side, he and Padme enjoy a little domestic bliss with their family.
1. Year 1 - Part 1

**_Hello there. I needed to write some good old fashioned fluff for this family who never saw any of it._**

 ** _This could be the start of a new series documenting the domestic family life of the Skywalkers._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Padmé loved her job, as difficult as it could be at times, and as much as she felt the political world was growing more corrupt with each passing day.

The endless fight was frustrating but she felt good was doing her part in trying to restore the Republic to greatness.

There were many stressful days, especially over the last several months with the confirmation that Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith Lord and his subsequent death (at her own husband's hands).

Anakin had faced trial but was acquitted of the crime, with testimony from Master Windu and Master Kenobi. As far as they were concerned Anakin had done his job, discovering the truth and while they would have preferred to have Palpatine surrendered to them alive, given the circumstances and that he saved Master Windu, he was not charged.

Anakin had been the hero in her eyes in rescuing Master Windu though Anakin himself had not seen it that way.

The political world had been a mess since the incident and she had only just recently returned to it, having taken leave to spend time with her newborn twins.

There was much to rebuild and tensions to resolve and all of it took time and patience that was fraying.

After a long day with meeting after meeting, with no helpful conclusions, she couldn't wait to return home to her family.

Just the thought of her children returned the smile that the stress of the day had removed.

They had just passed their six month and were both little bundles of joy and energy. They babbled, Leia more so than Luke, and it was nonsense but she loved listening to everything they were trying to say.

She hurried home, anxious to see her family.

However, as soon as she opened the door she was met with an empty and quiet room. Usually Anakin had the twins in their play area and the room was full of delightful giggles as they played with their toys and their father.

"Anakin?"

"Welcome home, Mistress Padmé!" C-3PO greeted joyfully as he came into view, emerging from the corner of the room.

She smiled kindly at the family droid. "Hello Threepio. Where is Anakin?"

"Master Ani took Master Luke and Mistress Leia to bed."

She knew her last meeting had run a little late but she hoped her children would still be awake. Judging by the quiet of the apartment, she knew they were asleep for the night and tried to swallow her disappointment.

She did love her job but she didn't like all the time she missed with her family.

At the very least she could look in on them while they slept and spend the rest of the evening with Anakin.

"Thank you, Threepio."

She crossed the room and slowly opened the door to the twins bedroom. Her stomach dropped at the sight of their empty cribs. The room was quiet and still, as if no one had been in it all day.

"Threepio?" She whirled around and Threepio hurried over to her. "The bedroom is empty."

"Oh yes, my apologies Mistress Padmé, I should have clarified. Master Ani took the young ones into the master bedroom." He turned and motioned towards the other bedroom door.

She released a sigh of relief, the pressure in her chest loosening and she smiled, thanking the droid again.

As she headed toward their bedroom she wondered why Anakin had brought them in there.

For the first couple of months, they'd allow them to sleep with them, especially if they couldn't sleep through the night.

Once they had started sleeping through the night they were transferred to their own room and it was only a rare occasion they brought them into bed with them. Padmé didn't want to spoil them but getting Anakin to cooperate with the rule was a struggle.

She slowly, quietly opened the door and peered inside the dimmed room.

Her heart warmed at the sight that greeted her.

Anakin was fast asleep on their bed, Leia sprawled longways across his chest and Luke sprawled across his abdomen.

He had one hand on each of their backs, keeping them securely pressed to him.

One of the most wonderful sights in the world to her was watching Anakin with their children.

The incident with Palpatine, and the reveal of their secret marriage had caused him to leave the Jedi and in the six months since he had done so, she'd never seen him happier.

The nightmares that plagued him were mostly gone. There was still the occasional night he woke up in a sweat and left the room to compose himself. Sometimes she'd find him back in bed with her the next morning, his arm slung over her waist, clutching her to him but most often she found him asleep in the chair in the children's room.

Anakin had always been fiercely protective of her, both due to his Jedi training and his love for her. Their children were no different. From the moment he first held them in his arms they had his heart just as much as she did.

Some of the weight and burden had been lifted off of him once she safely delivered the twins with no complications but she knew there would always be fear, and perhaps darkness, preying upon his mind.

The day Palpatine was killed he came to her, shaking and collapsing into her arms, and confessed how close he had come to turning to the Dark Side.

She had been frightened and worried for him as he fought his demons, but the birth of their children brought a renewed hope, light and purpose to his life

He almost always wore a smile, because he was always around her and their children. He didn't have to hide his affections for her in public, though she urged him that she still had to maintain a certain amount of decency in the public eye.

However, he could proclaim her as his wife and he did so at every opportunity. Four years of secrets and they could finally be the couple, and family, they dreamed of being.

All of Coruscant knew who her children were because Anakin couldn't help but show them off. They took his name and therefore affectionately became known as the Skywalker Twins. She remembered Anakin as a child and knew as their children grew, somehow they'd inherit his affinity for trouble-making, especially with Anakin being with them in their daily life.

The twins were still young yet, just barely starting to sit up and move around by themselves, but she could see their unique personalities beginning to form and couldn't wait to see who they'd become.

She watched them adoringly for a long minute, not wanting to take her eyes off of them. Also not wishing to disturb them, she slowly turned to back out of the room.

As she moved, Anakin stirred on the bed and she froze in the doorway.

His brow furrowed, his head shifting as he slowly rose from slumber. His eyes opened and landed on her.

"Padmé?" His voice was rough with sleep.

"Hello." She greeted quietly with a sweet smile and stepped slowly back into the room."I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

His eyes squinted, adjusting to the light drifting into the room. Then he peered down his nose, checking on the babies still sound asleep atop him. His lips curved in a smile as his hands twitched on their backs and then he glanced back up at Padmé.

"That's alright." He whispered. "I hadn't meant to fall asleep."

He blinked again, clearing the final remnants of sleep.

"What time is it?"

"A little after seven." She answered, walking over to the vanity. She figured as long as Anakin was awake, she might as well change out of her work clothes and get more comfortable.

"Seven?" He cursed under his breath. "I'm sorry, Padmé. I didn't make dinner. I completely lost track of the time…"

"It's fine, Ani. I'll have something sent up." She gave him a smile as she pulled her hair loose and it toppled in waves across her shoulders.

She enjoyed decorating herself up for the day, and compared to when she was Queen, her senatorial outfits were very simple, but after a long day she also looked forward to relaxing in nothing but a nightgown.

"How was your day?" He asked, turning his head toward her. She couldn't help but smirk at the sight of him, practically pinned to the bed by their sleeping babies. Bless his heart, Anakin didn't seem to mind a bit. "Uneventful, I hope?"

"It was." She said and sighed as she began to slip off her dress. "Though, in my case I think I prefer eventful." She carefully hung the dress and then grabbed a blue silk nightgown from the closet. "As always the senate cannot seem to agree on anything so nothing is moving forward."

"It feels like you've been saying that for weeks."

"I have." She shook her head and slipped on the nightgown. "I knew it wouldn't be easy trying to get back into the job but it seems worse than ever. People don't trust each other and it seems that everyone is afraid to take a stand for what they believe to be right."

Anakin raised a brow. "I know you don't."

"I don't." She agreed and then sighed. "But I'm not enough."

"You're the best thing that could ever happen to that senate."

Her face softened in a smile as she walked slowly over to the bed. "I think you're a little biased, Ani."

"Biased? Well tell that to the little boy whose first encounter with a pretty girl was a young but strong-willed Queen."

A small smile crossed her lips. "And the Jedi padawan who was assigned to protect me and then married me in secret despite every rule telling him he couldn't."

He smirked unapologetically. "And now I'm still married to her and the father to her children so I don't see your point here."

She shook her head affectionately. "Not everyone sees me as an angel and not everyone is going to agree with me, certainly not about politics. I will fight for peace in the republic for as long as I live, I just wish I could have a little breakthrough."

"You'll have one, one would hope they've got some capacity to use their heads."

"I hope you're right." She sighed and then smiled softly. "But enough about the senate. How was your day? The babies give you a hard time?"

Anakin frowned and his thumb gently brushed across his slumbering daughter's back. "I think Leia might be coming down with something. She was running a low temperature and was fussy all day which, of course, made Luke fussy." He sighed quietly and shook his head slowly. "I swear sometimes they share a brain."

Padmé quietly perched herself down on the edge of the bed. She carefully reached over and placed a gentle hand to her daughter's forehead.

"Is she alright?" Leia's skin was slightly warm to the touch but not hot enough to be too alarming and she seemed to be resting peacefully.

She could now see her little fist had grabbed hold of Anakin's shirt and the material was still clutched tight in her grasp.

She glanced down to Luke and found her son had drooled considerably, making a dark colored wet spot on Anakin's shirt.

"I think so. She finally fell asleep like this and then so did Luke and well, I had no other choice if I wanted them to stay asleep. I know they'll be up later but they didn't nap and Leia especially needed to sleep. And as for me, well, as it turns out, two warm sleeping infants are very comforting and I've been asleep all afternoon."

She smiled weakly at him. "Sounds like you needed it too."

She moved her hand to first brush across his forehead and then pushed her fingers through his hair. He hummed in pleasure and his eyes fluttered, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"They're exhausting." He said with a small sigh.

Carefully, so as not to wake the babies, she laid down on the bed against Anakin's side.

"But worth it." He finished in a whisper, brushing a feather light kiss across Leia's head.

Padmé smiled and pressed a gentle, tender kiss to his cheek. "You're such a wonderful father, Ani."

His smile widened and she nuzzled her nose against him before settling her head against his shoulder.

Next to the warmth of her husband, listening to the quiet sounds of her children breathing as they slept, all of the stress of the day melted away.

The dim lighting and the comforting atmosphere of the room caused her eyes to fall heavy.

She smiled softly as she felt Anakin shift his head and press a gentle kiss to her head.

She hummed quietly and carefully lifted her hand to place over his where it rested lightly on Leia's back.

She drew even more comfort from the rhythmic rise and fall of her little girl's breathing.

"I love you." She whispered, pressing her lips to his shoulder.

"I love you." He echoed just as quietly but full of love.

Forgetting about dinner and all her other responsibilities, she closed her eyes and let herself begin to drift off.

Her life wasn't perfect by any means but it was these moments that made it wonderful and she couldn't imagine her life any other way.


	2. Year 1 - Part 2

"Master Ani?"

Anakin frowned, his brow furrowed in frustration.

Threepio had been trying to get his attention for the better part of the last several minutes. Ordinarily, he wouldn't mind answering his droid's calls for attention but he rather had his hands full.

"Is someone dying Threepio?" He tried not to snap but his aggravation was only growing by the second.

"No, but…"

"Then it can wait."

Anakin groaned with a heavy sigh. "Luke Skywalker will you stop your squirming?"

His son was being unusually uncooperative as Anakin tried to dress him. What was normally a quick and easy process with his patient boy, Luke struggled against his every move, kicking his feet or waving his arms, making it nearly impossible to finish dressing him.

Luke wore a scowling pout that mirrored his father's and he pointed behind Anakin. "Ayy-ah!"

Resisting a growl, he gently grabbed Luke's arms to still him and grab his attention. "Yes, Leia is over there because Leia was a good girl and let Daddy dress her. Are you going to be a good boy for Daddy, Luke?" Luke's big blue eyes defiantly met his father's.

Luke seemed to contemplate this for a moment and even gave a few more weak kicks before his limbs fell limp at his sides and he stared up at Anakin with a pout.

Anakin sighed in relief. "Thank you, Luke." He worked quickly to finish up the job so Luke would not change his mind.

"There." He breathed out once finished. He then lifted Luke into a standing position and Luke let out a squealing laughter and bounced on his feet.

"Not so bad, is it Luke?"

Luke smiled in response to his name and then tried to step forward. He paused and frowned, squirming in the constricting clothes he'd been forced into.

"I know, son," he pulled gently at the edges of Luke's outfit to loosen it up, "I don't like dressing up either but your Mama insisted. I told her you're just gonna make a mess but she wanted you to look nice and you know what Lukey boy? We're at the mercy of your Mama."

As Luke blinked up at him cluelessly, flapping his arms helplessly, he already felt his mood start to lift.

His face softened in a small smile and then he scooped Luke up into his arms.

He turned around and then instantly froze. He let out another hard sigh and the tension crawled back up into his back and shoulders as he saw why Threepio had been so desperately trying to get his attention.

Leia was trying to climb up the droid's leg, the only thing stopping her being Threepio's tight grip on the back of her dress. Her face was taut and scrunched in determination as she clawed at Threepio's leg, trying with all her might to hoist herself up.

Luke squealed in delight as soon as he saw his sister and reached his arms out for her.

Anakin closed his eyes, wincing against the pain that was just starting to pound inside his head. He opened his eyes and glanced between his son, wiggling frantically in his arms, and his daughter, trying to climb a droid. "Twins are great they said," he muttered under his breath, "double the fun they said."

He sighed and placed Luke down. Luke wobbled on his feet before falling onto his bottom with a small whine and a pout.

Anakin marched over to Threepio and peeled his daughter off of his leg. Leia protested with a loud squeal, immediately reaching back towards Threepio.

"Leia." His voice was sharp but not loud. He tried as much as possible to not raise his voice at them. His anger had been a constant struggle to try and control and where his kids were concerned, he generally succeeded. He always found another outlet to vent his frustration because he did not want to screw up his babies.

Anakin twisted her around in his arms so she faced him. She scowled at him and he scowled right back.

"Leia, do we climb on Threepio?"

"Ee-oh!" She cried and twisted in his arms, trying to reach back for Threepio.

"Leia." His voice deepened and caught her attention. "No." He told her firmly and she continued to scowl at him. "You do not climb on the droids."

Her bottom lip stuck out in a petulant pout but his stare did not waver.

Force, his daughter could be so much like him at times. He wondered how Obi-Wan ever dealt with him.

"You can get hurt, Le. Do you want that? Do you want an owwie?"

She let out a small whine as she lifted her hand to reveal the healing bruise on her hand she received a few days ago from also climbing where she wasn't supposed to.

"Yes an Owwie, just like that. Do you want that?"

She shook her head, tucking her hand protectively to her chest, her large brown eyes widening.

"Then no climbing on Threepio."

She pouted for a other few seconds but her face slowly softened up and she mumbled something that almost sounded like a _"no…"_

Then she slowly lifted her hands to place on his cheeks, squishing up his tense muscles.

"Dada!" She cried and a smile lit her face, revealing her few little teeth.

He let out a small sigh and let himself relax and even smile. "How do you manage to do that? Every single time little girl. You make me soft, Leia. One little _Dada_ and that smile," with one arm supporting her bottom, he used his good hand to tickle her chest, soliciting a loud laugh and an even bigger smile from his daughter, "and I'm all yours."

She grabbed tight onto his hand and continued to giggle, cradling it to her chest.

His smile widened and he dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "You drive me crazy, little one but Force, I love you."

There was suddenly a few chirps from a droid and then another familiar little giggle.

He slowly turned around and there was Luke on his feet, holding onto Artoo.

Once the twins started crawling, Anakin made certain that both Threepio and Artoo were free of any loose or dangerous parts before he let his babies near them and continued to check nearly every morning to be certain.

His children seemed to adore the droids, with a particular affection for Artoo, with any wonder being close to their height.

Anakin had all but kidnapped Artoo once he left the Jedi Order. He knew they would sooner than later replace him and he couldn't bare to let the droid go to waste.

He wasn't sure what _he_ planned to use Artoo for but at least he knew he was cared for.

"Uuuuuuuu!" Leia screeched when she spotted her brother and reached down towards him.

"Alright." Anakin gave a resigned sigh. "Down you go."

He set her on her feet and she instantly grabbed onto the other side of Artoo and Artoo chirped again.

Anakin shook his head but couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

A droid that had accompanied him in battle after battle was now surrounded by his younglings in his living room.

"Oh what has become of us, Artoo. You don't mind do you?"

Artoo swiveled slightly between Luke and Leia and then let out another few distinct chirps, which Anakin knew had meant, _Not at all._

* * *

Padmé came home just under an hour later. She walked in, with Obi-Wan behind her, to find Anakin sitting on the floor in the corner of the room with the twins in front of him.

The twins were taking turns rolling a ball across the room and giggling endlessly as Artoo sped to retrieve it.

"Is this how you use retired Astromech droids, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, raising a brow in amusement. "As a pet?"

Artoo beeped furiously and dropped the ball in front of Luke who gave an impressive roll of the ball across the room.

"Just as he says," Anakin looked up with a smirk, "he's no pet. He's glad to do it. He likes younglings."

"I like younglings." Obi-Wan insisted, looking affronted and Anakin raised a brow.

"Well, alright," He conceded with a faint smile, "I like yours."

Anakin laughed quietly and swept one more look over the twins before he stood up and headed their way. "I'm honored."

He shared a smirk with his former master and then walked over to his wife.

They greeted each other with a smile, hers bright and warm, and his soft and loving and then he enveloped her in a tight hug.

He hesitated for a moment to kiss her. Even though he was no longer a Jedi, Obi-Wan's presence briefly reminded him of a time when he was forced to hide his relationship with her.

However, once he remembered that their relationship and marriage was public knowledge and had been for the last year, he tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

She brought her hand to his cheek and returned his kiss for a few quick seconds before she pulled away. "Ani…" she lightly scolded with a laugh. "We have a guest." She glanced meaningfully over her shoulder towards Obi-Wan who had respectfully glanced away, instead focusing his attention on Luke and Leia.

"Obi-Wan is not a guest." Anakin insisted with a shrug and his former master did not react except a small tug at the corner of his lips.

She shook her head and ran her thumb gently against his cheekbone. Her smile slowly faded and her brow pressed together in gentle concern. "You look tired. Did they give you a hard time today?"

He smiled weakly and lifted his hand to cover hers. "Luke was unusually fussy, Leia was climbing all over Threepio, neither of them cooperated for lunch. Nothing to worry over, I just think it's a glimpse of what's in store for us now that they are learning to walk."

Her lips pulled into a small smile. "Yes I think they will certainly keep us on our toes."

She released him and peered around him to look at them and her smile widened. "For now they seem to be playing very nicely."

Anakin resisted an eye-roll. "Of course they behave for you." He muttered and she lightly slapped his chest and he smirked as she released him and started towards them.

"Mama!" Both the twins exclaimed in unison once they spotted her.

"Hello my darlings." She beamed with a smile and knelt down between them. "Don't you look lovely."

She ran the tips of her fingers gently over Leia's intricately braided hair. "Did Daddy do your hair, Leia?"

"Da!" Leia exclaimed happily.

"Well you look _beautiful."_

"Ma?" Luke questioned, bringing his hand to his neatly combed blonde hair and Padmé laughed.

"You also look wonderful, Luke." She leaned over and kissed his head which earned her a delighted giggle from the small boy.

Obi-Wan smirked and cast a side look at his former padawan.

"You have become quite the hair stylist, Anakin."

Anakin shrugged and walked over to stand beside him. "When you spend all day with your daughter that tends to happen."

He smirked as he eyed Obi-Wan. "I could do yours if you like."

Obi-Wan frowned at him seriously. "You will not touch my hair."

Anakin laughed. "Your hairstyle is always so boring…"

Obi-Wan shot him a sharp look.

"Clean and properly maintained yes, but boring. You could do with a little change." He jokingly reached for his head and Obi-Wan dodged him with a glare.

" _Anakin."_

"Alright, alright." He lifted his hands innocently and Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head.

"Thank you for coming, I honestly wasn't sure you would."

Obi-Wan's face softened and he turned to better face him. "I am happy to but I can't stay long…" he cleared his throat, nodding seriously, "...important Jedi business."

"Oh right of course." Anakin rolled his eyes. It wasn't so long ago he was a Jedi and he had used that very own excuse, in concurrence with Obi-Wan, to get out of other things he did not want to do. "More important than my children's first birthday?"

"You know very well they would frown upon my very presence here."

There was the truth. While the Jedi council no longer controlled his life, they still were stifling some rather important relationships in his life.

"Well, they can kark it."

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan turned to him with a sharp look.

"What?" He shrugged unapologetically. "You are as close as a brother to me, everyone knows this, and therefore you are like an uncle to my children and you deserve to be present to celebrate their first year of life. After all, we probably wouldn't be here right now without you and that tough Jedi heart." He sarcastically poked Obi-Wan in the chest with a grin.

Obi-Wan swatted his hand away with a roll of his eyes. His face softened and he nodded.

"I wouldn't have missed it." He answered honestly.

They shared a small smile and then their attention was drawn to the twins as they let out a squeal of laughter as Artoo dropped the ball directly in Leia's lap. She lifted it in both hands and sent it sailing across the floor.

"I was telling Padmé on the way here I couldn't believe it has been a year since their birth."

"It has been quite a year." Anakin agreed, his eyes growing a little haunted.

Obi-Wan turned his gaze back to him with a frown and a raised brow. "No regrets?"

Anakin stared blankly ahead of him for a long moment and then his face softened and he shook his head with a smile. "None. Daily life with twins isn't easy but I wouldn't trade it, or them, for anything. Certainly not the Jedi."

Obi-Wan nodded and also glanced back to the younglings.

"It was a loss when you left, you were talented…"

Anakin lifted his shoulders. "A loss to you, perhaps. I think the Jedi were grateful to be rid of me."

Obi-Wan turned to him with a frown. "That isn't true. You were a valuable asset, especially during the war."

Anakin grunted, his face pulling up and he crossed his arms tight against his chest.

"I must admit, however, my life is certainly easier without having to rescue you from trouble." His lips pulled up at the corners. Anakin returned the smirk and then nudged his shoulder with his own.

"I seem to recall having to rescue you as well."

Obi-Wan hummed. "The difference being I didn't go actively looking for trouble."

Anakin raised a single brow.

"Most of the time. Unlike you who made it your very mission."

"It wasn't my mission," Anakin defended," it just so happened that way. Anything interesting usually ended in trouble."

"I'd noticed." Obi-Wan muttered. "I do miss having you on missions and your talents are so far unmatched but I dare say, Anakin, your penchant for rule breaking wasn't going to keep you a Jedi for very long anyway."

"You can say it, it's the truth. I wasn't happy there as much as I felt I should be. It didn't fulfill me, not in the way it does you. You grumble and complain but you like it and you're a good Jedi. I was not, it almost destroyed me, and that is why I am better off without them."

Obi-Wan nodded solemnly, remembering the events from the year before. He cast a glance at Anakin and though his face was a little stoic, his eyes were full of adoration and light as he watched Padmé and their children.

His lips pulled into a small smile. "Yes, I can see you are so much more happy here with your family."

Padmé, who still sat between the twins, looked up and smiled at them. Anakin returned her smile with a nod.

"It is the life you deserve, Anakin and I could not be happier for you."

Anakin's eyes crinkled in amusement as he looked at him. "Now don't you go getting all sentimental on me, Master Kenobi."

"Oh be quiet."

Anakin laughed and gently clapped his friend on the back.

"Now come say hello."

He led them over to where the children sat.

Luke squealed in delight as soon as they walked over. Forgetting about the ball and Artoo, he crawled over to them. He plopped down at Obi-Wan's feet and then lifted his arms up toward him.

"Hello there Luke." Obi-Wan smiled politely down at the boy and patted the top of his head.

"Obi-Wan don't disappoint my son, pick him up. I promise I won't tell the council you hugged a youngling."

Obi-Wan shot him a look. "Very funny."

He leaned over and lifted Luke awkwardly into his arms. "My," he grunted, trying to settle him onto his hip, "You are heavier than the last time."

"When was the last time? When he was born?"

"Don't be facetious, Anakin. It has been a while, he certainly was not speaking."

"They just started saying _Mama_ and _Dada._ Other than that it's still just bumblefluff."

"They're trying so hard to speak."said Padmé with a proud smile, running her hand in circles on Leia's back."I imagine it won't be much longer before they can."

"And then we'll really be in trouble."

"Ani…"

"I tease." He said with a small grin. "I am honestly looking forward to it. Right Luke?" He tried to catch his son's attention who had become preoccupied with Obi-Wan's robes. He didn't even budge when Anakin ran a hand over his head. "I can't wait to hear what is inside that little head of yours."

"Well if he is anything like you he will never shut up." Obi-Wan wan said with a pointed look at Anakin. " _Master Kenobi_ this, _Master Kenobi_ that, Master Kenobi will you _please_ come look at the droid I built that will later blow up and destroy my room."

Padmé stifled a giggle, covering her hand with her mouth. "Oh Ani, you didn't."

"Oh he did."

"It's not my fault I only had access to some of the parts I needed." Anakin defended himself with a shrug. "Clearly, I am very capable of building a fully functional droid." He motioned to Threepio who had retreated to the corner of the room, out of reach from the curious younglings. "I did _that_ before nine years old."

"You didn't have any access to any parts." Obi-Wan retorted with a sharp look. "You snuck into the tech bay and stole them. How you managed to continue to do that is beyond me."

Anakin grinned proudly. "And it will be a secret I keep to this day."

Obi-Wan shook his head and looked over Luke's head to Padmé. "Senator, I'm afraid you have your hands full."

She smiled fondly. "I've been married to Anakin for four years I know what my husband is like and I love him for it. As far as our children go..." she smiled as Leia turned to her, presenting her with the ball.

"Thank you, darling." She cooed and took the ball from her. She took her turn rolling it across the room and Leia squealed in delight as she reached out after it and Artoo once again went to fetch it.

"...they may be handfuls but they're ours and I could not love them more. Even if they do end up blowing up droids."

"Luke already has shown some interest in building." Anakin said, a spark of pride and excitement in his eyes. "Once he's old enough I'll make sure he has access to what he needs to properly and safely assemble droids."

"Until he wants something bigger and better and sneaks off and- Anakin, do control your son."

Anakin stifled a laugh as he watched his son run his little hands over Obi-Wan's face, particularly fascinated by his beard.

"He likes your beard."

"As it happens I also like my beard - ow!" He gently reached up to untangle Luke's fingers from his beard. "Listen here, young Skywalker," His voice deepened and Luke froze, his eyes focused intently on him, "there are many things you will not be able to touch. Uncle Obi-Wan's beard is one of them." He gently pushed Luke's arm back to his side and gave him a serious frown until Luke smiled with a happy squeak and then his face softened. Luke seemed to have inherited his father's uncanny ability to easily worm his way into his heart.

"What is it?" he looked up to catch Anakin's grin.

"You called yourself Uncle."

Obi-Wan tried to hide the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Well, you are as good as a brother to me and as you say, everyone know this, I might as well."

"I never thought you would actively show your acceptance of your position to my family."

"Forces sake, Anakin, we are not completely devoid of emotion. Admittedly, yes, I do care about you and your family more than most. Even if they do insist upon being as much trouble as possible." He sighed as he once again pulled Luke's fingers out of his beard again much to Anakin's amusement.

The day continued on, through dinner, which Anakin had predicted had been a mess for the twins, and desert, which had been an even bigger mess.

Obi-Wan kept trying to slip out, insisting that he had Jedi business but one of the twins, usually Luke, would grasp onto the edges of his robe and he'd relent for "oh, alright just a while longer."

This continued for a few hours until somehow Obi-Wan had ended up on the couch with Luke on his lap.

The boy had managed to get Obi-Wan to hold him most of the day and then Obi-Wan had made the mistake of sitting down after Luke had tired himself out from an exciting day.

Luke somehow managed to get himself half tucked into the Jedi's robes and promptly fell asleep, nestled against his warm chest.

Leia also had passed out in her father's arms as he sat beside Obi-Wan to talk.

"I hope you know," Anakin said, his lips turned in amusement as he eyed the pair of them, "that now you are not going anywhere."

Obi-Wan glanced down at the top of Luke's head and smiled softly. He ran his fingers through the boy's now mussed hair. "To be quite honest with you I'd much rather be here."

"So the truth is revealed! You're welcome to come watch them at anytime."

"Ah, I wouldn't quite go that far. Younglings are not my expertise."

"You handled them wonderfully, Obi-Wan." Padmé said with a kind smile.

"Our son adores you." Anakin added, motioning with a smirk to the sleeping boy.

"You both were present, if anything were to happen I could just hand them off to one of you. I'm not sure what I would do on my own and really not sure if I ever want to find out. The Jedi life may not have been for you, Anakin, but the parenting life is certainly not for me. Why Anakin, do you need a break?"

"I love them more than I can say but yes." he sighed in exasperation and Obi-Wan let out a small chuckle. "Yes, I do sometimes. I could never ask Padmé to leave her job," he caught her eye from where she sat in a chair across from him and she smiled, "She was born to serve the people, she loves it and they need her. Besides," his face pulled into a frown, "I really don't know what I would do. My whole life was spent either in servitude or training to be a Jedi. I left the Jedi knowing I would be taking care of the twins and while I was in the order I never really dreamed of doing anything else, I never thought I could."

"You were a highly skilled general at twenty years old," Obi-Wan pointed out, "there's no denying your talents."

Anakin looked over at him. "And what use are those talents now? No," He sighed and again and shook his head. He stared down at Leia's sleeping form in silent contemplation. "If anything I'd want to be a pilot."

"A pilot?"

"People need pilots don't they? Good ones. I could fly anything and it's something I enjoy doing."

"I told him he should." Padmé said with a smile. "As soon as the twins get a little older. He needs something to do and work off the frustration I know two babies are giving him, no matter how much he hides it."

Anakin briefly looked at her and then glanced back down at Leia sleeping soundly curled up in his arms.

Her braids were loose and messy, there were crumbs still on her mouth, and a few stains on her formerly pristine outfit. Her face was half buried in the crook of his arm, her cheek scrunched up as it pressed against his chest. He gently caressed his thumb across her arm. "I don't want anyone saying I don't care for them," his brow furrowed seriously, "Or that it was too hard, and I gave up. That's not the father I want to be."

"No one is going to say that, Ani." Padmé said earnestly, leaning forward toward him and he lifted his head to her. "You gave up being a Jedi for them, for us. We all know where your heart is but you've been their constant caretaker for months, I think that would drive anyone a little stir crazy."

"She is right, Anakin." Obi-Wan said. "You are better man than me. I don't know how you do it, I don't think I could. Having to train you at nine years old was a challenge enough. I couldn't imagine two of you."

"Thanks." Anakin deadpanned. "My children, as it turns out, are _wonderful."_

"Of course they are. I did not mean to suggest otherwise."

As if to prove the point, Luke mumbled a quiet babble in his sleep and tucked his face further into Obi-Wan's chest.

"And quite adorable." Obi-Wan added with a smile.

Anakin let a small smile cross his lips. "A year ago I never could have pictured my life this way but I am happy. Parenting brought some new challenges that I certainly was not prepared for but I think I'm handling them very well."

"You are." Padmé assured him with a loving smile.

He caught her gaze and returned her a small smile before looking back down at Leia. "I know they will bring further challenges as they grow and I look forward to everyone of them but one day, I don't know, I think I'll want something more, too."

Obi-Wan nodded. "You were destined for great things, Anakin. You're a good man, and a good father, and by the Stars I never wanted to get into a ship with you while you were still training but you are a good pilot."

"Whatever you choose to do, Ani, I will support you."

Anakin nodded, smiling gratefully at his wife. His need for _more_ had been mostly been quenched after he left the order. There was no one telling him what to do and how to do it. As far as his kids were concerned he was in control. He had to tend to their every helpless whim but they were _his children._ He _loved_ them.

The thought of his life any other way, whether it was being in the Order, or worse still, legioning with the late Chancellor, almost made him ill.

His itch for _more_ was still there and would one day need to be scratched but he wouldn't need to resort to overdramatics or rebellion to get it and that was a relief he couldn't describe in words.

The comfortable silence that had fallen over them was suddenly broken by a low beeping.

Torn out of his thoughts, Anakin glanced around the room for the source of the noise and then finally settled on Obi-Wan and raised his brow.

"Oh, pardon me." Obi-Wan tried to reach into his pocket but struggled with Luke's sleeping weight on him.

He glanced sheepishly up toward Padmé, the only one of them with free hands. "Senator, I hate to ask but would you mind answering that?"

"Obi-Wan, you can call me Padmé." She said as she rose from her seat with a smile.

"Rather inappropriate for a Jedi and a Senator." He answered pointedly.

"You say with my sleeping son on your chest." Her eyes danced with amusement and leaned over to grab his holopad from his pocket.

Obi-Wan once again looked down at Luke and his lips twitched up. "Very well, you have a point. Only in private then," he cleared his throat and then added, "Padmé."

She smiled again and nodded her agreement. She held the holopad in her hands and stood before Obi-Wan.

The holo flickered to life with an image of Mace Windu. "Master Kenobi, where have you been? You were expected…" he paused, his brow furrowing as he finally caught sight of Obi-Wan's current position.

"Is that a youngling?"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and glanced down at the top of Luke's head.

"Astute observation Master Windu, it is indeed."

Anakin hid a laugh behind a tight lipped smirk and Master Windu let out a resigned sigh. "Is that Skywalker's?"

"His name is Luke." Anakin corrected, leaned into view, and gently waved his free hand so not to disturb the sleeping Leia. "And yes, he's mine."

"Hello Anakin." Mace answered resignedly. "Still distracting Master Kenobi I see."

"To his credit he did keep trying to leave. Luke wouldn't let him."

"A youngling wouldn't let him?" the Jedi answered skeptically.

"Thank you, Anakin." Obi-Wan muttered quietly to him and then turned back to the holo. "Master Windu, it was my own decision to extend my visit to the Skywalkers today. I'm afraid time got away from me and I do apologize. I will leave immediately and be there as soon as I am able."

Mace sighed again and waved his hand dismissively. "Very well, Master Kenobi. Do not delay any further."

"I will not, Master Windu."

The holo flickered off and Obi-Wan sent a pointed look to a smirking Anakin.

"As I said, always trouble."

Anakin shook his head. "You said yourself you chose to stay. I am not responsible for the weaknesses of your heart Master Kenobi."

"Weakness of my heart." Obi-Wan muttered with a shake of his head. "One of you Skywalkers will be the death of me one day."

"We appreciate you coming today, Obi-Wan." Padmé said with a smile as she placed the holopad on the table and then reached for Luke.

She slowly pried him off of Obi-Wan, careful not to wake him and rested him against her own chest. He whined quietly at the sudden removal of warmth and comfort but quickly settled back to a quiet sleep against his mother.

Obi-Wan straightened his rustled robes as he rose to his feet. "It was my absolute pleasure." He said with a small but genuine smile. "It was very nice to see you all."

"I know it's against the rules," There was no hiding the bitter and judgmental mockery in Anakin's voice, "but please don't be a stranger, Obi-Wan. They love you and I want them to know you."

Obi-Wan nodded, his smile soft. "I will try my hardest."

He did one last straightening of his robes, grabbed the holopad and cleared his throat. "Now I must be going, I don't believe you want the Jedi council at your door."

"Preferably not." Anakin agreed and then raised his eyebrow with a smirk. "Enjoy your meeting, Master Kenobi."

"Oh, after blowing them off to spend the day with my former, exiled padawan and his younglings, I am sure they will be just pleased with me." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and then gave Anakin a well meaning half smile.

"Goodnight, Anakin."

Anakin nodded back to him and Padmé escorted Obi-Wan to the door, bid her own goodbyes, and then returned to Anakin. "Well that went well I thought."

Anakin nodded in agreement. "They definitely had fun," he smiled, glancing between Leia and Luke still fast asleep in their arms, "and Obi-Wan seemed to enjoy himself. How did you get him to come?"

"I simply asked." Padmé answered with a shrug. "He cares, a lot more than he likes to let on."

"He knows what he could lose if he does. When it came down to it, it was an easy choice for me." He ran his thumb gently across Leia's forehead and down her cheek. "It wouldn't be for him and I hope, for his sake, it never has to come to that."

"Mama?" Luke's little voice whimpered from Padmé's arms and she looked down at him. He was still mostly asleep, his eyes just a crack open and he reached his hand out.

"I'm here, sweet boy." She cooed, gently capturing his hand in hers and he smiled, mumbling her name again, as he settled back down.

"We should get them to bed."

They managed to clean them, dress them for bed and settle them down without much incidence.

Leia protested with a small fuss at being awoken just to be cleaned but easily settled back to sleep once changed and nestled into her warm bed.

They cleaned up the apartment and then took turns in the refresher, washing the mess and stress of the day away.

When Padmé emerged, she found Anakin already lying in bed, his eyes closed.

She almost might have believed he was already asleep but his expression proved otherwise. His mouth was turned down, his brow creased, a sign that his mind was awake and racing with distressing thoughts.

She slipped slowly onto the bed beside him.

Her hand slid onto his bare chest and she pressed herself against his side. He sighed against her warmth, his face softening as his head turned toward her.

"Ani?"

He hummed quietly and his eyes blinked slowly open. She looked beautiful, her hair flowing loosely around her shoulders, the dim lights casting a warm glow behind her, her soft brown eyes pooling with love and concern.

"Are you alright?"

His brow furrowed and he lifted his hand to brush the hair away from her face and then settled his hand on her neck. "Yes, why?"

Her lips pulled together. "You looked deep in thought...and so much happened last year around the time of the twins' birth."

His chest tightened and he turned his head to look up at the ceiling, his face tightening again. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Anakin…"

"It doesn't matter, Padmé." He said tensely. "I choose not to think about that because it doesn't matter." He sighed heavily and rolled on his side to face her and gently took her hand. "You survived, we got not one beautiful child but two. We get to be together, without hiding, without secrets. That's what matters."

She smiled weakly and lifted her hand to comb through his hair. "I just want to make sure you're okay." She said quietly, bringing her hand to his cheek and he leaned naturally into her touch. "You always suffer in silence until it explodes out of you." She smoothed away the frown lines on his face. "You don't have to do that anymore." She shifted closer to him and looked meaningfully into his eyes. "I love you, Anakin. You can tell me anything."

His frown deepened, his brow creasing, and he looked down. His fingers slowly, gently slid up her arm and then back down and then his hand reached for her hip. He pushed himself up toward her and lifted his head until their eyes met. "Can I tell you how much I love you?"

"Anakin…" she sighed.

"Can I tell you how beautiful I think you are?" He slowly leaned in closer, tightening his hold on her to pull her in towards him and she sighed again, closing her eyes as he pressed a few soft kisses to her neck. "How perfect a mother you are…"

"That is not what I meant." She whispered against his skin, her hands already moving to his back.

His back arched as she ran her fingers down his spine and a low growl rumbled in his throat.

"I would prefer not to think, or talk about, or have anything to do with Palpatine, or the Jedi…"

She gasped as he pulled her into his lap. "Tonight, Padmé, please...not tonight." He held her tight, his lips against her shoulder.

He was tense and tired and she wanted him to open up but not push him. She bit her lip and nodded. "Okay, Ani…" She whispered.

Her hands once again sought out his face and she guided him to her mouth and their lips met in a fiercely passionate kiss.

They fell back onto the bed, tangled in each other's arms, and spent the night forgetting anything but each other and celebrating the year they had in peace.


	3. Year 2

Padmè was roused by Anakin muttering in his sleep. His body twitched restlessly beside her and his breathing was quick and shallow.

She was used to Anakin's nightmares and it wasn't too often she was awakened by them. He was mostly quiet about it and she only knew he had one when she would wake to find him out of the bed.

She lay still and the more she listened the more ill at ease she became. He sounded _terrified_.

She slowly rolled over to face him and the anguished expression on his face broke her heart.

His nightmares had become less frequent since the twins were born but when they did come back it seemed to torment him worse than ever.

After nearly a minute of watching him, and debating whether she should wake him, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Anakin…" Her voice was soft and sweet, a reassurance that she was real and loved him.

Her hand fell onto his shoulder and squeezed gently.

He immediately stilled at her touch, his breath hitching sharply in his chest.

Then his eyes snapped open and his chest shuddered as he tried to catch his breath.

He stared at the ceiling and she let him fully come out of his nightmare. His breathing was still labored and she waited for the eventual release of tension as he realized where he was and his dreams presented no threat.

It never came.

His face was still contorted in fear and he flinched as her hand continued to slide up his shoulder toward his neck. She frowned and paused, her thumb gently caressing his flushed, warm and damp skin. He eventually slowly turned his head to look at her. There was a wild look in his eyes she had not seen for a while and her heart dropped.

"You're awake." He sounded far away, his voice quiet and deep.

"Yes, I…" she started to reach her hand toward his face but he quickly shot out of bed.

"We have to go." He said urgently, already heading to the closet for his clothes.

She sat up slowly, brow furrowing in concern. "Go where?" she asked patiently, trying to remain calm for his sake.

"I don't know," he spoke quickly, "it doesn't matter where, we just can't stay here." He pulled a shirt on frantically over his head.

"Anakin…" She slid to the edge of the bed. "Tell me what's going on."

He froze for a moment, his shoulders tensed, and his hands in tight fists at his side. She knew that body language well - he was ready for a fight. "He is coming for them." His voice was low and haunting, his anger and fear just simmering on the surface.

"Who?" Her stomach twisted uncomfortably at his words. She knew more than likely his dreams were just dreams but she hated to see him this way.

"I won't let him take them, Padmè. I _won_ 't." He growled and disappeared back into the closet

She released a breath and closed her eyes. It was hard enough to assure him of her safety but when it came to their children and their protection, Anakin was almost unmovable.

"Anakin, no one is coming for the children." She spoke calmly, trying to placate him.

He shook his head as he once again emerged from the closet, clutching one of her dresses tight in his fist.

"No," he growled, "I know it, I know he is…"

She rose to her feet and carefully walked over to him. "Anakin, I don't know what you saw, but it was just a dream…" She reached out for him and he pulled harshly away and sent her a look that sent a chill down her spine.

"They're never _just dreams."_ He hissed and she could see past the anger in his eyes to the deep-rooted fear beneath.

She knew the vision of his mother and his failure to prevent her death would haunt him forever.

She remembered the last few months of her pregnancy and how distant and fearful he became because of the vision of her death.

After this vision had been proved false with the twins' successful birth, he usually was able to work through his dreams and know they were not real or visions of the future.

However, whoever and whatever he saw in this dream clearly frightened him and he believed it to be real and she was willing to believe he may be right.

"Okay." She tried to reach out again and when he didn't pull away, she laid her hands on his arms. His body was tense, every muscle pulled tight. "Tell me, then….tell me who is coming for the children?"

He exhaled slowly, his nostrils flaring as a look of pure hatred crossed his face.

"Palpatine." He hissed through clenched teeth.

Her heart plummeted. At once she felt relief and knew her children were safe but despair that her husband continued to suffer. "Oh, Anakin…"

"I won't let him take them the way he tried to take me."

"Anakin…" She gently rubbed her hands up his arms, desperately trying to reach him. "Palpatine is dead."

"No, no...I saw….I _felt_..." His face twisted in a grimace. "He could have survived and now he wants them and I can't…"

"Ani…" He trembled beneath her touch and she squeezed his arm gently. "Not all of your dreams are prophetic. I can't imagine how real they must feel to you, especially because of your mother." He flinched and his eyes closed tight. She leaned into him meaningfully, "But Anakin, you watched the birth of our children and you know that I was fine. You know that dream you saw of me was wrong. It wasn't real and neither is this one." She raised her hand to cradle his cheek. "Palpatine is dead." She told him again and felt his jaw tense beneath her hand. "He's gone and he's never going to hurt you, our children or anyone ever again. Ani, look at me…"

His eyes opened, wild and full of pain and fear.

Her other hand rose to his other cheek and she looked him intently in the eyes. "I promise you...they're safe."

His muscles twitched restlessly and she knew he was still itching to run. He still had her dress gripped tight in his fists and she slowly reached down, covering his hands with hers. She caressed the fingers of his good hand until he began to loosen his grip. Then she removed the clothes from his hands and never breaking eye contact with him, threw it onto the bed behind them.

"Trust me, Ani…" She reached back for his hands, leaned into him, closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to his. As they made contact, she felt his warm, shuddering breath against her lips. "Trust me." She whispered and wished for once she was a force sensitive like him, that she could reach out to his troubled mind and help calm him.

He continued to tremble against her, but his breathing had begun to even out and his body slowly relaxed.

"Padmè …" his voice broke and then he did. She pulled her head back for only a second, just long enough to see that his face had softened as he came back to reality. Then she wrapped her arms tight around him and held him as they sank to the ground.

His head fell to her shoulder and he gripped tight to the back of her nightgown.

Tears pricked at her eyes as she rested her head atop his, running her hands soothingly in circles against his back. The skin on his neck and his hair were wet with sweat.

"It's alright." She whispered against his hair. "We're safe."

She held him until he calmed. When he tried to pull away she just held him closer. "You don't have to hide anymore, Anakin."

When he lifted his head he looked at her through tired and sad eyes. "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

She shook her head and caressed his cheek softly. "You never have to apologize for what he did to you."

His jaw tightened and he looked away. "You're right, I should have known…"

She leaned in to press a feather light kiss to his cheek which drew his attention back to her.

"It's going to take some time…" She ran her fingers through his hair and then cradled the side of his head "...and your nightmares have been happening less frequently."

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "I don't know what to believe." He whispered.

"Do you trust me, Anakin?"

His eyes lifted to meet hers and he let out a breath and brought his hand to her cheek. "Of course I do."

"Then talk to me." She brought her hand to cover his and squeezed his hand. "I love you, Ani, and I want to help you. Talk to Obi-Wan, you know he cares about you and if there is a possibility your dreams are real we can work it out together."

He scowled. "They all seem real." He said hauntingly.

"Trust me." She whispered again. "I would never let anything happen to you or our family. If you think there is a threat to our family, we will find out the truth."

"Padmè, the thought of anyone taking them away from me…"

"I know." There were so many unknowns in the galaxy and she often worried for her children's future. "It frightens me too, Ani, but we can't let fear rule our lives."

His lips twitched up humorlessly. "Easier said than done."

She brought their clasped hands down to her chest to rest over her heart. "You're not alone, Anakin, please remember that. Whatever you fear we'll get through it together."

He let out a soft sigh, the corners of his lips pulling up as he nodded. His thumb brushed lightly across her fingers. "I'd be lost without you, Padmè."

She knew the truth of it, knew how his love for her and their children grounded him. "And I always be here for you, Ani. Always."

She leaned in and pressed a soft, loving kiss to his lips. He responded in kind but it remained short and sweet.

She pressed her forehead to his and they remained in each other's embrace for another minute.

Then they both stood and Padmè gave his hand a squeeze. "Come back to bed." She urged quietly and when she gave him a gentle tug he didn't budge.

He frowned and looked over his shoulder towards the door.

"What is it, Ani?"

"I need to see them." He said quietly and slowly looked back at her and let go of her hand. "I have to."

She nodded, smiling in understanding. "Just try not to wake them. We don't need cranky two year olds to deal with tomorrow."

His lips twitched in an attempted smile. "I won't wake them."

"Ma _maaaa!"_ A loud cry suddenly broke through the silence. _"Daddeeee!"_

Anakin's eyes flashed in panic and without another thought, he bolted out of the room with Padmè not far behind him.

Anakin pushed the twins' bedroom door open, turned on the light and quickly surveyed the room.

Luke was sat up in his bed, clutching onto his blanket for dear life, tears rolling down his cheeks as he whimpered quietly.

The call had come from Leia who was also sitting up and looking in concern across the way to her brother.

Padmè immediately ran over to Luke and gathered him into her arms.

"Mama…" Luke's whimpers became muffled cries as he buried his head in his mother's chest. Padmè held him securely to her, muttering words of comfort against his hair.

Anakin scaled the room for any sign of danger. He checked the window first for any sign of a break in and at finding none, continued in a circle around the room, searching desperately for anything out of place.

"What happened, Luke? Did something hurt you?"

Padmè checked her son for any injuries but found none.

"Did you have a bad dream?" She asked quietly and Luke whimpered, burying his face further into her chest.

Her heart broke as she cradled him to her. She desperately hoped Luke would not end up suffering the same affliction as his father. He was far too young to be tormented by such horrible and realistic nightmares.

She rested her cheeks lightly against Luke's head and looked up to find her husband.

After a very thorough sweep of the room, Anakin ended up back the window and peered out into the darkness with a deep frown. "It's quiet."

"Anakin…"

Anakin slowly turned his head toward her.

"There's no one here." She assured him and he frowned skeptically.

Padmè threw a pointed glance to the other bed. Leia was still sitting up in bed and was quiet but her brown eyes were filled with tears.

Releasing his own fears for the moment he rushed over to her bed. "Come here, baby…"

He opened his arms to her and she crawled right onto his lap, thudding her head against his chest.

He dropped a kiss to the top of her head, his fingers trailing up and down her back.

"Lu'kay?" She asked quietly and Anakin glanced over to the other bed.

Luke had calmed, his crying stopped in the comforting arms of his mother.

Padmè smiled reassuringly. "Yes, darling, Luke is okay. He just had a really scary dream."

Anakin scowled as he rested his chin gently against Leia's head and looked over at his son.

He had a bad feeling that it wasn't just coincidence that both he and his son had nightmares at the same time.

He couldn't be certain of what Luke saw in his dream, and often his children's dreams were just that, childish dreams but there was a feeling he couldn't ignore that told him something more.

"Bad man." Luke whispered and Padmè kissed his head.

"It's alright, baby, no bad man is going to hurt you here. Mama and Daddy will protect you, always."

After a few more minutes, Luke had trouble keeping his eyes open and Anakin could feel Leia starting to drift off.

He buried his nose into her hair, and the familiar scent of her, the weight of her in his arms, assured him that she was safe.

He knew they needed to get back to sleep but he couldn't let her go just yet.

"I think we should take them in with us." He said quietly.

"Anakin, we talked about this…"

He had started a bad habit of constantly letting the twins sleep with them, to the point where it had almost been a problem with them refusing to sleep in their own beds.

Thankfully it was a routine that was quickly broken and they were able to sleep in their own room without much of a fuss.

"I know but Luke needs it tonight…." He looked at his son who looked comfortable in his mother's arms. His chest tightened as he remembered his own mother and her comforting embrace when he suffered nightmares and how much he missed it when he was taken from her.

He couldn't and wouldn't do that to his children.

He let out a heavy breath and admitted, "...and so do I."

He knew Palpatine was dead but he couldn't shake the image of his face surrounded by the darkness, his eyes glowing yellow, an evil sneer on his lips as he reached out for the helpless, crying Luke and Leia.

He needed to feel his children's presence near him that night.

Padmè glanced down at Luke, his cheeks still red and tear stained and nodded. "Alright."

She rubbed his back, a little harder just to stir him awake. "Luke, baby, would you like to come sleep in Mama's bed tonight?"

Luke nodded and clutched onto her nightgown.

"Me too?" Leia's voice piped in quietly.

Anakin had almost been certain she was asleep but pulled her closer to him. "Yes, you too, Le but only for tonight, okay?"

"'Kay Daddy." She murmured with a sleepy sigh.

Anakin rose first, shifting Leia so her head rested against his shoulder. Padmè also stood, doing the same with Luke and they each carried the twins back to their room.

Anakin settled down onto the bed, tucking Leia against his side. She shifted until she found a comfortable position and then rested her head against his chest, curling up her arms in the space between them.

As Padmè lowered herself to her side of the bed, Luke lifted his head and looked over to his father and sister.

He weakly outstretched his arm towards them with another quiet whimper.

"You want to go to Daddy?" Padmè asked quietly.

Luke nodded and stretched out toward him. "Daddy…"

"Come here, Luke…" Anakin offered his son a small smile and his other open arm.

Padmè pressed one final kiss to the top of his head and then let him go. Luke crawled over to Anakin, curling immediately into his side.

Anakin smoothed down his hair and scratched lightly at the back of his neck, as he knew he loved.

Luke's tense body relaxed a little and he rested his head on Anakin's chest.

He met his sister's eyes from where she lay on the opposite side of her father and stretched his hand across Anakin's chest to reach for her.

Leia immediately reached across and took his hand. Their joined hands provided a comfort not only to each other but to Anakin as well.

They formed a small barrier that kept him between them. He had one arm wrapped lightly across each of their backs, securing them to him.

Within a few minutes, Leia was sound asleep but Luke's eyes wouldn't stay closed and Anakin could feel his little heart racing, and knew well the negative emotions that filled his mind and kept him from sleep.

"Are you afraid, Luke? Afraid of the bad man in your dream?"

Luke nodded his head quietly and Anakin released a breath.

"Look at me, son." He commanded with a gentle voice and Luke tiredly lifted his head.

Anakin met his eyes and gave him a small but reassuring smile. He may not have been sure of himself but his son needed a reassurance that he was safe. "I know that dreams can be scary and dreams sometimes can seem very real. But I need you to know something, Luke….this dream isn't real. There is no bad man that is coming to hurt you or Leia. You're safe, I promise. Do you understand?"

Luke nodded quietly and then Anakin rubbed the back of Luke's head, gently encouraging him to rest his head back against his chest. "Go to sleep, my boy. You'll be okay."

"Love 'ou, Daddy." Luke murmured, his voice muffled.

He closed his eyes and kissed the top of his son's head. "I love you, Luke."

He listened quietly until the sound of Luke's breathing became even with Leia's and he knew they were both asleep.

He could feel himself drifting off to sleep but fought it as the darkness and visions of Palpatine flashed across his mind's eye.

He felt Padmè shift in the bed until she was directly beside him and then her hand softly fell upon his head and she started to comb her fingers through his hair.

He leaned his head toward her but didn't open his eyes.

His lips twitched as he suddenly felt her soft lips against his temple and then her quiet voice at his ear, "Go to sleep, Ani. You'll be okay."

With his children warm and safe against him and his wife beside him, he knew it to be true.

The image of darkness that haunted him was completely swallowed by the peaceful blanket of sleep and he rested in ease in the arms of his family.


	4. Year 3

The doors hissed open and the first thing Anakin noticed was the unsettling silence and emptiness of the room. He froze in the doorway, his eyes narrowing as he scanned the room.

What was usually a room filled with life and energy was now strangely empty.

"Padmè?" He called as he took a few steps into the room. The continuing silence unnerved him further. There was not even a trace of C-3PO who was always loitering around the apartment and never failed to greet him when he returned home.

His tension rose as he continued cautiously into the room.

His attention was quickly drawn to the rustling of the curtains. His heart leapt into his throat and his hand reached to his hip for a weapon that was no longer there.

He bawled his fists instead and his eyes narrowed as he slowly approached the window, ready for a fight if need be.

There was no sign of a break in at the window. His eyes scanned the room once more and his gaze settled on one of the doors open just a crack.

There were a few horrifying seconds where his mind pieced together what might have happened.

Then there was another rustle of the curtains and he quickly glanced between the door and the curtain.

He was filled with an overwhelming relief and knew at once precisely what, or who, was hiding behind it.

His body relaxed, fists unclenching and a smirk tugged at his lips.

He leaned in toward the window to examine it once more and then folded his arms over his chest. "Hm...I suppose there's no one home."

He received the intended result: a tiny little giggle from behind the curtain.

There was one final rustle of the curtains and then with a loud battle cry, a dark haired bundle of energy barreled out of the curtains and latched herself to his leg. "Gotcha!"

He let out a playful yelp and stumbled on his feet and his daughter burst into giggles.

He grinned down at her. "You sure did, little Le."

She grinned triumphantly, her arms still wrapped tight around his leg.

His eyes narrowed playfully and he outstretched his arms toward her. "And now.. I'm going to get you!"

She squealed as he leaned down, prying her off his leg and swooping her up in his arms.

"Daddeeeeee." She squealed as he squished her to his chest and she wriggled incessantly in his grip. Finally she stopped wiggling with a sigh and just fell limp in his arms, lolling her head back to look at him.

"Hi Daddy."

He smiled and kissed her nose. "Hello Leia."

The smile he loved so much lit up her face. "Did I scare you?"

She had no idea how much she really had. His grin grew a little at the vague memory of those first few months of freedom at the Jedi temple. Oh he had taken his Jedi training seriously, after all it was a promise to his mother, but for the first time he was free to be a kid and he often played little, mostly harmless, pranks on Obi-Wan. His daughter had clearly inherited that rebellious streak, which often times gave him more headaches than smiles but in this case, it was definitely a smile.

"Yes," he muffled a laugh at the memory, "Yes, you did."

She giggled again in delight and then leaned in and wrapped her arms tight around his neck. "I missed you, Daddy."

He tightened his hold on her and kissed the top of her head, his heart swelling. He never knew he could love someone so much as he loved Leia and Luke.

He thought he had found the purest of loves in Padmè, and indeed he loved his wife more than the galaxy itself, but the love for his children was a brand new feeling he'd never tire of.

They relied on him, cherished him. They expected nothing of him except to be their father, to love on them, and care for them, which he was more than willing to do.

They threw tantrums, and at times could be very defiant and wear his patience very thin. A majority of the time, however, when they invited him to play with them, or curled up in his lap or beside him in bed to take a nap, when they just wanted a hug, or whenever he could make them laugh and their faces lit with joy, it made his entire world.

He would protect them until his last breath and couldn't imagine his life without them. The very thought of it was chilling.

His nightmare hadn't returned but he spoke with Obi-Wan to satiate Padmè's (and his own) concern.

Obi-wan gave him the same answer that Padmè had - that his fears were for naught because Palpatine was dead and reminded him that they had burned his body - but promised all the same that he would keep it in mind.

There were almost times he wished he were still a Jedi, if only for the access it gave him to the greatest intelligence center in the galaxy.

He'd learned a lesson in patience and humility by having to go through and rely on Obi-wan for information.

He knew he wouldn't trade a moment of his life with his family to go back to that life.

"I missed you _more_ , Leia."

His jobs gave him a brief respite from constantly dealing with demanding three year olds but without fail by the end of the trip, whether it was hours or days, he was more than glad to be home and have his children in his arms again.

"Leia, what are you doing?" He asked in amusement as his daughter began to climb up his shoulder.

She was half hanging over his shoulder, Anakin's hand tight on the back of her dress, when she gave up with a sigh. "Daddy, can I _please_ go on your back?"

He laughed quietly. "Oh that's what you want, is it?"

"Yes, Daddy, pleaseeee." She began to wiggle against his shoulder and he grunted as her hip dug into his shoulder.

"Well because you asked so nicely…"

He secured her in his grip and then leaned forward until she fell back into his arms.

He gave her a quick grin and she grinned back. Then he swung her around to perch on his back and she squealed, the noise pulling Padmè out of another room.

"Anakin?"

He made sure Leia's arms were wrapped tightly around his neck before he turned around to face his wife.

Padmè's face lit up in smile. "I didn't even hear you come in."

He flashed her a smile. "You must have been busy. This little monster certainly heard me." He lightly pinched Leia's thigh and she squeaked and giggled, kicking her legs.

"Not a _monster,_ Daddy."

"No? Then what are you?"

"I am a _girl_ and...I will kick a _monster's_ _butt_."

Anakin laughed heartily. She certainly was his daughter alright. "I know you will, Leia."

"I'm up to my ears in work." Padmè sighed and shook her head but smiled as she approached her family.

"And you, little girl," she gave Leia a playfully stern look, "were supposed to be napping."

Leia pursed her lips and rested her chin on her father's shoulder. "Daddy's home!"

Padmè's face softened and briefly met Anakin's eyes. "I see that," they shared a smile, both glad that he was. Padmè then looked back to her daughter, "and you wanted to say hello, didnt you?"

Leia nodded and tightened her grip on his neck.

"Well," Padmè smiled sweetly, "that's alright then. I want to say hello to Daddy too."

Anakin's smile widened and then he closed the distance between him and Padmè to give her a quick kiss in greeting. Anything more was impossible with a toddler hanging on his back.

Leia gasped quietly and Anakin grunted as she dug her nails into his neck and tried to climb forward in order to reach his face. "I did not give a kiss to Daddy!"

"Le, honey not so tight...here," Anakin trapped his cheek and Leia smiled and pressed a sloppy kiss there.

"Thank you, Le."

"Welcome!" She beamed and then settled back down against his back.

"How was the run?" Padmè asked, recapturing Anakin's attention.

"Oh it was very successful...a smooth trip."

Padmè narrowed her eyes and hummed skeptically.

"Really?"

Sometimes he hated how she could see right through him

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Well for me."

Padmè sighed in exasperation. "Ani, what did you do?"

"I can't help it if some other ship gets in my way."

Her eyes widened in faint alarm and he raised his hand in assurance. "They're fine! Their ship on the other hand...they just might have to call for a ride is all."

"Anakin," she sighed again, "you have to behave yourself. That can't be good for business."

"On the contrary it's extremely good for business, the people that hire me know their precious cargo is in good hands. The best hands in fact. No pirates are getting ahold of what I have."

"No pirates." Leia lifted her head with a small growl and a serious furrow of her brow.

"Right, Leia. No pirates." He nodded seriously. "It's my job to protect the freight."

"Until you take down the wrong ship." Padmè said pointedly.

"That won't happen, I know what I'm doing." He said dismissively.

Padmè shook her head slowly. "Leia, tell your Daddy he's silly."

Leia giggled and lifted her head. "Daddy, you're silly."

He pursed his lips and gave her a sideways sour look and Leia buried her face in his shoulder, stifling a laugh. "Turning my daughter against me. Nice." He sighed and looked back at his wife. "Padmè, there's nothing to worry about, I take my job very seriously. Besides, protecting cargo means I can't fight. I won't engage unless there's need to. It's just….flying freighters are boring most days so I can't pass up a little... fun when it comes my way."

"Fun…" She echoed dubiously and crossed her arms lightly. "I thought you have plenty of fun. Fun, for example, is hanging off of your neck."

Anakin carefully craned his head to the side, grinning at the side of his daughter's face. She leaned forward to catch his eye and they exchanged a look of mischief and amusement so nearly identical there would be no question of their relation.

He suddenly swung her around again so she was now cradled in his arms and before she could protest, began to tickle her belly.

She let out a loud squeal of laughter and wriggled in his arms.

"Fun, huh? We have lots of fun, don't we Leia?" He grinned down at her as he continued to mercilessly tickle her sides.

"Nooooo!" She squealed in between peels of laughter.

"Leelee?" A sleepy voice cut through the noise of laughter and Anakin paused his tickling to glance towards the children's bedroom where Luke was standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes with one hand and clutching onto his blanket with the other.

"Hi baby." Padmè greeted sweetly with a smile. "Look who's home."

Luke blinked, registering his father's presence and then a smile split across his face.

"Daddy!"

He dropped his blanket and ran at his father.

Anakin, being the very skilled father of twins that he was, very quickly perched Leia onto his right hip and then opened his other arm to Luke.

He grunted at the weight of two toddlers as he lifted Luke onto his other hip.

Luke threw his arm around his shoulder and grabbed onto his shirt with the other.

Anakin smiled down at him. "Did you miss me, Luke?"

Luke nodded vigorously and then rested his head on Anakin's shoulder.

Anakin dropped a kiss first to his son's head, "I missed you too," and then his daughters, "I missed you both very much."

"Why did you go a long time, Daddy?" asked Luke in a small, curious voice.

His smile slowly fell. He hated leaving them most of all because of how much they missed him. They had Padmè of course and he knew they loved their mother but he had been their primary caregiver for three years.

The first time leaving them had been the worst _,_ for himself and for them. He warned them the night before and left early in the morning before they woke up, thinking it would be easier for them.

He was barely off the planet before he sensed their dismay. He was half tempted to turn around and go back, he'd had three years to become almost mentally synched with his children's emotions and it was excruciating to sense their pain. Padmè called him magic because he could often sense a tantrum before it happened. He was just extremely in tune to their emotions, could sense their pain and their joy.

While it did sometimes help to stop a tantrum in its tracks, it did absolutely nothing to help his own anxiety. He should have been used to being separated from his family. He left his mother behind for ten years, he constantly left Padmè during the war but he hadn't had a full day away from their children since they were born.

The part of him that was excited to get back into a ship with Artoo at his side fought hard against the part of him that didn't want to leave his children.

Thankfully the nervous tension eased the further he got from Coruscant and he was able to fully enjoy his first trip away.

That trip, and most trips, were only a day or two at most. He insisted upon it at first so he wouldn't have to be be away for too long. This particular trip had him away for almost two weeks.

"Well, you remember my job don't you, Luke?"

Luke lifted his head and nodded. "You're a pilot!"

"I am," he nodded, "and sometimes people need me to fly to places that are a little far away."

"Why?" A favorite question recently for the both of them and Anakin loved their curiosity and loved even more being able to teach them more about the universe.

"Do you remember the holo I showed you of the galaxy and how many planets there are?" Both the twins nodded. They loved looking at the holo and asking him about each one he'd been to.

"Some planets are very far away and they need some help sometimes. So it is my job to go and help them."

"Isn't that nice of Daddy to do?" Padmè asked them. "He brings food, water and supplies to people who don't have a lot of it."

"You do?" Luke asked, eyes widening in wonder.

"I do."

"Daddy." Leia pulled back to look at him with full admiration "You are a very nice Daddy."

Anakin laughed. "Well thank you, Leia. I'm so glad I have your approval." He looked back to Luke. "So do you understand why I have to be away sometimes?"

"Uh-huh." Luke nodded. "You help people."

"Yes and I know it feels like I'm away for a long time but I promise I will always come back to you because you know what?"

"What?"

He leaned his head in until he pressed his forehead gently to his son's and met his eyes. "Being with you is my absolute favorite place to be."

"Really?" Luke smiled.

He lifted his head and nodded. "In the whole wide galaxy." He promised.

"Me too?" Leia piped in and Anakin looked at her with a smile.

"Of course, you too. Both of you and your Mama." He looked up to meet Padme's eyes and when she smiled he gave her a quick wink.

Leia rested her head against his shoulder and he briefly rested his cheek against her hair.

"So," he looked between them both, "what did you two do while I was away? I know that Mama must have done many fun things with you."

"Ummm…." Leia lifted her head and looked up thoughtfully.

"Where did we go yesterday Leia?" Padmè prompted her.

She gasped excitedly as she remembered."We went to Mama's work and I got to sit at her desk!"

"You did? Oh I bet the senate loved that." Anakin shot his wife a knowing smirk.

"They weren't thrilled but I had to go in and I had no one to watch them for the day and they were on their best behavior, weren't you?"

The twins both nodded. "We were _very_ good," Leia said, "and Mama said I could be like her when I'm grown! I'm gonna be a _sennytour_."

Anakin smiled fondly at her. "I have no doubt of it, Senator Skywalker. The best senator there ever will be!"

Leia nodded her head once, matter of factly but then furrowed her little brow seriously and told him, "But not better than Mama."

"You're right...Mama is a very good Senator but you know what? I think you could be just as good."

"And so do I." Padmè agreed with a smile, coming up to place a loving hand on Leia's back. "I told her that the Senate would be very lucky to have a girl like Leia."

Leia beamed proudly.

"And Luke too, if he wanted to but he was a little bored, weren't you?" Padmè asked her son.

Luke shook his head. "Not bored!" He exclaimed and turned exuberantly to his father. "Daddy, did you know there are lots of ships that fly outside Mama's window?"

"Are there?"

"Yeah, so many! Even more than at our window!"

"He couldn't keep his eyes off of them...like father, like son." Padmè commented quietly and Anakin gave her a brief loving smile before turning his attention back to Luke.

"One day you might be able to fly one. Would you like that?"

Luke's eyes widened and he started bouncing excitedly. "Yeah! Fly like you!"

"Well hopefully not _exactly_ like you."

Luke frowned in confusion. "Daddy is the best pilot in the whole galaxy!"

Anakin felt a swell of pride at his son coming to his defense and raised his brow at Padmè, waiting for her response.

"Yes, darling, he is a very good pilot but he also is a crazy one."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I have fun." Anakin told Luke quietly with a smirk and Luke grinned back at him.

"It means he gets into trouble." Padmè countered quickly, giving him a look.

"Oh…" Luke looked at his mother and furrowed his brow thoughtfully and then nodded in resolve. "Well I'm gonna be a good pilot like Daddy but not get in trouble. I don't like being in trouble."

Padmè smiled and gently rubbed his leg. "That's my good little man."

"Spoil sport." Anakin muttered and Padmè shot him a look, to which he morphed into a grin.

His carefree smile was so captivating, even after three years, she couldn't help but smile back. She would never grow tired of watching the man her husband had become free of the pressures of the Jedi.

The twenty five year old father was more reminiscent of the nineteen year old she married, before the Clone Wars, before the nightmares, before Palpatine.

He had matured, mostly, but Anakin's recklessness was something that would never change. Though he was admittedly more careful knowing their children waited for him at home.

Leia suddenly started to wriggle against his arm, her face pulled in all different directions and she let out soft little grunts.

"Are you alright, Le?" Anakin asked, smirking in amusement.

Leia sighed. "Daddy your arm is hurting my butt."

Padmè stifled a laugh behind her hand and Anakin raised a brow.

"Your butt is hurting my arm." He countered.

"No, your arm is metal, Daddy it _can't_ hurt."

He chuckled low in his throat and smirked at her. "Well you are a smart girl, aren't you?"

Leia beamed proudly and he laughed again, kissing her forehead. "Alright down you go, Miss Skywalker."

He knelt down to release them both and once they were on their feet, they looked up at him and he placed a hand on each of their backs and smiled.

"Now, go play."

The twins grinned at each other and then ran off together full of giggles.

Anakin watched them go and then straightened up with a low groan. He was still in great shape but holding two three year olds for more than a few minutes took its toll on his body.

He then turned to Padmè and she met his eyes with a smile. Without another word they rushed toward one another.

As their bodies softly collided, Padmè wound her arms around his neck and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"I've missed you." She sighed against his ear, tangling her fingers in his hair.

He closed his eyes and kissed the side of her head. "I've missed you too." He held onto her for another lingering moment and then pulled back to look down at her.

"It's lonely on those trips."

"Even with Artoo?" She asked, her lips pulling up in a small smile.

"Artoo is great company but he can't entertain me the same way you can."

Padmè raised her brow and her smile grew as she started playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I don't think you would want that kind of entertainment while you're flying."

He returned a smirk of his own and leaned in until their lips were barely separated. "I'm a man of many talents."

"Well I know for a fact that would not be good for business." She added breathlessly.

A low laugh rumbled in his chest. "Perhaps you're right about that. That's alright, it just gives me something else to look forward to when coming home."

He emphasized his words by pulling her hips to his.

Her arms tightened around his neck and wordlessly closed the remaining distance between them.

He kissed her deeply, making up for the days they were apart with passion. She sighed against his mouth and practically melted into his arms.

They almost became lost in one another if not for the the delightful screeches of their children pulling them back to reality.

Breaking the kiss, they both turned in their direction and smiled as they watched Luke and Leia running around with toy ships Anakin had made for them.

"Where is Threepio?" Anakin wondered as he scanned the room and noticed the droid was still peculiarly absent.

"Oh, the children were asleep so I had him run a few errands for me. He should be back soon."

"Errands, huh...only one of his favorite things." He looked back down at her with a smile.

She lightly shrugged. "He was happy to, at least he seemed to be with the lack of both you and Artoo."

Anakin raised a brow. "Threepio? Are you sure you've got the right droid? He complains about a lot."

"Hm...yes...and I wonder where he learned that."

"Hey!"

She laughed and drew in closer to him. She lifted her hand to smooth away the frown lines on his face which did soften at her touch.

"Threepio is a wonderful help while you are away and he definitely learned that from his creator."

His lips twitched in a smirk and his grip tightened on her waist. "I can only take so much credit...he was just a bunch of old parts I put together. He spent an awful lot of time with you and you are wonderful influence. I would know…" He trailed off as he began to lean in towards her and she smiled as she leaned in towards him.

He sensed the danger before he knew what it was; there was the sudden flicker of fear in Padmè's eyes as her vision flickered past his shoulders and then a loud bang behind them.

"Anakin!" Padmè shouted in the same second he spun around, flinging his arms out in the direction of his children.

They clung to each other on the floor, quivering and whimpering, their tiny hands thrown out towards the bookcase that was now suspended in air midway toward toppling to the ground.

A few books and various objects slipped from the shelves, clattering to the ground around them but the heavy shelves had been stopped from falling on them.

Anakin's brow pressed together in concentration and Padmè rushed around him, running to gather her children in her arms.

The bookshelf quivered and Anakin concentrated on getting it upright again as Padmè carried the crying twins to the couch.

"It's alright, you're okay." Padmè soothed them, pressing each child's head to her chest, running her hand over their hair, pressing kisses to their heads.

Anakin narrowed his eyes and released his hold on the bookshelf once it was once completely upright.

He scowled thoughtfully at the bookshelf and then walked over to his family.

Padmè glanced up at him, eyes wet with unwashed tears but filled with relief.

He forced a small smile to his lips and took the seat to her right.

Luke lifted his head as soon as his father sat down. "Daddy…" he whimpered and rolled over to reach for him.

Anakin gathered him into his arms and Luke clutched to him, burying himself against his chest. "Everything alright, Lukey boy?"

He whimpered again, eyes red rimmed and tears rolled down his cheeks, his body still quivering.

He held up his hand which seemed a little red from it's impact with the bookshelf but otherwise unharmed.

Anakin gently cradled Luke's hand in his own and gave him a gentle smile. "What this? That's all?"

He kissed the palm of his son's hand. "There….you're okay, son." Luke sniffled but gave a watery smile in return.

As Luke settled back against his chest, his smile faded as his mind replayed the event that just happened.

He felt the small disturbance in the Force, had turned around, noticed the bookshelf, and reacted accordingly. However, while his use of the force did stop the bookcase from falling, there was also something else acting upon it.

His mind flickered to the image of his children, their hands outstretched, a reflex to protect themselves from the danger threatening them.

The truth hit him hard and fast. His children had used the Force.

He held Luke a little tighter, resting his chin gently atop his son's head, rubbing his back as he slowly calmed.

As the fear and adrenaline of the situation faded, and the twins recovered from their tiny shock, they started to grow a little restless in their arms.

"Are you okay, Leia?" Padmè asked, giving her daughter another thorough check for any visible injuries.

Leia nodded, sniffling quietly. "Yes, Mama."

Padmè smiled softly and used her thumb to brush away the remaining tear tracks on Leia's cheeks.

"Good." She then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Can I go play again?" Leia asked and Luke lifted his head, looking over to his mother, also eager to hear the answer.

"Yes you can but no more running, okay?"

Leia nodded. "'kay." She looked over at her brother and they shared only a look, their faces melting into smiles and they climbed off their parents' laps.

Anakin leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs, his brow furrowed.

"Is something wrong Anakin?" Padmè whispered, voice laced with worry as they watched their children run back off to their play area. "They're alright. You saved them."

Anakin sighed. "They are unharmed, yes, but Padmè…"

Anakin glanced meaningfully towards the children who were already full of smiles and had poured out a box of blocks between them.

"They used the Force."

Padmè's eyes widened and glanced between him and the children. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He turned back to her. "I was not the only one acting on that bookcase. They reacted only to save themselves and I doubt they could have supported it without my help but it was their initial reaction that kept it from toppling immediately. When you took them away, I felt it release and I knew...they had a grip on it too."

Padmè sat in silence for a moment, observing the children playing and her brow slowly pressed down. "But they're so young…"

Anakin inhaled and crossed his arms lightly. "It's not unheard of...the Sith themselves even discovered force sensitive children not much older than Luke and Leia and given my high midichlorian count, I knew they would also be force sensitive. I was keeping an eye out for it but I still didn't think…" he sighed again as he rested back.

Padmè frowned thoughtfully. "Should we contact Obi-Wan?"

Anakin's face twitched and he scoffed quietly. "We don't need Obi-Wan."

"Anakin, he's our friend." She laid her hand gently on his arm.

"Yes but I am their father." He said almost harshly and at Padmè's look, his face softened and he gave her an apologetic look.

The thought of handing his children over to the Jedi was not an option. He regarded Obi-Wan as a friend and took to heart his mentorship but refused to allow the same teachings for his children. "We don't need to involve the Jedi in this. I can handle it."

"Okay." She said softly and gently squeezed his arm. "I trust you, Ani, but what do we do? They are just barely three years old, they're not going to understand the power they have."

"It's a part of who they are, Padmè, we can't suppress it."

She slid her hand up his arm, sensing his growing agitation. He was tense but calmed at her touch.

"I don't want to suppress them but I want them to be safe. They are so young, Ani, they won't understand what they can do, or how to use it…"

"I can teach them. They're smart, Leia was practically running before she could walk and Luke not far behind her."

"I know you can and I know how smart and clever they are but they're still just babies. You were nine when the Jedi found you."

"I had no idea what I was capable of until I stated training under Obi-Wan. We don't know the full extent of their abilities yet and I don't think they even know what they did. I don't think we have anything to worry about just yet but we can test their midichlorian count and go from there. I didn't think a test would be necessary until they were older but clearly to have it manifest so early it must be high."

A smile slowly pulled at his lips as the full weight of the situation seemed to finally sink in.

"Our children are special, Padmè."

His children were becoming more and more like him, possessed the same gifts he had, and now he had the chance to train them how he wanted. There were no rules of the Jedi to stop him.

Padmè also smiled but hers was more hesitant. "Of course they are."

"They will need to be trained. Not yet," he assured her as her eyes widened, "They're still young and they seemed to only call to the force out of instinct. One day, though, they will realize what they can do and they'll need to know how to use their abilities safely. I'll keep an eye on them because once they do realize what they can do they'll start experimenting. I haven't used the force much since I left the Order, I really haven't had the need, but maybe I should start to."

He pressed his lips together thoughtfully and slowly rose to his feet. He took a few steps forward, turned his hand behind him and almost immediately a book flew into his open hand.

He tightly grasped it and turned around to present it to Padmè with a small grin. "If they see me using it, it won't be strange to them, and they'll be excited instead of afraid when they start to notice they can use it too."

"Ani," She slowly stood and walked over to meet him, "I agree with you and I think that is a brilliant idea but please... don't show off."

He raised an eyebrow. "Show off?"

She gave him a knowing but loving look. "Anakin, you are the biggest show off I have ever known and it worked for me, sometimes, but we do not need our small children trying to show off for you."

"Simple and easy…" he turned a smirk down to the book which was now levitating just slightly above his hand. He kept it suspended for a few seconds and then slowly lowered it back to his palm. "No harm done."

"Thank you." She let out a small breath of relief and smiled. "When they're old enough I'm sure you'll have more than enough time to all show off together once they know what they're doing."

"Yes." He looked up and over to where they sat, helping each other build a building out of blocks. Luke handed Leia a small piece to carefully lay on the top. Her little tongue slipped out of her mouth as she balanced on her knees trying to carefully place the block on top of the ever growing pile. Upon the successful placement, she plopped back down with a pleased grin and reached around to hand Luke the next piece.

"It's not that time yet."

She saddled up to his side and wrapped one arm around his back while the other rested over his heart. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Yes, let them remain our babies for a little while longer."

Part of him couldn't wait until they were older, to see who they would grow into, so he could do train with them but his chest also tightened a little at the thought.

The last three years had already passed so quickly, the day they were born seemed as if it was just yesterday. Yet there he stood already contemplating their training.

They were granted the carefree childhood he had never had and he was not about to take any of that time away from them.


	5. Year 5 - Part 1

**_A/n: So this is the longest chapter yet but it does set up a lot of stuff for the future of the story. I hope you enjoy_**!

* * *

Padmè slowly cracked her eyes open. The soft morning light was just beginning to filter in through the window. She felt Anakin's body pressed against her back, the weight of his arm slung over her and the warmth of the room secured her peace and comfort.

She knew just by the sound of his breathing that he was also awake but neither said a word, wanting to enjoy the peaceful silence of morning for a little while longer. Anakin must have felt the same because his hand tightened its grip where it rested on her upper thigh and he released a contented sigh and only moved in closer to her.

She had learned as someone with a job in politics, especially during war times, that quiet mornings did not last long. She always had to be up and ready to face any problem that may arise. When she became a mother it only decreased the frequency of these peaceful, lazy mornings.

As the children grew they became less and less dependent on her and Anakin. They slept in and so could they and though both of their jobs sometimes woke them at the early hours, there was the occasional morning they could enjoy only the silence and one another's presence.

She intended to soak in every second of the quiet morning she could. The kids were still asleep, neither she nor Anakin had to be working with the added bonus of being away from Coruscant for the week.

It had been far too long since she visited Naboo and her home planet always brought an extra sense of comfort. Coruscant had become her home because her home was anywhere Anakin and their children would be but Naboo always had that extra special something that eased her mind.

She closed her eyes, a small peaceful smile on her lips, and listened to the relaxing sounds of Anakin's breathing and the early morning bird song.

She almost began to drift off again when she heard movement from down the hall and then the familiar, not so quiet sound of small footsteps.

"I suppose it was too much to ask for one morning of peace while we're here?" Padme's voice was quiet, barely above a whisper.

Anakin grunted quietly and pressed his lips to her shoulder. "Perhaps if we pretend we are asleep they won't bother us yet." He murmured.

She shifted on the bed, pressing her back into Anakin's chest and tugged gently at his arm as if it were a blanket. He happily obliged and tightened his hold around her.

She held her breath as the footsteps drew closer and then the door opened.

"Mama?" A young voice tried to whisper.

"They are _sleeping_ Luke." Answered his sister.

Luke stepped quietly into the room and Padmè listened to the sound of his steps getting closer and closer until he stopped just beside the bed.

Anakin hid his face against his wife's shoulder to hide his smile but Padmè had a harder time keeping the smile off her lips.

Finally she could no longer keep up the charade of sleep and she opened her eyes to meet the bright baby blues of her son staring directly at her.

"Good morning, Luke." She greeted sweetly.

Luke's face lit up in a smile. "Mama's awake, Le!" He announced and Leia ran over to join her brother.

Anakin sighed, resigned to the fact he would not be spending any more time that morning alone with Padmè and also lifted his head, smiling tiredly at his children.

"What are you two doing awake so early, hm?"

Leia's brow pressed down in a very familiar expression. "It's not that early, Daddy, the sun is awake!" She pointed enthusiastically at the window.

"Yeah," Luke agreed with a nod and a grin, " _and_ because you said we could go to the waterfall!"

Padmè smiled fondly and propped herself up on her elbow. Anakin momentarily fell onto his back and then slowly sat up himself, peering down at the twins.

"You are really excited to see that waterfall, aren't you?"

They both nodded exuberantly, Leia's smile growing to match her brother's in equal excitement.

"You said it was the most beautiful place in the whole wide galaxy!" Leia said, throwing out her arms.

Padmè laughed quietly. "Well, I think it is. One of the most beautiful places, anyway."

"So we're going right?" Luke asked impatiently.

Padmè scooted over on the bed and then patted the empty space beside her. "Yes but come on up here. Daddy and I have something to give you first."

The twins exchanged curious but excited looks and then one by one climbed up onto the bed.

"What is it?" Leia asked, crawling to her father's feet as Luke plopped himself down near their mother.

"Well...to start with…" Anakin smirked and quickly leaned forward to gather Leia into his arms. She squealed in surprise but fell easily into his lap with laughter.

Luke grinned as Padmè reached for him and snuggled comfortably into his mother's lap.

"You get a big hug." He gently squeezed Leia to his chest.

"And a big kiss." Padmè finished, tightening her hold on Luke and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He scrunched up his nose but let out another peel of laughter.

Anakin did the same to Leia, pressing a kiss to her forehead and she smiled up at him.

"Do you know why?"

"Because you love us more than anything in the whole wide galaxy?" Leia asked.

"Well yes, of course, we always love you." Padmè answered with a smile. "But today is extra special because…"

Leia gasped as she suddenly remembered, lifting her head and nearly bumping into Anakin's chin who quickly dodged the collision. "Because today is my birthday!"

"Mine too!" Luke chimed in, eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes," Padmè ran her hand affectionately over Luke's unruly bedhead. "It is your birthday today."

"And we are five years old!" Leia stated confidently with a proud little smile.

"That's right you beautiful, smart girl…" Padme reached over to lovingly caress her cheek and Anakin dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

"And Luke, my son?"

"Yes, Mama?"

She smiled at him warmly. "You are very clever and so wonderful and I love you very, very much."

Luke grinned, beaming. "Thank you, Mama. You are very smart and very pretty."

Padme grinned and gathered him in for another hug which he gladly returned. "Thank you, Luke."

"Well I'm starting to feel a little left out over here." Anakin said in mock offense.

"Daddy," Leia turned her head to look up at him and Anakin raised his brow. "You are very smart…"

"...and you can do awesome things…" Luke chimed in. "And you are the best pilot _ever."_

"Not to inflate your ego or anything." Padme muttered quietly with a small smile and Anakin grinned at her.

"Thank you, Luke and Leia, those are very nice things to say."

Padme just shook her head and ran her hand along Luke's back to draw his attention back to her. "How about you go get dressed and then I'll make you a very special breakfast."

"Panna cakes?" Luke asked hopefully and Leia sat up, equally hopeful.

"Your very favorite." Padmè smiled and tapped his nose.

"Yes!" he cheered and threw his arms around her neck. "Thank you, Mama!"

Padmè laughed and hugged him and then he slithered out of her lap and off the bed. "Come on Le!"

Leia gave one last hug to Anakin and climbed off the bed to follow after Luke.

"So much for a quiet morning." Anakin sighed, resting back with a small smirk. "Panna cakes? They'll be off the walls."

Padmè smiled and leaned in toward him. "Yes, but it is their birthday and I wasn't the one who introduced it to them."

Anakin smiled impishly and she laughed quietly before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

* * *

Padmè stepped out to the delightful sound of the morning chatter of the Skywalker household.

Luke and Leia were dressed and seated at the table, already consuming the first round of Panna cakes while Anakin worked in the kitchen.

"Mama, do you want a Panna cake?" Leia asked as she walked into the room.

Padmè smiled kindly at her but as the sweet smell of the dough and syrup reached her, her stomach twisted in a swell of nausea.

She lightly bit down on her tongue to keep the feeling at bay. She swallowed thickly once it passed and shook her head, smiling at her. "No thank you, Leia. I will let you two have them." She instead grabbed a fruit from the bowl on the table.

"Are you enjoying them?"

"Ve'Mush!" Luke nodded enthusiastically with a mouthful.

"Luke, don't talk with your mouthful." Padmè kindly reminded him.

He started to apologize and then slapped his hands over his mouth, chewing almost comically large underneath while looking innocently up at her.

She smiled and ran her fingers through his still uncombed hair. "But I'm glad you are enjoying your breakfast." She leaned down to kiss the top of his head and he lowered his hands and beamed a closed mouth smile.

Leaving the kids to their breakfasts she turned to Anakin.

He turned around and leaned against the counter, eyeing her as if she were a delicious Panna cake herself.

Being that it was just her husband and her children in her company she took to wearing a simple blue dress with a white shawl to cover her exposed shoulders.

Anakin always had such an intensity in his stare that made her knees weak.

She walked over to him with a smile and hummed as she kissed him, tasting the syrup on his lips.

As the smell assaulted her again, her stomach rolled and she clenched her jaw.

"You look beautiful." He complimented with a charming smile.

She swallowed thickly and smiled up at him. "Thank you."

As the batter sizzled behind him, he turned back around and she released a quiet breath, her smile fading.

She didn't want to hide it from him, the actual truth was she couldn't wait to tell him what she had found out almost a week ago.

She wanted to surprise him in a romantic way, and knowing they were going to Naboo, the place where they had been married, she decided to wait.

With both of their busy work schedules, she thankfully had managed to hide her sickness from him but it continued to grow worse as the weeks drew on and she knew she couldn't wait much longer. He was far too perceptive and she knew she was not as subtle as she liked to believe.

"Who wants more Panna Cakes?" Anakin asked, turning back around with a freshly made stack.

"Me!" The twins exclaimed in unison and Anakin laughed quietly as he walked over to them, placing the plate down on the table and then took the seat beside Leia.

Luke and Leia eagerly reached for another cake and started to eat and Anakin grabbed one for himself.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Anakin asked her. "They're going quick."

Padmè smiled weakly and held up the fruit in her hand. "I'm positive. I am perfectly content with this." She took a good natured bite and it was better than the Panna Cakes but still her stomach protested.

"Your loss then." Anakin shrugged. "They're pretty good if I say so myself. What do you two think?"

"The _best!_ " Leia proclaimed and Luke nodded silently in agreement, his mouth once again full. Anakin smiled and kissed the side of her head.

Padmè smiled, watching them for a minute as she slowly ate away at the fruit. Then she made herself a bowl of porridge to help settle her stomach and keep her sustained for the morning ahead of them.

As she made her way over to the table with her prepared breakfast she noticed Luke was leaning over the table, his hand hovering over the bowl of fruit, his brow furrowed in concentration.

Below his hand, one of the fruits hovered and wobbled in the air.

"Luke, honey," She began as she approached the seat next to him, "I love that you are practicing but remember what I said? Not with your food."

Luke smiled sheepishly and let the fruit fall back into the bowl with a little bang. "Sorry, Mama…"

Padmè exchanged a look with Anakin who was attempting to hide his proud little smile and he only shrugged. She rolled her eyes and shook her head and took her seat.

"Dad, can we practice later?" Leia asked looking up at him.

"You sure can, Le." He smiled fondly and affectionately ran his fingers over her hair. "We will have plenty of opportunity and space to practice by the falls."

Leia grinned in satisfaction and shared an excited look with Luke.

They were just over four years old when they discovered their ability to use the force and it had happened completely by accident.

Leia was determined to get something out of reach and in the process of reaching for it, her hand outstretched, the object wobbled and then fell into her open hand.

She screamed in delight and nearly gave them both a heart attack from the next room. She excitedly explained what had happened, said she could "move things like Daddy!" which prompted Luke to try to do the same.

Before they became carried away with the excitement of their newly discovered abilities, they set them down for a serious talk and explanation of what the Force was and how they should use it. They seemed to understand and Anakin almost looked to be more excited than they were to finally be able to teach them.

Over the last several months they had set rules but allowed them to practice their new found abilities as much as they wanted, provided that one of them was nearby to supervise.

Admittedly, at first Padmè had been a little worried about how Anakin would handle their training.

She remembered his teaching methods when he was a Jedi and trained Ahsoka. They were sometimes questionable but she soon realized that training a Jedi padawan and training his four year olds was much different and he knew the difference.

He was not training them in a midst of a war to go and fight in that war. He was teaching them to use their natural abilities in a safe and natural way.

The twins absolutely loved the extra bonding time they got to spend with their father. He was patient in teaching them and encouraged them to try new ways to safely use their abilities.

She sometimes wished he would get over his pride and talk to Obi-Wan. She did understand his reservations about involving the Jedi in their children's lives but It was his reservation to talk to Obi-Wan. That almost drove him to the Dark Side and she just hoped in time that Anakin would learn that Obi-Wan was far more than just another Jedi. He had practically raised Anakin and he was not only a friend but family.

When Anakin did break free of Palpatine's grip on his mind, the first person he turned to was her, the second was Obi-Wan and the Jedi gladly took the stand to defend Anakin at any cost.

Obi-Wan visited them just hours after the twins birth, with no resentment that Anakin had left, but looked upon their new family with affection and joy.

It was something that Anakin could not see but she certainly could, everytime they were together. They argued like brothers but looked at one another with a love that only brothers could share and even something she could not understand. They were connected through the Force, a bond between master and apprentice that was strong and true and both stubbornly refused to acknowledge actually existed.

He didn't express it very often but there was no doubting the affection that Obi-Wan held for his former padawan and their family.

She hoped that as the children grew older, and they took more risks to develop their skills, that Anakin would no doubt encourage, that the highly skilled Jedi Master would be involved in that part of their lives, imparting his words of wisdom.

For now, they were just starting and understood the rules set for them and kept to manipulating the force around small objects and she knew Anakin could manage it and she was relatively unconcerned.

"I'm done!" Luke announced, placing down his fork and looked anxiously at his parents. "Can we go now?"

"Patience, young Skywalker." Anakin gave him a look. "Your mother and Leia are still eating breakfast. We don't want to rush them, do we?"

Luke glanced first to Leia and then to Padmè and then sighed quietly but shook his head. "No."

Padmè smiled at him warmly and reached out to touch his shoulder. "Don't worry, Luke. We will be leaving very soon. If you're done eating your breakfast how about you go and clean up?"

"Okay!" Luke hopped off his chair and grabbed his plate and ran over to drop it in the sink and ran out of the room toward the refresher.

She watched him go with an affectionate smile, remembering a just as helpful and kind little boy.

Her attention was suddenly drawn to him, now twenty years older, smiling as he held out a fork for their now five year old daughter.

Leia gave him a look that said she most certainly did not need her father feeding her but the longer they stared at one another, Leia finally relented and took the bite off his fork.

Then, as if to prove she was his equal, she stabbed a piece on her plate with her fork and held it out for him. His smile widened as he happily took the bite from her.

He chewed a few bites and then coughed and sat back in his chair, his eyes widening.

Both Padmè and Leia watched him in faint amusement and concern.

He swallowed what was in his mouth and gave Leia a look.

"Leia Skywalker do you drown your Panna cakes in syrup?"

She grinned in satisfaction and nodded. "They are good that way, Daddy."

He cleared his throat, his eyes watered from the stress of coughing. "I feel like I just drank sweet sludge." His nose crinkled as he reached for a glass of water to wash it down and Padmè stifled a laugh behind her hand.

He coughed one last time and then looked back down at Leia with a mock stern look. "And that young lady is why we don't have Panna cakes every day."

Leia giggled and just brought another piece to her own mouth.

* * *

After breakfast, they packed up the picnic baskets and an extra pair of clothes for them all and headed out for the falls.

In the vast expanse of the grassland, Luke and Leia were practically skipping in excitement, taking in the beautiful fields of Naboo, scenery the likes of which they had never seen before.

Anakin and Padmè had been holding onto their hands but as their excitement only continued to grow, they finally released them and allowed them to run ahead. They slowed their pace but made sure to keep them in sight.

'They strolled in calm silence, listening to the sounds of their children's delightful chatter and laughter as they frolicked through the grass.

Suddenly Anakin dropped out of sight and she turned to find him.

"Anakin?" She gasped. He lay still and quiet, face down in the grass. "Anakin, wh…"

Her eyes narrowed in a sudden realization and she huffed. She shook her head, throwing her hands on her hips. "Ani, I am not falling for that again."

Her husband then rolled over, already laughing.

She couldn't help but smile as he sat up. He rested back on his elbows and grinned up at her, bits of grass stuck to his hair.

Looking down at him she fell in love with him all over again.

He was as handsome as ever and even more so. His facial features were well defined, now having lost all the remaining baby fat. He was no longer a boy of nineteen but a man - husband and father.

A man who had seen and done too much and whose truly joyful grin was far too frequently seen.

In that moment, he was that nineteen year old spirit again.

His joyful grin suddenly morphed into something more mischievous and her face fell as she realized his thought.

He shot up and grabbed her arms and pulled her down onto of him.

"Anakin!" She protested in laughter.

He placed both hands on her hips and rolled her over until she was pressed into the ground.

For a moment her stomach rolled and her head spun but she fought back the feeling.

She let out a hard puff of air and her eyes narrowed playfully as she met his mischievous grin.

She pushed at his shoulders, rolling him over and his hands still secure on her hips, pulled her with him.

Once again they were rolling in the field, their shared laughter joining that of their children's in the air.

Finally when Padmè could take no more of the constant rolling, she stopped them and pinned Anakin to the ground, both of them a little out of breath.

"We are too old for this." She laughed, shaking her head.

He only laughed with her and brushed her wavy hair out of her face and then caressed his hand affectionately across her cheek.

Her stomach flipped, the good way this time, as she caught his heated gaze.

"Now I can do what I couldn't do then." His fingers still cupping the side of her face, he guided her face down to his where he captured her lips in a kiss.

She remembered staring down at the young Anakin and wanting so badly to kiss him. That memory flashed across her minds eye and she pushed herself deeper into his kiss.

They had come so far, grown so much since then. Their lives had changed so much it seemed like a lifetime ago that their budding love was forbidden. Living as they did now, completely free and happy with their family, she couldn't imagine how she ever lived with that secret and so incredibly grateful she no longer had to.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips once the parted. She smiled slowly and brushed her nose affectionately against his.

Her heart leapt as his free hand brushed across her abdomen. She longed to tell him what he did not know and almost broke to tell him then and there. Her heart raced in anticipation but she held back. She had a plan and this moment, as romantic as it might have been, was not it.

He gently rolled his body so she slipped off of him and onto the ground beside him. He tucked her against his side and turned his head to softly kiss her once more.

Afterwards she rested her head on his chest, listening to the comforting sound of his heart beating.

They lay like that for a minute, eyes closed, Anakin gently trailing his fingers up and down her arm.

Padmè suddenly lifted her head, her brow furrowing.

"It's quiet." Padmè observed and Anakin hummed quietly keeping his eyes closed.

"Too quiet." Panic slowly began to rise in her. "Where are the twins?" she started to sit up but he grabbed her arm gently to hold her down. She turned an inquisitive look on him. He cracked his eyes open and there was a calm smirk on his lips.

"Listen again." He said quietly.

She did and for a few long seconds heard nothing but the gentle whistling of the breeze, the singing of the birds and the rush of the falls in the distance. Then she finally heard it - a gentle rustling in the grass not too far behind them and hushed whispering.

Anakin placed a finger to his lips and winked. Relaxing, she smiled and slowly lowered herself back down beside him.

They listened as the rustling got closer and closer until finally they were ambushed by a pair of five year olds.

Luke first pounced on his father and Amakin released Padmè to grab onto his son, the both of them laughing.

Leia ran up to her mother and Padmè reached for her with a wide smile. Leia fell laughing into her arms and Padmè fell back into the cushioning grass.

Leia wiggled in her mother's grasp and their combined laughter continued until Leia's knee collided hard with her stomach.

She felt the blow and the pain, though somewhat dull, radiated up and transformed into panic. She gasped sharply and grabbed hold of her daughter.

"Be careful, Leia!" She snapped and her harsh tone froze Leia in place and even caused Anakin to stop and look over.

Padmè was infrequently short with them unless she had to be. Her parenting style was calm but authoritative, the same way she dealt with matters of the senate.

"What happened, are you alright?" Anakin asked, his brow furrowing in concern as he glanced between his wife and daughter.

Luke froze still perched on his father's lap and looked over in curiosity.

Leia rolled off of her slowly, wide-eyed and confused. "I'm sorry, Mama…"

An instant look of regret crossed Padme's features and she shook her head, reaching back for her daughter. She placed her hand on her face and softly caressed her cheek. "No, I'm sorry, darling. I didn't mean to yell at you, you didn't do anything wrong. My stomach just hurts a little today that's all."

Anakin frowned and sat up slowly, keeping a steady hand on Luke. "You don't feel well? You didn't tell me."

She turned a small smile on him. "It's no matter, I'm alright."

Leia slowly leaned back in and gently rested her head on top of Padme's stomach. "I'm sorry, Mama I didn't mean to hurt you."

Padmè placed her hand on top of Leia's head. "I know you didn't, Leia. Come here…"

She then opened her arms and Leia sat up and slowly fell into her mother's open arms.

"I love you very much, Leia. You're my very good girl." Padmè whispered against her hair and closed her eyes, fighting against the tears that helplessly sprung to her eyes.

"I love you too, Mama." Leia murmured against her chest.

Padmè held her until the pressure behind her eyes subsided. She hated that she couldn't control her emotions and she hated that she snapped so harshly at her daughter.

Then she pressed another kiss to her cheek as she pulled away and gave her a smile.

Padmè glanced over to Anakin and found him watching her, his face still contorted in concern.

She gave him a reassuring smile but his eyes only narrowed further. He was far too intuitive for his own good sometimes.

"Alright you two," his eyes swept over her once more and he placed his hands on Luke's back, "I think it's time to go home."

"What?" they gasped and turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"We haven't seen the falls!"

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you arguing with me, Leia?"

Her face pulled into a scowl and matching pairs of fiery eyes met until Leia crossed her arms and bowed her chin to her chest. "No…" she grumbled.

Padmè rubbed her back gently and frowned at her husband in annoyance. "Anakin, please relax. They are right, we promised to take them to see the falls."

"You aren't feeling well." He answered, turning those fiery eyes on her. An expression that worked to discipline their children but had no effect on her.

"And I told you it was no matter." She shot back. " It's just a minor stomach ache. I can handle it. It's their birthday and they've been looking forward to it for days. I am fine so we are taking them to the falls."

She swiftly stood up and ignored the little flip her stomach took and the wave of nausea that followed. "Leia," she held out her hand for her daughter and Leia's scowl melted away as she leapt up to take her mother hand.

"Luke," she held out her other hand and Luke quickly glanced down at his father, his eyes slightly wide, not oblivious to the tension between his parents, and then rolled off of him and ran over to take Padme's hand.

Her nausea calming, she smiled at them warmly. "Let's go my darlings."

Without another word or look to Anakin she started to lead the way towards the falls.

Perhaps it wasn't fair of her to be annoyed with him, after all she was the one keeping him in the dark about the reason for her sickness, a reason that would ease his worry at once, but she wished he would take her word for what it was.

Anakin glowered after them, his eyes narrowed and then he groaned and hopped to his feet and followed behind them.

It was a silent journey to the falls, except for Luke and Leia, who expressed their joy and awe at everything they saw.

Anakin kept a close distance behind them and Padmè was aware of his presence but refused to look back at him.

"Look!" Leia shouted and threw out her finger as they rounded a hill and the falls finally came into view.

Padmè felt her tension easing as she took in the magnificent view. She had been there more times than she could count but the beauty of her home world always took her breath away.

She loved finally being able to share it with her children, to look at their faces as they looked upon the wondrous landscapes of Naboo in awe.

"Wow…" Luke muttered, his eyes widening. "They're _huge!"_

Padmè laughed quietly. "Yes they are big, aren't they?"

"Mama what are _those?"_ Luke pointed in wide-eyed wonder to the large beasts roaming and grazing around the field.

"They're called Shaaks, Luke. They are very friendly animals but you have to be careful around them."

"Why, Mama?" Leia asked. "Doesn't friendly mean they won't hurt us?"

"You're right, sweetheart, they won't hurt you on purpose but they are very big. You don't want one of them to accidentally sit on you."

The twins burst into giggles and her smile grew, the sound delightful and infectious.

As they walked, her mind drifted to the last time she was there with Anakin, how he had tried to show off by riding one. Her heart softened a little at the memory.

Luke and Leia gawked in awe as they wandered past the Shaaks, and a few looked up to observe them curiously.

"Mama, that one is looking at me." Leia whispered, keeping a wide eyed stare on one who looked back at them while grazing.

"We are just as fascinating to them as they are to us." Padmè explained.

"Can I touch it?"

Generally, the Shaaks were very friendly and welcoming to other creatures but she had slight reservations about letting her children roam right up to them. "Let me see first. You stay right here."

She released their hands and walked over to the Shaak, who lifted it's head as she approached.

It's eyes watched her curiously and she smiled and slowly outstretched her hand and placed it gently on its side.

It snuffled and then returned to peacefully grazing.

She smiled, her worry tamed and called to Luke and Leia and they approached swiftly.

"Do just like I did and touch it very gently." Padmè instructed.

Leia stepped forward first and placed her hand below Padme's. Her face scrunched up and she laughed quietly as she ran her hand slowly across it's skin. "It feels funny."

Luke quickly stepped up beside his sister and also placed his hand on the animal and his face lit in a smile.

Living on a city planet meant that Luke and Leia were not exposed to large animals very often, except to view them through holos.

Their awe and joy at being able to interact with the Shaak was a priceless moment she wouldn't trade for anything.

After a minute, a few other particularly curious Shaaks wandered over, delighting Luke and Leia to no end.

"Hey!"

She stole a glance over her shoulder at Anakin's grunt and stifled a laugh.

One of the Shaaks had approached him from behind and was curiously sniffing at their picnic baskets.

"That's not yours." He told the animal and shifted them to his other hand. The Shaak lifted it's head and snuffled at him and he rolled his eyes before patting its side.

After they spent a few more minutes with the Shaaks they continued on towards the falls. She once again took both of their hands as she walked with them along the banks of the rivers and they both gawked at the immensity of the waterfalls.

After taking in the beauty of the falls, they turned their attention to the beauty of the water just at their feet. They stopped at a small shore, a little further from the falls where the water was calm and lapped gently at the sandy shore.

"Mama, can we go into the water?" Luke asked.

They had been learning to swim in one of the local pools and Padmè felt fairly confident in their ability as long as they didn't go too deep.

"Yes but stay close to the shore. There are other creatures who live in the water and you do not want to disturb them."

They cheered in joy, shed their shoes and then took off towards the water.

She settled herself down on a rock, smiling as she watched the children wade slowly and carefully into the water.

Anakin came and sat quietly beside her.

"Look at them." Padmè said quietly keeping her eyes upon them. "Look how happy they are." Leia squealed as Luke gently splashed some water in her direction. Her eyes narrowed and she splashed him back, earning a laugh from him. "I wouldn't take this experience away from them for anything."

He propped his legs up on the rock and rested his elbows over his knees. "You should have at least told me you weren't feeling well." He said, turning his head to her.

She sighed heavily and turned to him. "Anakin, I'm not _dying._ I'm…" she cut herself off, pressing her lips together and looked back out over the falls.

She couldn't tell him, not here, not like that.

"What?" He prodded.

"I'm…" she sighed again and shook her head. "...just having a little bit of nausea today, that's all."

He was quiet and she could feel his stare on her but she kept her eyes on the children.

They were nearly waist deep in the water and walking slowly in circles, enraptured by the view the crystal clear water gave them to the bottom.

Anakin finally let out a quiet sigh and he dropped his head.

His hand moved and fell softly on top of hers. "I'm sorry. Perhaps I overreacted a little."

"A little?" She turned to him, her brow raised.

"Alright," He rolled his eyes, "I definitely overreacted but you know how I worry about you."

She could see the concern in his eyes and her face softened in a smile and she leaned in to him, "Yes I know and I keep telling you there is no need. I would tell you if I thought there was something to worry about. Today is not about me it's about them and celebrating the five amazing years we've had with them."

She turned her gaze back to Luke and Leia with a smile. Luke had his hands cupped and full of sand and rocks and they both awed at the variety of shapes and colors.

"You're right." Anakin relaxed, his lips pulling in a small smile as he moved his hand back to prop behind her, bringing himself closer to her.

"I know."

They met each other's gaze and she laughed quietly before resting her head lightly on his shoulder.

"Ask me if you're concerned, Ani. Don't decide for me. I know you are just acting out of love but please don't presume to know you know what's best for me especially without discussing it with me first."

"I know you are perfectly capable of handling yourself. That's the woman I first admired and then fell in love with and continue to love every day. The woman who is not afraid to put herself in danger to get things done. My beautiful, strong and brave Queen Amidala…"

She hummed and reached for his free hand. "My sweet but stubborn Ani who always wants to protect me anyway."

He groaned quietly but then pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "I would do anything for you."

She squeezed his hand. "I know and I would do anything for you. I love you, Ani, so much but please try to trust my word."

"I do trust you." He insisted. "Unfortunately that doesn't always stop the worry...and…" he sighed quietly. "I've never heard you snap at the kids like that, not when you weren't overly tired or afraid for their safety."

She closed her eyes tightly. "I shouldn't have done that." She said quietly. "I overreacted but there is nothing to worry about. I promise you."

"Alright." He conceded. "I believe you." She wasn't sure if he did but at least he was not pressing the issue further. She resolved to tell him the truth soon.

Luke suddenly came splashing up through the water and back onto land, still cupping a handful of sand and rocks.

He approached them with a grin and they sat up to engage with him.

"Look what I found! Aren't they nice? And one of the rocks is _moving._ I think it's an animal."

He presented his cupped hands to his parents and they smiled in fascination at the objects in his hand.

"Let me see…" Anakin cupped one hand below his son's and gently poked at the brightly colored rocks in his hand with the tip of his finger. A slimy little creature poked out of the shell and Luke's eyes lit up in fascination.

"Ah, you're right about that Luke but they are water creatures so you should probably put him back so he can breathe."

Luke gasped in faint horror. "Sorry..." he whispered to his hands and then ran back to the shore and lowered his hands back into the water.

He smiled and waved as he watched the little creature swim away. "Bye!"

Padmè smiled and laughed in proud delight. "Oh he is such a sweet boy."

"He leaned from his Mama…" Anakin smiled at her once again wrapping an arm around her.

It was Leia who came running up next, her dress and hair completely soaked.

"Are you coming in the water too?" She asked eagerly.

"Uh, I think Mama and I are going to stay up here."

Leia's brow pressed together in a frown and she slowly inched closer to her father. "Please Daddy...can you _please_ come into the water?"

Anakin sucked in a breath as he looked into the wide brown eyes of his precious daughter.

"She did say please." Padmè said quietly and Anakin cast her a side glance and she smiled at him.

"We brought a change of clothes for a reason."

"Oh…" he sighed dramatically and looked back at Leia. "Alright then."

Leia's face split into a grin and she grabbed a hold of his hands and tugged.

"Hold on little lady." He laughed as he stumbled onto his feet.

He released Leia's hands and then went to remove his shirt.

"Go join your brother, Leia. Your dad and I will be there in a minute." Padmè instructed with a small, warm smile.

"Okay!" Leia nodded obediently and scampered back towards the water, proclaiming to her brother that their parents would be joining them.

Once she was safely beside Luke back in the water and then two had once again engaged in a rock hunt, Padmè took a moment to observe her husband's body in the sun.

He was certainly still at his young and athletic prime, his constant activity with the kids keeping him trim.

He caught her staring and gave her a smirk. She only grinned in reply. They were the only ones there and she was not going to be ashamed of her affection for him.

Anakin turned towards her and stopped to stand directly in front of her. He reached out and slowly removed the light shawl that covered her shoulders. Never breaking eye contact, his hands slid down her arms and then he grabbed onto her hands and pulled her up.

The quick motion suddenly sent her stomach twisting and she flinched at the sudden nausea.

Her grimace had not gone unnoticed and she held onto Anakin until it began to fade.

Once she was sure she wouldn't be getting sick, she let out a breath and pushed a smile to her lips.

"I'm fine." She told him again seeing the concern in his eyes. His eyes narrowed skeptically but he wisely kept his mouth shut that time.

She pushed the rest of the nausea to the back of her mind and entwined their fingers together. "Let's go join our children."

She let out another slow, deep breath as she moved forward and hoped it wouldn't be continuing all day.

Her mood lifted as a gentle breeze whipped past them, tussling her hair and bringing with other the delightful smells of the natural flora and the water.

Her eyes closed and she hummed in contentment, tilting her head back, letting the warmth of the sun hit her face.

"Being here brings back so many memories."

"Of your childhood?"

Her smile widened and she opened her eyes, turning to look at him. "Yes, before I was Queen...I spent quite a bit of time here. But also...of you and I. It's one of my favorite places in the galaxy. That's why I brought you here…"

His brow rose and his lips twitched in a smirk. "I thought you brought me here because it was secluded."

"Well, that was part of it." Her cheeks flushed as if she were that young woman of almost ten years ago. "I also wanted to impress the handsome young Jedi who stole my heart."

His smirk grew and he turned to her, reaching out to place his hands on her hips. "Oh really? I wasn't just _young Ani_ to you?"

She laughed quietly and shook her head. "By that time, no." She squeezed his hand and pulled him in closer. "By then you were very much Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi I was not allowed to fall in love with."

His smirk melted into a small grin and he leaned his head down toward her. "And aren't you so glad you broke the rules."

She hummed and tilted her head up. "I haven't regretted it for a moment."

Their lips met in a sweet, gentle and slow kiss.

They were soon pulled apart by a splash of water soaking their sides.

Padme's surprised gasp melted into a laugh and Anakin whipped his head towards the children, his eyes narrowing playfully. "Alright who did that?"

Simultaneously Luke and Leia both pointed at one another but there was a guilty playfulness in Luke's eyes that gave him away.

Anakin let go of Padmè and then in a quick few steps entered the water, scooped Luke into his arms and Luke squealed in delight.

With Luke safely in his arms, Anakin fell backwards into the shallow water, soaking both of them in the warm water.

Leia laughed and then gasped as Anakin quickly grabbed a hold of her and pulled her to his other side.

The three of them wrestled in the water until somehow the twins gained the upper hand and tackled their father into the water and sat on his legs, pinning him down.

He laughed as he lay back, only his legs covered in the water. He could have easily removed them but decided to give them the win and their joyful, triumphant laughter was well worth it.

Padmè watched them, her heart full of love. She walked slowly down to meet them and took a seat on the ground beside Anakin, the water soaking the edges of her dress.

"Alright, alright, that's enough, you won."

Luke and Leia cheered in triumph and then climbed off of him and then returned to playing with each other.

Anakin lay quietly on the ground for a moment, the water gently lapping at his waist and then he sat up. His nose crinkled as he lifted his hand and most of the wet sand slipped through his fingers but some of the dark, sticky grains stuck to his skin.

"I hate sand." He scoffed and threw his hand back into the water as Padmè laughed at him.

The next couple of hours was filled with both playing in the water and Anakin taking some time to practice with them. They were successfully able to manipulate the force and move a few small rocks from the water and into the air, much to their delight and Anakin's joy.

After their time in the water, they retreated back to the grass for lunch and soon after the twins curled up on a blanket and promptly fell asleep.

"They are wiped out." Anakin said as he sat down beside Padmè on their own blanket.

Luke was sprawled out on his stomach, his head tucked in the crook of his arm. Leia slept on her side, curled up directly beside him.

She smiled at him. "They did have a very busy morning."

He groaned quietly as he slowly fell onto his back, his arms spreading out beside him. He took a deep breath in and then out and closed his eyes.

"So did you." She observed in amusement and his lips twitched up.

"I used to be able to go for days," he sighed, opening his eyes to look at her, "constantly moving, constantly in action, fighting….now look at me. Defeated by a pair of five year olds."

She laughed quietly and laid down beside him, propping herself on her elbow. She reached out to brush his still damp hair off his forehead and he leaned his head toward her with a smile.

"You would come back exhausted. I barely got to see you because you were asleep."

His smile slowly faded. "I'm glad that time of our lives is over."

She reached out and placed her hand on his chest. "So am I."

His hand moved to cover hers and then he lifted his head and she swooped down to meet each other in a kiss.

He sat up slowly, never once breaking their kiss. He moved his hand to her face, cupping her cheek and they both let out a small pleasured moan as he deepened their kiss.

Her back arched as his other hand gripped her side and then trailed down her back.

He gently guided them back down to the blanket to where she was on her back and he hovered over her.

"Anakin." She gasped once their mouths parted and her eyes flickered closed as his lips trailed down to her jaw and neck. Her hands moved to his hair, the full and still damp locks she just loved to run her fingers through.

She gasped again as his lips traveled even lower and he groaned as she lightly gripped his hair.

"Anakin...we shouldn't...be doing this."

"Why not?" His voice was low and husky, murmuring in between kisses on her warmed skin. "The kids are asleep...we're all alone…"

She tilted her head back, letting herself enjoy the feeling of his heated kisses against her skin for another minute

Then she gently grabbed his face to still him. She licked her lips, swallowing thickly as he looked up at her, blue eyes darkened with desire.

"We're not alone." She told him breathlessly. "They may be asleep but they're still here and it is a public place even if we are the only ones here at the time being."

He dropped his head with a heavy sigh. "Is there something wrong about a husband kissing his wife?"

"Of course not." She smiled, caressing his cheek softly. "But I am still senator and this is Naboo, if I were to be spotted in this way…"

He sighed again and rolled off of her and fell at her side. "I love your mind but sometimes you are too logical."

She laughed quietly and leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek and then move her lips close to his ear. "Nothing is stopping us in the privacy of our own home, however…"

His hand shot out and rested on her thigh. She pulled back to look him in the eye and they shared a small wicked grin. "Well then I can't wait until we get home..."

He pressed one last good natured kiss to her mouth and then they fell back onto the blanket, curled in each others arms as they looked over their sleeping children.

"Can you believe it's been five years since they were born?" She mused, her mind filling with nostalgic memories: holding them for the first time, their first words and steps, all the little milestones as they grew and developed.

He hummed in agreement.. "They've grown so much. They're like little people. They can speak for themselves and think for themselves and eat by themselves and dress themselves...what _do_ they need us for?"

"Ani…"

"I'm kidding." He smirked and kissed the top of her head.

She sighed quietly. "I know what you mean. They're not babies anymore. They still need us for growth, guidance and care and will at least for another ten or so years but time moves so quickly."

She suddenly felt like there was a small rock sitting in the center of her abdomen. A new life was beginning to form, a new baby they'd get to raise all over again. It filled her heart with joy but the secret hung over her head.

"That it does." He answered and he sounded far away, no doubt also reminiscing on the twins early life.

She hoped he would be as happy as she was about the news. Given how much he adored fatherhood, she had no doubt he would.

After the children woke from their short naps, they continued their walk to see more of the falls. The kids played in another small swimming hole while Anakin and Padmè watched from a safely dry area.

After another of couple hours they then returned home for baths and dinner.

Anakin took the twins out for one more practice session while Padmè watched.

Fully exhausted from a long and tiring day, the twins went to bed and fell asleep easily, already looking forward to the next day when Padme's family would be coming to visit.

While she put them to bed, Anakin cleaned up in the 'fresher and afterwards, when the children were asleep it was Padme's turn to was the day away.

She walked into the bedroom to find herself alone and before she got dressed she took in her reflection, running her hand over her abdomen. She was hardly showing yet, it was only noticeable if one was looking for it. She felt the changes in her body, so similar to when she had the twins and despite the lack of change of physical appearance, she knew the truth.

After she slipped into a comfortable nightgown and dried her hair, she checked on the children who were still fast asleep, and then went to find Anakin.

Padme's breath caught in her chest as she stepped out onto the balcony where Anakin's tall frame was silhouetted by the setting sun.

Her heart swelled as her mind drifted back to their wedding day. She had felt the thrill of being newly in love and marrying the man that she loved but she was also filled with anxiety. She wondered how they would manage to keep their relationship a secret but as she met him, took his hands and pledged her life to him, her worries faded and they spent a few days together in peace.

Their situation now was different, she had no worry, only peace and love.

She smiled as she approached him and he turned his head towards her. Silently he turned fully towards her and held out his arms for her.

She sighed quietly as she melted against his chest, sliding her arms around him, looking out across the water and the beautiful sunset.

"Your heart is racing." Padmè whispered, listening to the loud thumping against her ear.

Anakin said nothing, only tightened his arms around her.

She frowned and lifted her head to look up at him.

"Anakin?"

His face was pulled in a frown, a distant look in his eyes as he looked out over the water.

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing." He said quietly and her brow furrowed. She thought in the last several years he had stopped closing himself off.

"Anakin, please…"

He sighed and looked down at her. "I was just thinking about how you said you wanted to live here with Luke and Leia."

"I did say that," She said quietly with a nod, "and I did want to. Part of me still does, a part of me always want to return to Naboo but that was when I thought I wouldn't be able to stay on the senate and you...oh."

Suddenly she realized what was bothering him. From the moment she told him about her pregnancy until the twins were born his life was a tumultuous mess.

He had been pulled every which way by her, by the Jedi and most notably by the Chancellor.

His frown deepened and he nodded once as he closed his eyes. "When I think of all that could have been, what I could have _done…_ "

"But you didn't…." She whispered meaningfully, sliding her hands up his chest. "Anakin, you didn't."

"I came so close." He whispered, his face pulling in regret. "All you wanted was to come here," He opened his eyes and looked out over the water, "to build our family and all I could think about was the Jedi and that stupid war."

"It doesn't matter." She said quietly, bringing her hand to his face and tilting his head toward her. "It doesn't matter anymore and you can't keep letting the guilt of what might have happened continue to torture you. Look where we are," Her lips lifted in a small smile, "Look at all we've done together. Yes, it's true that we never made it to live here but we're happy on Coruscant. Aren't we? Aren't you?" Her smile faded as he brow together and her stomach twisted and she wondered if he was. She thought the last five years had been wonderful, not without its bumps, but overall their lives were better.

"Yes," He let out a breath and his face relaxed into a small smile, "yes of course I am. Happier than I ever once thought possible." He brought his hand up to cover hers and squeezed gently.

"Then why live with regrets? You have a good life now. A stable job, a loving family…"

"No war, no Jedi…" he finished the thought for her and nodded, his smile growing.

"You're right. I need to stop dwelling on the past...the future is all that matters. My family is all that matters." He curled his fingers around her hand and brought it down to his lips, brushing a tender kiss against the back of her hand. "You and Luke and Leia."

She bit her lip, suppressing a smile as her heart leapt. Them standing together, in the place where they were married, the sun setting around them...it was finally the moment.

Anakin furrowed his brow inquisitively. "What? What is it?"

She released a breath and a smile slowly crossed her lips. "Anakin…" she gently grabbed his other hand and held them between them, nestled against her abdomen. "Something wonderful has happened."

She watched as his brow twitched inquistively and then his eyes widened as the realization dawned on him.

His gaze shot down to their hands and then back up to her. "You're pregnant?" a smile twitched at his lips. "Are you sure?:

She laughed in delight. "Yes... I've known for about a week and I wanted to tell you earlier but I wanted to be sure and I wanted to find the right moment…"

She extended his fingers until his palm was flat against her abdomen. "I am sure...we're having another baby."

"Padme…" he breathed and their eyes met.

An uncontained grin spread across her face and his smile grew to meet hers.

They both thought the same thing - it was different this time. They had nothing to hide, could embrace her pregnancy and the child with nothing hanging over their heads.

She let out a squeal of laughter as his arms wrapped around her and he lifted her off her feet. Her arms wrapped around his neck and they both laughed as he gently spun her in a circle.

"Wonderful news." He breathed once he sat her down and captured her lips in a kiss. "Such wonderful news."

"It's perfect, Ani." She brought her hands to his face. "Luke and Leia are old enough to understand and to be somewhat independent."

"Force," He breathed with a small grin, "Leia already thinks she can run the galaxy."

"She probably could." Padmè agreed and they shared a laugh.

"They'll be great with the baby."

"And they will be so excited, they are always asking me if they could have another brother or sister."

"They don't know?"

She gave him a look of bemusement. "Do you think I would tell them before I told you? And do you think that Luke could keep it a secret?"

"No...and, no…" he laughed quietly. "The boy has a mouth on him."

"I wonder where he gets that from." She teased with a smile.

"Oh definitely from the politician in the family." He teased back and she playfully poked at his sides in retaliation and he laughed, moving his hands to her hips and brought her in close and rested his forehead against hers.

Both smiling, they released a contented sigh and closed their eyes, enjoying the closeness.

Anakin lifted his head and furrowed his brow inquisitively. "Is that why you were so short with Leia this afternoon?"

Padmè dropped her head and sighed. "Oh, Ani I feel just horrible about that. I felt her knee dig into me and all I could think about in that moment was the baby."

Her hands automatically went to protectively cover her abdomen and Anakin's hands covered hers, frowning in concern.

"Do you think she could have done damage? Do we need to go to the medcenter?"

Padmè shook her head and lifted her head. "I doubt it. It wasn't all that hard, I just panicked. He or she is pretty safe in here." She let out a small, half laugh. "You were fortunate with the twins, you missed the first several weeks of my pregnancy. I was quite an emotional disaster in private, between worrying about you and the war and the pregnancy…"

"I wouldn't consider any time away from you to be fortunate."

"You will in the upcoming months."

He lowered his head to meet her eyes. "Never." He then kissed her forehead and she leaned into him with a small smile.

"Besides, I'm not one to judge about being an emotional disaster. You know how frequently I struggle with controlling my own emotions."

She smiled weakly and slid her hands onto his chest. "I guess that makes us quite the pair then."

He returned her weak smile. "Only the very best."

"We make pretty good parents, don't we?"

Anakin glanced over through the window to where the twins slept peacefully. "Well they're not dead so that's something."

Her brow raised, her lips twitching. "Oh, is that what qualifies as a good parent, not killing your children?"

"Usually a pretty big factor, I'd think." He answered with a smirk and she laughed, shaking her head.

"I think there's a bit more to it than that. I think we're doing the best we can. They're happy and healthy, most of the time. They are smart and well behaved…"

"Most of the time." They finished together and shared a knowing smile.

"Not much different than any other five year old."

"More so I'd say. If you ever had to deal with some of the Jedi Padawans…"

"I think you may be a little biased…"

"So I may be a little proud of my children. They're part of you, and part of me, and a lot of themselves and I think that makes them perfect."

She smiled. "I couldn't have said it better myself." She sighed in contentment glanced over to them. "They're pretty wonderful."

He leaned in, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "With a wonderful mother."

She turned back to him with a smile. "And father." She tightened their hands against her abdomen. "I cannot wait to bring this one into the world and for the joy they will bring us."

He only smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

She then rested her head on his chest as he drew her in to him, resting his chin softly atop her head. They remained in silence in each other's arms until the sun had set.

"Padme," he began quietly, "answer me honestly….Do you want to move here?" Her head lifted and she looked up at him in surprise. "The twins plus a newborn…."

She let out a long breath and looked out over the now darkened land, the moonlight reflecting off the calm, still water. It was so quiet and peaceful, unlike the noisy cities in Coruscant. She had become used to the noise but she had to admit she very much enjoyed the silence. "It would be nice…" she mused.

"Do you?" she asked him in return looking back to him. They were both forced into circumstances when entering their marriage. Their only choice was getting married and even that was held in tight secrecy to their hearts. After Anakin left the Jedi, there wasn't much talk about where they would live. Anakin could freely live with her and their children in her apartment and that was that.

Over the course of the last five years they made a lot of decisions together mostly about how to raise the children but the thought of living elsewhere had never come up until now. At least, not in her mind.

The corners of his mouth twitched up and there was a peace about him that hadn't been there when she first stepped out to find him that evening. "The environment is so much more suitable for raising children. We have this beautiful home and all it's land for them to live and train on. We could take them out to explore without worry about the crime levels of Coruscant. The Gungans are relatively peaceful people. The danger is low...would it be so bad here?"

"No…" she smiled and rested her head on his chest. "It wouldn't but...what about our jobs? I do have to regularly attend Senate meetings."

"Bail travels to and from Alderaan all the time. Not Senators live on Coruscant." He countered. "You could even work out of Theed if you needed to."

"And what about you? You've worked up a good rapport on Coruscant…"

He shrugged simply. "Nothing I can't do here. Believe me, I'm very charming."

"Is that what you call it?" Her lips twitched up.

He gently squeezed her hips in protest and she laughed. "I know you are."

"You would have to leave Obi-wan." Her voice was teasing but she knew it would be hard for him.

Leaving the Jedi behind? That was no a problem for Anakin but he was still very much attached to his former master.

His face did harden, his eyes narrowing in contemplation and he remained in silence for a minute. Then he sighed. "He knows how to fly and so do I. He may be a friend but he has his life and we have ours."

She blinked in surprise and her heart suddenly flipped at how calmly and seriously he answered such a big question. "Ani...are we seriously considering this? It's a big change, especially for the twins."

"Is it? They haven't haven't started schooling yet so they'll be able to start it here. They'd be closer to their grandparents, to their cousins and they love it here."

She let out a long breath. "Anakin, this is a big decision and one we cannot take lightly. We are talking about changing our entire lifestyle."

He nodded quietly, his brow pressed down thoughtfully. "I've lived on two planets that I can remember. Tatooine I can't think about without thinking about my mother and it was never really a home but a place where we lived. I love the life we created together on Coruscant but it's also it's full of memories of a life I want to put behind us. This place….the first place where it was just you and me, where we fell in love and got married...this feels like _home._ "

Her eyes watered at the love in his voice. Anakin had been a lonely boy who longed for home, a place and a family to call his own. His eyes shone in the hope that Naboo would be that place. Though she had seen him in love, seen him happy over several different things in his life, she had never seen that look in his eyes.

She wanted nothing more than to give it to him.

"Can't we at least consider it?" He turned that hopeful look to her and she swallowed over the sudden lump in her throat.

She blinked away tears and took a breath. "Yes." She whispered. "Yes, Ani, of course we can. I would love for this to be our home but we do need to consider all of the changes that would come with it."

He affectionately rolled his eyes with a light smirk. "So logical…" He shook his head, caressing her cheek.

"And you're so reckless...I don't want to make any rash decisions when it comes to our family. I want to make certain that this is right. It feels right but we need to think through everything before we do it."

His smile widened and he reached down for her hands and nodded. "I agree. Don't give me that look," he laughed as her brow rose in surprise, "It's not just you and me. It's Luke and Leia and…" his hand moved to cover her abdomen. "Any other future children we may have. What's best for them is my top priority."

"I can't believe we are really discussing this…" She felt the same sense of thrilling excitement and worry that she felt on their wedding day. For a brief moment she allowed her mind to wander, to picture herself living there on a daily basis, to picture the children living there, peaceful and carefree.

Then she took a breath and brought her thoughts back to reality. "Realistically, we may not be able to move until after the baby is born and old enough to travel. Which would give us plenty of time to really be certain this is what we want, if it's the best thing for us and to work out our plans."

Anakin merely smiled at her, that confident smile which either always reassured her or made her nervous, depending on the situation. "I feel it Padme, like an alignment in the Force," he pulled her close to him, resting his chin on her head as he looked out over Naboo.

"This is where we belong."


	6. Year 5 - Part 2

_**A/N: Well these chapters just keep getting longer! I am definitely not low on ideas...you can probably expect an update about once a month just because of my work schedule! I have the next several chapters planned and somewhat written already so it's not going anywhere! Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think! I'm very excited for this chapter...**_

* * *

Obi-Wan wasn't sure how he continued to get himself sucked into these situations.

The life of a Jedi was never dull and was always busy with quiet days far and few between.

It just so happened that on one of these quiet days, where he had planned on doing some much needed rest, meditation and reading, he found himself suddenly otherwise occupied.

Senator Amidala had a very important meeting with the senate that, as it happened, was planned to last all day.

Anakin had called early that morning and explained he _also_ had a very important mission to run.

Despite telling his former padawan that a Jedi's quarters was no place for younglings, Anakin proceeded to show up at his door and push his two offspring into the room with a promise that he "wouldn't be long."

That was how he ended up with the two Skywalker twins at his small table, nibbling at the breakfast Anakin had already prepared for them and wondering what in the world he was supposed to do with two younglings for near an entire day.

They were sitting rather still and quiet but he _had_ heard Anakin warning them to be on their best behavior for Uncle Obi outside his door.

Obi-Wan knew from experience from dealing with Anakin as a youngling that a Skywalker's best behavior usually meant something entirely different from other people's.

However, the twins did have Padmè as a mother and she at the very least taught them manners.

"Uncle Obi?"

It was Leia's sweet voice that called to him and his heart melted a little at the pair of them looking at him with such adoration.

He wasn't as involved in their lives as perhaps he would have liked but he certainly was more involved than he should have been, living an attachment free life and all of that.

He was not a fool to even try to convince himself he was not attached to Anakin and his family.

It was significantly harder convincing the Jedi order of the fact. Although he was fairly certain they knew it as well.

There was many a day he was caught spending time with Anakin and his family that had absolutely nothing to do with Jedi business.

He had spent over ten years with Anakin almost constantly at his side and could hardly imagine his life without him. As much trouble as Anakin had caused, he missed his presence just as much, if not more.

He was often kept busy by the Order but he also looked forward to the times he could spend with his former padawan and his family.

Especially now that Anakin had told him of their eventual plans to move their family to Naboo. It was a wise decision for them, safer for the younglings, but it did mean he would see even less of the Skywalkers and he had to make the best of the time they did still have on Coruscant.

"Yes, dear one?"

"What are we doing today?"

"Oh...ah…" He hadn't quite decided that yet. His mind was still focused on what he had planned for himself - the books were sitting piled on his desk all ready to be studied.

"I don't suppose I could convince you to read with me?"

Luke's face scrunched up and Leia gave him a look that reminded him so much of Anakin and he had his answer.

"I like reading with Mama and Daddy but Uncle Obi, your books are old and boring."

" _So_ boring." Luke rolled his eyes and hopped off the chair and approached him.

Obi-Wan pressed his brow together and crossed his arms. "How precisely do you know that? I don't believe you have ever read my books."

"Daddy says that the books Mama chooses for us are so much better than the ones you made him read." Leia said matter of factly.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Daddy says, eh…" he muttered under his breath.

"Uncle Obi, can we do Jedi things?" Luke asked, a spark of excitement in his eyes.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Well, Luke, reading is a _Jedi thing._ Jedi's must read and study and…"

"No," Luke dramatically rolled his eyes again, " _fun_ Jedi things!"

Force help him Luke was his father's son.

"Being a Jedi is not about having fun Luke." He told Luke somewhat sternly.

Luke's familiarity to his father was only solidified as his brow furrowed in a pout. "But you tell us fun stories all the time!"

"And if I took you out to do any of those so called _fun_ things your parents would kill me."

Luke only continued to pout and Obi-Wan sighed.

He took in their pleading, needing, faces and for the life of him could not think of a single thing to do.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. There was something but he wasn't so sure the Order would approve. He heard Anakin's voice in the back of his mind berating him for being such a rule-follower.

He ignored it and addressed the children anyway, "Well then if you don't want to read, how would you like to see the Jedi temple?"

Both of their faces lit up, Leia slid off her seat and Luke bounced excitedly on his heels.

"Can we?"

Obi-Wan's lips twitched, happy he had at least found something they were interested in. "I don't see why not." He paused for a moment, shaking his head as they cheered in excitement.

He loudly cleared his throat to get their attention and they froze, looking at him expectantly. "But I need you both to be very quiet, do you understand? The Jedi temple is not a place for fun and playing around."

"Okay, Uncle Obi." They answered in unison.

He smiled at them fondly. He wasn't sure what to expect out of the day but one thing was for certain, it would prove to be very interesting.

* * *

Younglings accompanied by a Jedi Master in the temple was not an uncommon sight but he drew stares because there was no mistaking Anakin Skywalker's children.

Almost every elder Jedi had been around when Anakin first arrived, and though Luke was still a few years younger than Anakin was at that time, he resembled his father strikingly.

He had his same penchant for talking a little too much. Although he had promised to be quiet, he expressed his fascination at everything he saw, but did so quietly so Obi-Wan couldn't much fault him for that.

And Leia, while not identical in looks to her brother or her father, carried her father's very spirit. The two of them together were the very essence of Anakin and Anakin had left an impression.

Force help him, he adored them and embraced his status as Uncle Obi. _It was not the Jedi way_ but the Jedi way had almost cost him Anakin and that near loss, combined with everything else about the Clone Wars, put much into a different perspective. He still dedicated his life to the Jedi and spent most of his time on missions or in meditation but he also opened his heart to becoming very much attached to Anakin's children.

How could he not when Luke curled up in his lap for a nap or Leia came running over to him to show him what she'd made. Anakin had become far more important to him than he ever imagined when they first met and it only made sense that his children would as well.

He preferred to keep that side of his life separate and private. He needed to for his protection as well as theirs.

But once again, Anakin had forced his hand.

They were of course, very fascinated when they spotted the bust of Anakin displayed with the others.

"Why is there a statue of Daddy's head in here?" Luke asked, pointing to it.

The Order commissioned the bust shortly after the end of the Clone Wars and the defeat of Chancellor Palpatine. Despite having left the Order, Anakin was deemed a war hero. Obi-Wan made a comment about how Anakin's big head certainly didn't need to be displayed for all to see. Anakin made a comment in return how he wasn't sure how much of an honor it was to be displayed in the same room as the fallen Jedi.

"Your father was a General for the Republic in the Clone Wars and was essential in helping defeat the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, who wanted to bring down the Republic and build his own empire." Obi-Wan pointed to the plaque beneath the bust. "His name shall be remembered to Jedi for all time for what he has done."

Both twin's eyes widened in shock and awe, clearly it was news to them.

"Our Daddy did that?" Leia asked and Obi-Wan laughed quietly.

"Yes, Leia, he certainly did."

After touring them around the areas he knew he wouldn't get scolded for by the Council, eventually found their way out to the gardens, where a group of Padawans were meditating.

"What are they doing, Uncle Obi?" Luke asked, eyes wide in wonder.

"Those are our Padawans, Luke and they are meditating in the Force."

"What are Padywans?" Leia asked.

Obi-Wan tried to hide his amused smirk and explained, "Padawans are Jedi in training."

"Jedi, like you?"

"Yes, one day they will learn how to be a Jedi Knight and perhaps a Jedi Master like me."

"Woah…" Luke broke out in a large smile. "I want to be a Padawan!"

Obi-Wan sighed quietly and rubbed his temple. "Anakin is definitely going to kill me." He muttered under his breath.

"Do you think I could, Uncle Obi?"

Obi-Wan smiled and placed his hands on both of their shoulders. "I know you two can do anything you put your minds to." He cleared his throat as he noticed the familiar glint in Luke's eyes.

"However, young Padawans are accepted into the order at a very young age, Luke, and you must be force sensitive to be a Jedi."

"Okay…" Luke seemed a little dejected but not completely put off. If he was anything like his parents, it most certainly would not be the last time it was brought up. The truth was Luke and Leia were prime age to be taken into the Order but he dare not ever approach the subject to Anakin.

"Let's not disturb them." Obi-Wan said quietly and started to guide them to another, emptier spot in the garden.

"You two can wander around a little but stay close. I will be just over there." He pointed and Luke and Leia nodded their understanding and then took off in smiles towards a group of trees.

Obi-Wan took a minute to relax against one of his favorite trees. It was one of his favorite places to go and meditate but there would be no meditating today. Instead, as he listened to the sound of their laughter, he took a minute to contemplate how he would entertain the children for the rest of the afternoon.

Padmè had communicated with him on one of her breaks to apologize again and ask him to bring the children to her for lunch.

That was still a couple hours away however and he knew the Jedi garden could only occupy their inquiring minds for so long.

"Uncle Obi...look!"

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and turned towards Luke's excited call and he shot to his feet, eyes wide.

The twins stood facing each other, a few feet apart, their hands outstretched with a medium sized rock floating between them.

He was not surprised that Anakin's children were Force sensitive. He could sense it every time he was around them and had expected it from the moment they were born, given who their father was. He _was_ surprised that they were aware of it and had particularly good control for such a young age.

He approached them, his mouth agape. "Does your father known you can do this?"

He would find it hard to believe Anakin wouldn't know this fact about his children, but he also wondered if he did, why he wouldn't tell him.

"Uh-huh!"

"Daddy helps us practice!" Leia stated proudly. "I can only lift small things alone but with Luke or Daddy we can do bigger things!"

Obi-Wan rubbed at his temple. "Of course he would fail to mention this to me." He muttered under his breath.

He sighed heavily but shook it off and turned his attention back to the younglings with a smile.

"Well, I would say you two are _naturals."_

Luke grinned proudly and twisted his wrist, Leia following suit and the rock flipped a few times in the air.

"That means we can be Jedi, right? 'cause we're uh...force...we have the force!"

Obi-Wan sucked in a breath through his teeth. Oh, Anakin was most definitely going to kill him and he was most definitely going to kill Anakin.

"The Force is something you use, Luke. What you _are_ is Force sensitive, which means you have the power to use the Force. But not all Force sensitive people are Jedi."

"Like Daddy?"

"Well, yes and no. Your father used to be a Jedi."

The rock slipped out of their hold and fell to the ground with a loud crack as the twins turned to him with wide eyes.

"He _was?"_

Oh, he was most certainly dead.

He could understood why Anakin chose not to tell his children about his past but as the truth was now out, he felt they had a right to know who their father had been.

"Yes, he was. I trained him myself. He was my padawan for ten years until he became a Jedi Knight. That is why you saw that statue of him in the temple - only people who were once Jedi have them."

Luke and Leia's eyes were lit with awe. They quickly glanced at each other, then back to him and finally ran over to him.

"Tell us more, Uncle Obi." Leia said, grabbing one of his hands.

"Pleaseeee." Luke begged, grabbing the other.

He laughed to himself, smiling at their excitement. "Oh very well then. Come, sit with me."

He led them back over to the tree and settled back against its bark. Luke curled into his right side and Leia, his left both looking eagerly up at him.

For only the thousandth time he was reminded of a young Anakin, hanging on his every word.

"Well let's start from the beginning shall we?" He slung one arm around each of them and pulled them close and smiled as he began, "Your father was nine years old when he first joined the Jedi order and he was supposed to train under an older Jedi Master called Qui-Gon Jinn…"

* * *

Tales of Anakin's days with the Jedi, some details omitted of course, kept them occupied for hours. Obi-Wan loved to reminisce on all the good memories he had of training Anakin and his children loved to hear the heroic adventures of their father.

He hadn't realized how late it had gotten until he was beeped on the comms by Padmè wondering where they were.

With a promise to continue with more stories at another date, Anakin's protests notwithstanding, he gathered the twins and headed off towards the senate building.

He continued to tell hem little anecdotes about Anakin that kept them laughing all the way there.

Once inside the senate and heading towards Padmè's office, in the middle of one of these mini stories, he rounded the corner and nearly ran into two other people. His eyes first caught the tall man in front of him. "Oh pardon me, Senator. My attention was otherwise occupied."

Bail Organa smiled and waved his hand in dismissal. "That is quite alright, Master Kenobi. It does appear you have your hands full."

"Yes." Obi-Wan said with a small laugh and then his eyes trailed to the body beside the senator and his brow lifted in surprise.

"Ahsoka."

The young Togruta smiled in warm greeting. "Hello Master Kenobi."

Her gaze darted down briefly to the children attached to his hands and her eyes crinkled in confusion.

Obi-Wan's lips curved in a small, soft smile. "It is so good to see you again, Ahsoka."

Her face lit up as she looked back up at him with a smile. "And you as well, Obi-Wan."

"Whatever brings you back to Coruscant?"

"I had some business with Senator Organa." Ahsoka answered looking at the senator. "He has been helping me from afar for quite some time but I thought it appropriate I finally meet with him in person."

Obi-Wan looked back at Bail. "Ah Bail, I take it you are not occupied by the same meeting that takes Senator Amidala's attention for the day?"

Bail glanced down to the younglings still holding tightly to Obi-Wan's hands and his eyes softened in a realization and mild amusement. "No thankfully, Padmè's meeting does not involve me today."

"How fortune for you."

"Indeed." He stifled a small laugh and directed his attention to the twins with a warm smile. "Hello Luke, hello Leia…"

"Hello Mr. Bail." They chorused politely.

"Are you assigned youngling duty today, Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka asked, her lips curved in amusement. "I would have thought your responsibilities go beyond that."

Obi-Wan glanced down at Luke and Leia, who smiled up at him and his face softened in a smile. "A duty they are not but watching them today certainly was a surprise."

"Ah, I take it that Anakin is also busy today?" asked Bail.

Ahsoka perked up at the mention of her old master.

"Yes," Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "of course he decided to tell me only this morning. Surprise dear Uncle Obi, now didn't he?" He glanced meaningfully down to the children and they giggled.

Ahsoka's eyes widened. " _Uncle Obi?"_

The Skywalker twins were so well known to almost every Jedi on Coruscant that Obi-Wan nearly forgot Ahsoka had been away for so long and wouldn't have a clue about Anakin's children.

"Ah yes, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan started with a self-satisfied smile that he had the privilege to tell Anakin's former padawan he was now a proud father. "Allow me to formally introduce Luke and Leia Skywalker."

Ahsoka gasped quietly, her eyes widening further, and then a smile spread across her face. "These are _Anakin's_ children?"

"They are indeed."

Ahsoka slowly knelt down to their eye level, her eyes filled with awe and delight.

"Hello there." She greeted the twins and held out her hand toward them. "It's so nice to meet you. My name is Ahsoka, I am a friend of your father's."

Luke was the first to reach out and shake her hand with a wide and friendly smile. "Hi Ahsoka, I am Luke Skywalker!"

Ahsoka laughed in delight, taking in the boy's appearance and his striking familiarity to Anakin. "Yes, yes of course you are."

She then turned her attention to Obi-Wan's other side, to the young girl who stared at her dubiously, and offered her hand. "You must be Leia."

Leia nodded and took her hand. "Daddy says to not trust strangers but you know Uncle Obi and Mr. Bail, so you must be good."

"Yes, I know _Uncle Obi,_ " she fought a laugh and quickly glanced up to him and he just affectionately rolled his eyes, "and Senator Organa very well. I also know your Dad very well." She scoffed lightly and shook her head, not believing the words she had said.

"Ahsoka used to be your father's padawan." Obi-Wan told them. "Remember I was telling you how I trained him? Well, he trained Ahsoka."

Luke's eyes lit up and he gasped in excitement. "Does that mean you're a Jedi?"

Ahsoka gave him a gentle, somewhat sad smile. "I used to be."

Luke's smile faded and his brow furrowed and Leia mirrored her brother's expression.

"Are you not a Jedi because you also have a baby?"

"What?"

"Daddy is not a Jedi anymore because Jedi's can't have babies and Daddy has us! That is what Uncle Obi said."

Bail cleared his throat lightly and raised his brow in question. Obi-Wan looked up at him with a sigh and a shrug.

"Oh," Ahsoka blinked in surprise, "no I don't have a baby. I just didn't want to be a Jedi anymore."

"Why?" Luke asked.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Luke, we do not ask such personal questions…."

"It's alright Master Kenobi." Ahsoka assured him with a small smile then addressed Luke. "I just realized there were other things I wanted to do and being with the Jedi wasn't the right place for me."

Luke frowned thoughtfully. "Oh." He then nodded in acceptance. "Okay then!"

Ahsoka smiled, already charmed by Anakin's delightful boy.

"So what brings you to the senate today?" asked Bail of Obi-Wan.

"Well, mercifully, Padmè is allowed a break for lunch and she wanted to be with the twins."

"Padmè is their mother." Ahsoka realized with a small, delighted gasp. "Of course she is," She scoffed and rolled her eyes with a grin, "as if it could have been anyone else."

She shared a knowing look with Bail and Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi," Ahsoka addressed him, "I have finished my business here on Coruscant and I hate to invite myself along but I would love to say hello to Padmè. If you think she wouldn't mind, that is."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I don't think Padmè would mind at all, Ahsoka. In fact I'm sure she would be absolutely delighted to see you."

* * *

Padmè sunk into the chair in her office with a groan, placing one hand over her swollen abdomen.

She kept up appearances in the meeting, she had done it before and could certainly do it again. She planned to work up until the very last days of her pregnancy but as the months drew on and her child grew, her body felt the changes.

She had no trouble doing her job and refused to be treated any differently because she was with child. The moment she was alone however, she let herself feel everything her pregnancy was doing to her.

She kept one hand on her stomach while the other first rubbed at her sore back and then her neck.

She closed her eyes and tried to relax. She had a bit of time before she had to return to the meeting and she told Obi-Wan to bring the twins for lunch. Part of her wished she could just take a little rest but she felt for Obi-Wan who had been practically forced into babysitting due to her husband's poor scheduling.

She almost drifted off until there was a small but hard kick against her hand. A smile rose to her lips and she rubbed her hand in small circles.

"Hello darling." She cooed to her unborn child and she, or he, kicked again. She had a feeling it was a girl, though she had the same suspicion about the twins and she supposed she was half right about that. At almost every one of her check ups she made sure there was only one baby this time. Not that twins wouldn't have been welcome or loved, it was just an overwhelming thought. Thankfully, all scans so far had proved only one child.

Not a minute later there was a knock on the door and then the doors hissed open.

She stood up just in time to have Luke and Leia run in and hug her legs.

"Mama!"

She smiled down at them and placed her hands on their heads. She combed her fingers through their hair, Leia's flowing loose today in lack of time from either she or Anakin to braid it in her favorite style.

"Hello my darlings, did you two have a good day so far with Uncle Obi? I hope you behaved yourselves."

"We did!" They chimed together.

"They were on their best behavior." said Obi-Wan with a smile as he walked in.

Padmè lifted her head and her eyes widened as she spotted the familiar face walking in behind Obi-Wan.

"Ahsoka!"

A smile broke across Ahsoka's face. "Hello Padmè!"

She walked over to her and Padmè stepped out of her children's embrace to meet her old friend in a friendly and welcoming hug.

"It's so good to see you." Padmè pulled away with a grin, placing her hands on her arms.

"And you…" Ahsoka's eyes twinkled in delight as she gave her a once over. "...and look at you! I take it you're expecting another little Skywalker?"

Padmè's brow rose for a moment and then her cheeks flushed. "Obi-Wan told you."

"Yes," Ahsoka grinned, "and of course I met Luke and Leia. They're absolutely beautiful, Padmè."

She gave them a meaningful smile and an enthusiastic wave and they returned the gesture from where they were already seated on the small couch.

Padmè glanced over her shoulder and smiled at them.

"Thank you," she said, turning back to Ahsoka. "Does Anakin know you're here?"

"No but I was actually going to ask about him before I ran into Obi-Wan who told me he was out for the day."

"Do you have time to stay?" Padmè wondered. "Anakin should be back in just a few hours and I know he'd love to see you."

"Yes, of course I will stay." Ahsoka nodded with a smile. "I would love to see him again too. I can't believe he is a _father!"_

Padmè smiled. "I suppose to you it must seem strange. These last five years were at first a bit of a dream for us but quickly became our new reality."

"They're five years old? Which means…" Ahsoka's face slowly softened in realization. "Which means they were born around the same time as…"

"The end of the Clone Wars." Padmè finished for her quietly with a nod.

Ahsoka nodded solemnly. "I had heard that Anakin…." She cleared her throat, suddenly wary of the younglings in the room and how much they did and did not know. "...what had happened to the Chancellor. You were pregnant at the time? You were together?"

"We were married, yes." Padmè confirmed with a small smile and rubbed a hand almost subconsciously across her belly, "and I was pregnant, very much so."

"Married?" Ahsoka's eyes widened. "Since _when?_ Was he not still a Jedi at that time?"

"Oh we were married in secret, for obvious reasons, almost eight years ago now."

Ahsoka scoffed and crossed her arms. "You mean to say the entire time I knew him he was married to you?"

"Yes." Padmè smiled a little sheepishly.

"And he lectured me about my feelings." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Ahsoka, you above all else should know Anakin was not very good at following the Jedi code." Obi-Wan said with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Anakin struggled with it every day." Padmè said. "It was a struggle for both of us and I'm not sure how long we would have been able to keep it up. We nearly reached our breaking point shortly before I found out I was pregnant the first time. I'm fairly certain it would have all fallen apart if he hadn't left the Jedi."

Ahsoka frowned. "It must have been hard having to lie about your relationship but you certainly did a good job of hiding it. I always knew he held some feelings for you but I thought you were close friends at most. However, you were actually married to a Jedi." She scoffed, more impressed than anything and then turned to Obi-Wan.

"Did you know?" Ahsoka thought of all people, Anakin's master might have known but given how much they both preached about attachments she doubted it.

"No I did not." Obi-Wan said confirming her thought. "The same as you I believed him to be infatuated with the senator and I had warned him about acting on it but of course he had already married so my warnings were useless."

"Always the rebel." Ahsoka shook her head affectionately.

"Isn't he just." Obi-Wan said with just as much affection.

"Though he wasn't the only one, Master Kenobi, Anakin always liked to talk about you and Duchess Satine…." She trailed off as Obi-Wan flinched and his smile fell and Ahsoka instantly regretted her words.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned her."

"No that's alright." Obi-Wan cleared his throat and crossed his arm with a frown. "You are correct...Satine was very dear to me." He took in a deep breath and released it with a forlorn shake of his head. "We've all had to deal with matters of the heart at one point or another. We are compassionate and empathic by nature but love is complicated. Part of being a Jedi means being able to look past those feelings. Anakin was never able to and had no desire to which is what set him apart from the rest of us."

"No offense, Obi-Wan, but not being able to fall in love seems almost a little too harsh."

"Ahsoka, believe it or not, I do agree with you."

Ahsoka looked at him in surprise and he explained. "I lost Satine and live with regret that I never..." He trailed off, choking over his words, "...that I didn't or couldn't allow myself to acknowledge…" He sighed heavily, frustrated that he was still unable to bring himself to say it aloud.

He shook his head and changed the subject off of Satine. "And I nearly lost my padawan because of it. Anakin is happier now than ever was…"

"Almost lost him?" Ahsoka cut him off with a frown. "How?"

Obi-Wan hesitated and exchanged a look with Padmè. "Perhaps that is something you should ask Anakin himself."

"Alright…" Ahsoka narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"He will be so happy to see you, Ahsoka." Padmè said with a soft smile and reached out to touch her arm. "I know he's missed you even if he hasn't said so."

Ahsoka's face softened into a small smile. "I've missed him too and I can't wait to speak with him."

* * *

Anakin rubbed his temples as he pulled into the hangar and left the ship in the hands of the land crew. The important mission that he had been assigned was hopping over to the other side of Coruscant to do _inventory._

He was a _pilot_ , and a damn good one, over the last two years he had been to many planets in dire need across the galaxy, and he had to scramble to find someone to watch Luke and Leia for _inventory._

He almost gave his boss a piece of his mind except he had great connections to the operations master on Naboo. If Anakin wanted his transfer to go through in a few months he knew he would have to behave himself.

He'd had a growing headache because if though throughout the afternoon.

After he signed in and locked up, he headed off towards the temple.

It was a place he only visited when absolutely necessary and it was interesting showing up that morning and getting the guards to allow him and his children in.

Most people knew him of course but he was no longer a Jedi with free access to roam the temple as he pleased.

He found it a little odd that as he approached the temple, his headache started to lessen and he was filled with a slightly familiar peaceful feeling he couldn't quite name. He could feel his childrens' presence but there was something else too, as if something that had been missing for a long time had finally slipped back into place. For him it was a very peculiar feeling to have around the Jedi temple.

The feeling only grew in intensity as he approached Obi-Wan's room but he dismissed it as only his relief to finally be home and see his children again after a frustrating day.

He knocked on Obi-Wan's door and then opened the doors. "Obi-Wan, I'm back...I hope they weren't too much…" Anakin trailed off as he took in the scene inside Obi-Wan's room. At first he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Ahsoka Tano sat on Obi-Wan's couch with his daughter in her lap.

Her face lit up in a smile as their eyes met and his eyes widened and suddenly that familiar feeling made sense.

"Ahsoka?"

"Hi Skyguy." Her bright blue eyes twinkled in mirth. Her fingers were curled in Leia's hair, in the midst of braiding. "Beautiful daughter you have."

"Hi Daddy!" Leia greeted with a smile, having fully overcome her hesitance around Ahsoka. "'Soka is braiding my hair!"

He was shaken from his shock by another little body slamming into his leg and looked down to find Luke grinning up at him. "Hi Dad!"

He smiled down at his son and brushed his fingers affectionately through his hair. "Hello Luke. Did you have a good day?"

"Uh-huh, the best!"

"Good...that's good…" He lifted his head and searched the room for his former master and his brow pressed together when he found him in the corner.

Obi-Wan smirked, raised his brow and shrugged.

"Uh…" Anakin looked back at Ahsoka and blinked to make sure she was really there. It had been years since he saw her - his world was a different place and she had been included in it. The past he had left behind.

"What are you doing here?" It was the only question he could think to ask, though he wanted to know so much more.

"It's good to see you too, Anakin." She remarked with a small smirk.

She finished off Leia's braid and then put her hands lightly on the girl's shoulders. "There you go, Leia. Why don't you go over by your brother? I have to talk to your father for a minute."

"Okay," Leia nodded and looked over her shoulder with a smile, "thanks for doing my hair, 'soka!"

Ahsoka smiled back at her. "You're very welcome, Leia."

Leia hopped off her lap and ran over to Luke who had returned to Obi-Wan's small table.

Then Ahsoka stood and approached Anakin with a knowing smirk.

"Master…" She greeted kindly.

Anakin took her in, getting his first real glimpse of her in years. He had this image of her in his mind's eye as his young padawan but she had grown. She now stood exactly at his height and her montrals had grown too. Her face was still young but her features had sharpened as she grew into adulthood.

"You look good, Ahsoka."

"Thanks Skyguy, so do you." Her eyes trailed over him, her smile growing. "Fatherhood has done you well, which is a sentence I never expected to say."

"Yes," he laughed weakly, "a lot has happened since I last saw you."

"Yes, so I was told…Anakin…" She tilted her head, "you left the Jedi to have a family?"

His brow pressed together and he nodded once. "It was a bit more complicated than that but essentially yes and it was the best decision I've ever made."

Her face pulled into a smile that was not there the last time he saw her. He liked to think he had come to know his padawan very well, and at one time could read her expressions, but the truth was they had spent many years apart.

Still, there was a familiar glint in her eyes and he knew that she was contemplating something.

Then without warning she suddenly launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and he threw his arms around her to steady himself.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispered against his ear.

He laughed quietly and held her tighter and he felt a tightening in his chest.

Ahsoka's approval was important to him because she was important to him

"Thanks, Snips."

The reality of her presence finally fully hit him as he spoke her nickname and held her in his arms. An embrace that was long overdue and never could be acted upon while they were Jedi.

"Seriously," she moved her hands to his arms as she pulled away, "I could see you were unhappy but I didn't think you would leave. That silly pride of yours and all."

"Hey!"

"Don't argue with me, you know that's what was keeping you. You had a sense of duty to the Jedi despite disagreeing with them."

His face softened and he sighed. "You could always see what I couldn't. You're right...and it took a lot for me to reach the conclusion I should have reached a long time ago. It took the birth of my children to know where my true allegiance was and it's them…" He trailed off and glanced behind her, smiling as he observed them, fully engaged in an animated conversation. "Always them."

"And Padmè." She added with a smirk.

"And Padmè." He agreed, nodding his head and then snapped his gaze quickly to her. "Wait, how did you…"

She laughed. "I saw Padmè earlier. Congratulations, by the way. I know another little Skywalker is on the way."

Anakin's smile grew. "Thanks."

"They are beautiful, Anakin and so smart."

His chest swelled with the warmth of pride and love. They received compliments from almost everyone they met but from his former padawan it held a lot more meaning.

"They were talking my ear off about everything they had learned today and they were especially ecstatic to know their father has been a Jedi."

"What?" His head snapped up, his eyes narrowing and looked for Obi-Wan across the room.

Obi-Wan just stared back at him with raised eyebrows.

Ahsoka stifled a small laugh and Anakin shot her a look.

He cleared his throat and brushed his hand across her shoulder. "Excuse me a minute, Snips."

Ahsoka smirked as Anakin marched over to his former Master.

"Ahsoka?" Leia called to her and Ahsoka walked over and took a seat beside the twins.

"Yes Leia?"

"Is Uncle Obi in trouble?"

"Dad only looks at us like that when we did something bad." Luke added quietly and they both cast a wary eye to their father.

Ahsoka bit her lip to hide another laugh and slung her arm along the couch behind them. "Don't worry, your uncle isn't in trouble but it doesn't mean your dad won't give him a piece of his mind."

As much as she wanted to watch Obi-Wan and Anakin bicker as in days of old she thought to turn the children's attention away and asked them once again about their day.

"You told my children I was a Jedi." Anakin glowered as he approached Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan raised a brow. "You _didn't_ tell me they were Force sensitive with almost superb control for their age."

Anakin's face went blank and then scrunched up apologetically. "I didn't mention that?"

Obi-Wan gave him a look of exasperation and Anakin sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"How long have you known?"

"About a year or so."

"A year?" He groaned. "You've known they were Force sensitive for a year and you didn't tell me? Anakin…" He shook his head and Anakin winced at the disappointment in his voice. "I thought we were past this notion you have of not trusting me."

"I do trust you." Anakin insisted. "It's not about that it's - "

"You want to leave your past behind you. I understand."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I am your friend Anakin, above all else and I know that you don't look upon your memories with the Jedi as particularly fond ones."

"I appreciate that and I should have told you, I just…" he sighed and crossed his arms. "I didn't want the Jedi influence on them...no offense."

"I take no offense as to how you choose to raise your own children. However, as for Jedi influence on them..." He cast a meaningful look to the twins. "It may be a little too late for that."

"Why?" Anakin turned to him, eyes narrowed. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing." Obi-Wan said defensively. "You left me without a plan of taking care of your children. I brought them to one of the only safe places I knew of and that is the garden near the temple. They observed padawans in training and Luke expressed his interest."

Anakin's frown deepened. "And that is when you told them about my time with the Order."

"No, I told them after they used the Force in front of me. I thought if they knew about the Force, if you were teaching them, and they knew about the Jedi because of me, then they must know that you were also a Jedi."

Anakin sighed. "That is a fair assessment." He grumbled.

"They want to know who their father is. It's not a bad thing, Anakin. It was a big part of your life. You were trained as a Jedi and as such you now have the capabilities to train them. Whether you like it or not, your children will be influenced by the Jedi teachings."

"I know that and," he paused again and sighed. "It's not as if I hated the years I spent with the Jedi... I do value what the Jedi, and you especially, taught me. I just didn't want them to be thrust into the Order, being taught certain things that I do not agree with."

"And you thought if you told me that I would what? Take them from you as Jedi padawans?"

"The thought crossed my mind…" he admitted. It was a fear that gnawed at the back of his mind every so often, no matter how much he knew the truth that Obi-Wan would never do such a thing.

Obi-Wan sighed quietly. "It's true that the Jedi have a habit of recruiting younglings who are Force sensitive and I know you hold a resentment toward the Jedi for taking you from your mother…"

Anakin shook his head, cutting him off. "You and Qui-gon saved my life, saved me from slavery, I don't resent you for that. My issues lay with the dismissal of me when I knew something was wrong." He scowled, a dark looking crossing his face and he tried to force away the anger he felt flaring to life inside his chest. "As if my fears and my concern for my _mother_ wasn't important. I can't forget her death and the role the Order played in it."

"We were wrong," Obi-Wan acknowledged with a solemn nod and Anakin's face softened, his anger quelling as he glanced to his friend, "and I am sorry that I didn't listen to your concerns. You were obviously right to be and frankly, I am starting to believe that the Jedi's hangups on attachments is an outdated and mostly irrelevant notion."

Anakin's brow rose in surprise. "Says the great Jedi Master Kenobi himself."

Obi-Wan smiled weakly. "You have taught me a great deal, Anakin. We almost lost you to Sidious because of our own foolish notions and we have lost so many others, including your mother. We may have lost you as part of the Jedi order but we have not lost you as a person and the galaxy is a far better place for it."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. Now if you could only get the Council to think that way."

"Believe it or not, you and the events that ended the Clone Wars, have greatly influenced the Jedi Order. Our ego and strict rules almost led to our entire destruction all because we refused to see what we had always known to be true. Oh, it hasn't changed all that much but we have thought about the circumstances around us differently then we ever would have in the past."

Anakin raised a brow. "I hope this isn't your subtle way of trying to convince me to come back."

"Anakin, even if you wanted it and I know you don't, given your two children and very pregnant wife they would not let you back. They haven't changed so dramatically in five years. I am simply stating that somethings are different to how you knew them to be."

"Well, that's something at least." He shrugged and had to admit he was a little impressed. Even if he had no interest in returning to the Jedi, he did respect the Order for what it stood for and was happy to hear it's flaws were being recognized and improved upon for future Jedi. He knew as long as Obi-Wan Kenobi remained on the High Council, the Order would stand a chance at being something great.

"Yes." Obi-Wan agreed.

Their attention was pulled as both the children erupted in squealing laughter to something Ahsoka had done.

Any tension they might have melted away with warm smiles.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan turned back to him, "I would _never_ even think totake them from you. I don't want to be involved in their lives to recruit them to the Jedi Order. I want to be involved because I care for them. I want to see them grow and learn but they are not Jedi Padawans, they are your children. It is not up to me to decide what I teach them but it would have been nice to know this part of them existed."

Anakin felt that familiar small sting of guilt he had felt for keeping such important information from a man who had done nothing but support and help him for the last five years. Once again, his fear and doubts had clouded his judgement but Obi-Wan's words reassured him finally that his children were safe and always would be with Obi-Wan.

"I should have told you." Anakin agreed again with a nod. "I do trust you with them. You aren't Master Kenobi to them, you're Uncle Obi, the wise old Jedi."

"Old?" Obi-Wan scoffed and frowned.. "I beg your pardon. Wise, I will give you but _old…_ "

Anakin's lips twitched in amusement. "To my five year olds you are positively ancient."

"They should see Master Yoda…" Obi-Wan muttered.

"Appreciate that, he would not." Anakin muttered quietly in reply, as if the old Jedi Master could hear him and which earned him a small smile from Obi-Wan.

"My point is that they look up to you." Anakin continued. "They adore you and today only proved that. I suppose I just wanted to be the one they come to and not go running to the Jedi for training that I am perfectly capable of giving them."

Obi-Wan reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "The training you have every right to dictate as their father. I want you to know that I will follow your lead and you don't have to worry about training your children in secret. Besides, they are only five years old. They're not going to go running to anyone except you or Padmè. I can tell how much they value the time they spend with you to learn. You're their father, they adore you and want to be just like you."

Anakin smiled and stole another glance to the twins. They now sat on either side of Ahsoka, their faces lit with excitement as she showed off her ability in the Force by manipulating a few little trinkets Obi-Wan had lying around. She held it suspended in air above her open hand and turned to Leia. His daughter's face momentarily grew in a smile and then as she sat up, her brow furrowed in concentration as she held out her hand and moved the object toward her. Upon her success, she grinned as Ahsoka praised her and then turned to Luke. Luke also sat up and leaned over Ahsoka, his hand outstretched as he then moved it from Leia's hand to his.

Ahsoka wrapped her arms around both of them with a grin and they smiled up at her. There was a warm stirring in his chest as he watched them, his former padawan and his children, those who he had trained.

"They are very talented, Anakin." Obi-Wan noted, also watching them with a smile and Anakin looked back at him. "You are a fantastic teacher and father but please, let me know how much you want me to help you. I will stay out of it if you ask, but do let me know these things so I _can_ help you. I'm not here to be their Master and Force knows I don't want to be. One reckless padawan is quite enough for one lifetime."

"Oh you loved me." Anakin gave him a small grin.

"As anyone can love a thorn in their side." Obi-Wan teased him back and Anakn nudged him with his shoulder and he laughed quietly.

"I could not have asked for a better padawan and I wouldn't trade my experience with you for a thing in the universe." Obi-Wan told him honestly.

"Nor would I...Master."

They shared a smile and then Anakin reached out to touch his arm. "Thank you, Obi-Wan. Truly, your support means more than I can say."

"Don't be afraid to tell them about the Jedi, especially your role in the Order. They listened to every word of everything I told them today. I know you, Anakin and I know you would highly enjoy talking about all you've done, especially if it earns the adoration of your children."

That was true, Anakin had to admit. He also knew they loved hearing all his stories, of the ones he's told them and Obi-Wan's. "I've wanted to tell them." Anakin admitted. "I've just had a hard time separating the good from the bad inside my head and I feel like once I start telling them about the Jedi I have to tell them everything."

"What you decide to tell them is entirely up to you of course but certain things could wait until they are older, hm?" Obi-Wan raised his brow knowingly.

Anakin pressed his lips together tightly and let out a long, hard breath. "You're right, they look up to me and once they know…"

"Once they know what?" Obi-Wan implored quietly, leaning in towards him. "Once they know that you're not a perfect person, that you were being manipulated by one of the most powerful dark forces in the galaxy and yet you still overcame it? I agree that telling five year olds maybe isn't wise but eventually, when they are older and can understand the different sides of the Force, sharing that part of you with them would be meaningful for you all."

Anakin raised a brow. "You never share anything."

"I am not you, as made abundantly clear. You want connection with other people, you connected with Padmè almost instantly, married her at nineteen years old and love all of your children. You love Ahsoka, you cared for the Clones and you love your droids. You have the biggest heart of any Jedi I've ever known and while it certainly did not make for a proper Jedi, it is not a weakness, and certainly not yours."

Anakin breathed a small laugh. "I'll tell you something, Obi-Wan, you're full of surprises today."

"I like to keep you on your toes." Obi-Wan answered with a small smile.

"You always do...in the best way." Anakin once again placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "Thank you."

Obi-Wan nodded quietly and patted him on the back.

"Alright," Anakin then clapped his hands together, "I think that is enough heart-to-heart conversation for one day." He looked over to his children and Ahsoka.

"Luke, Leia..." He called over to them, catching their attention. "Come on, it's time to go home. I think we've bothered Uncle Obi enough for one day."

"They are no bother," Obi-Wan protested with a shake of his head, " and never could be. However, a little _notice_ would be nice for next time. Unlike you, I don't have daily activities planned out for younglings."

Anakin groaned and Obi-Wan raided his brow, sensing his growing irritation. "It was very last minute and they had me doing inventory, Obi-Wan!"

"Oh dear." Obi-Wan tried to appear offended on his friend's behalf but only stifled a laugh.

"Mock me," Anakin pointed a finger at him, "but you were pulled into it too! You wouldn't have had to watch them if they didn't make me go in for that of all things."

Obi-Wan merely smiled. "The children and I rather enjoyed ourselves today and inventory is a very important job, Anakin."

"I know that and I always make sure to do inventory on the jobs I need to carry before flying off but the entire warehouse, near by myself? That isn't my job and I've told them that."

"Clearly you were needed if there was no one else."

Obi-Wan stifled another laugh as Anakin glared at him silently.

"Anakin, I moan but truly, I will always be happy to watch them. They are family after all and I will miss them when you move to Naboo."

"You're leaving Coruscant?" Ahsoka asked, catching the last of the conversation as she walked over with the twins.

"Yes," Anakin nodded to her. "To live in Padmè's family home in Lake Country on Naboo. It's beautiful, Snips you should come visit sometime."

"Lake Country?" She smiled. "Well who could pass up that?"

"Have you seen the falls, Ahsoka?" Leia asked and the way she attached herself to the Togruta, Anakin knew she had found a new friend.

"I have but I would _love_ to see them again and I think you and Luke might be my perfect tour guides."

Luke gasped excitedly. "We can show you the Shaaks…"

"...and our _favorite_ swimming spot." Leia added.

"Yes with all the colored rocks…"

"Okay, okay," Anakin smiled in amusement and walked over, placing a hand on each of their backs, "You can continue to tell Ahsoka all about Naboo as we leave but make sure you say goodnight to Uncle Obi first."

Luke ran around his father and towards Obi-Wan, nearly knocking over the Jedi with the force of his hug. "Goodbye Uncle Obi! Thank you for showing us the temple."

Leia followed behind her brother but only gently wrapped her arms around his legs and smiled up at him. "Goodnight Uncle Obi."

Obi-Wan smiled down at them, placing an affectionate hand on both of their backs. "Goodnight...I am very glad you enjoyed yourselves today."

They gave him one last smile and then ran back over to Ahsoka, each grabbing a both of her hands as they led her to the door. She shot an amused look over her shoulder and Anakin just shrugged back at her.

"Thank you again, my friend." Anakin said, turning once more to Obi-Wan. "I promise you, I will give sufficient warning next time."

Obi-Wan grunted but his lips turned up. "I'll believe that when I see it."

Anakin merely gave a little grin and then turned to follow quickly after his children as Leia called for him.

* * *

Long after the twins were put to bed and Padmè had retired herself because "being very pregnant and a full time senator is exhausting", Anakin and Ahsoka took to the balcony and talked for hours.

She told him everything she'd been up to since she left the Order, which included fighting for and restoring planets destroyed by the war, which thanks to advocacy from Bail Organa had achieved Republic funding.

He told plenty of stories about his children and she watched in fascination and awe at the animated man that had been her Master. He almost seemed like a completely different person, except he wasn't, not really.

He was still the Anakim she knew, but he was free. He was not held down by the rules and traditions of the Jedi. He was allowed to embrace his passion and his passion was his children.

Just as she had found her own passion in saving the lost and broken, free of the Jedi they were both able to embrace parts of them that had been stifled previously.

They eventually fell into a brief period of silence and Ahsoka took the opportunity to ask him what had been nagging at her mind all evening.

"Anakin…" she started quietly, looking up at him seriously, "Obi-Wan mentioned something earlier and told me that I should ask you about it."

"Oh boy." Anakin rolled his eyes lightly. "What'd he say this time?"

She frowned and leaned in towards him. "He said that he almost lost you."

The smirk fell off his lips and his body tensed as he looked down.

"Was it your battle with Sidious?" She asked quietly.

Anakin closed his eyes and let out a hard breath. "Yes." He answered, his voice low and then he stood up and walked slowly over to the railing to look out over the city.

Her frown deepened and she stood up to follow him. "It's alright if you don't want to talk about it." She crossed her arms lightly over her chest and leaned her back against the railing and shook her head, looking over to him. "That kind of betrayal…"

He winced and turned to her and her heart ached at the haunted look in his eyes.

"It was more than that." He said quietly.

"What do you mean?" She wondered.

He sighed again and remained quiet for a moment, watching a few ships speed past below them. Finally he answered,. "He didn't try to kill me, Ahsoka. He tried to destroy me."

Ahsoka's eyes widened but she said nothing, allowing him to speak.

He swallowed thickly and continued, "After you left, after the trial, the war seemed to get worse - there were so many questions and conspiracies - my faith and trust in the order was shaken. I didn't know if I could trust them, not even Obi-Wan. I'm sure you know it as much as I do, the Jedi order was not what it should have been."

She nodded - she certainly remembered the horrible feeling of not being able to trust or rely on the Jedi. She trusted Anakin but not only because he was her master, but her friend. He cared about her and he made it obvious. He would have done anything to protect her and she never got that same feeling from the rest of the Order. Not that she couldn't protect herself, but it was nice to know someone would have her back if she needed it.

"The war seemed like it would never end. Then…" his face darkened as he stared out into the night. " I started having these nightmares about Padmè. That she would die in childbirth."

"You thought they were visions." Ahsoka realized.

He nodded solemnly. "I had every reason to believe they were and I couldn't go the Jedi, expose my marriage, expose my relationship...I couldn't. I had no one to turn to except…"

He gripped tight on the railings as a shudder rolled through him. "Sidious needed an apprentice." He growled between clenched teeth. "A powerful apprentice to help him kill the Jedi and create a new Empire. He wanted me, Ahsoka …" He slowly lifted his head to look at her, his eyes full of shame and regret. "And he almost had me."

She gasped quietly and her heart plummeted. "Anakin…"

"He was the Chancellor of the Republic," He scoffed, turning away, "this powerful figure that was supposed to be on our side and he offered to help. He gave me answers that the Jedi never could and I thought i needed him. I thought it was the only way…"

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes and fear gripped at her heart as she listened to him speak.

"I could feel it, the Dark Side of the Force," He whispered and closed his eyes, his face twisting in the pain of the memory and the small constant tug that always remained. "Strong and powerful and sinking it's teeth into me and pulling me towards it and I didn't resist. I wanted it, I wanted change, I wanted control because nothing felt in my control not even my own life! My wife, my family's life was at stake and I couldn't…"

He didn't realize he started shaking until Ahsoka laid her hand on his. He didn't look at her but could feel her love and compassion for him flowing at him through their newly reopened bond.

He let out a shaky breath, attempting to calm himself. "He manipulated me just as he was manipulating the entire Republic…" his face dropped in pain and regret, "and I fell for it." He hissed quietly.

"Anakin…" She squeezed his hand gently. "You mustn't blame yourself…"

"I almost gave in to him, Ahsoka." He answered darkly, snapping his head to the side to meet her gaze. Her familiar blue eyes were filled with sorrow but locked onto his with sympathy and compassion.

"Mace found out the truth about who he was, confronted him and was going to kill him. I was there, with them, watching it happen and for a few terrifying seconds I debated if I should save him. Then, somehow, miraculously I had a moment of clarity. I saw what Sidious was, what he was planning to do and what would have become of me if I joined him. It made me sick and I still think about that day with dread. He was begging me to save him and I knew I couldn't. He knew it too and that's when he turned the tide on Mace. He got the upper hand and was going to kill him, and me, but I stopped him. I killed him...I had to, I…." He dropped his head again.

Ahsoka moved her hand to his forearm, gripping tight and leaning in towards him, drawing his attention to her. "He was a Sith Lord in charge of the entire Republic. Anakin, you had no other choice."

Obi-Wan, Padmè and several of the Jedi had told him the same thing and deep down he knew it to be true, but it held another layer of meaning coming from Ahsoka.

"When he died," he continued quietly, "I knew it was over. The Clone Wars, the war inside of me, it was all over. One thing was very clear to me, however…. I was no Jedi. I knew I didn't belong to the Jedi anymore but I also knew I didn't belong on the Dark Side either. I belonged with Padmè and that's all. But I almost gave it all up, Ahsoka, I almost gave up everything that ever meant something to me for…" He couldn't even bring himself to finish the sentence and Ahsoka squeezed his arm again, letting him know she understood.

Obi-Wan was right, he realized. He didn't share this part of him with just anybody, only Padmè and Obi-Wan knew how much he suffered, but he did need connection with people that he cared about.

Ahsoka's reemergence in his life was like another weight he could lift off his shoulders. He could tell her, even if talking about it brought him pain, because he knew she would understand and care and more than that it felt good to talk about it with someone other than Padmè. Padmè loved him but as someone who was not force sensitive she would never understand the power of the Force. Ahsoka would, she could understand him at that deeper level, as she always had when she was his padawan.

"Anakin," she breathed, "I had no idea you were going through all of that."

"You were gone," he smiled weakly and shrugged. "You wouldn't have known."

She bowed her head sadly and he cleared his throat.

"So that is what Obi-Wan meant…. I almost surrendered to the Dark Side."

Her eyes pricked with tears, her heart heavy at the pain he must have been in to be in such a situation. She could not imagine her former master, the great Jedi Knight, being so close to turning to the Dark Side and what the galaxy might have looked like if Sidious had gotten control of him.

A chill ran up her spine and she forced the terrifying thought.

Looking at him, though his face and body was tense and there was a certain darkness of pain that clouded his features, she was incredibly grateful to see the great man she knew him as, and even more so as a father.

She sucked in a breath and then wordlessly reached out and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her hold tightening around his neck.

He froze for a second, still so unused to the physical affection from someone other than Padmè or the children, but then gently wrapped his arms around her and held her close. The bond between master and apprentice had flared completely back to life, overwhelming them both with a sudden flood of emotion.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Ahsoka." He whispered past the lump in his throat. "You were right to leave. Hell, I should have followed you then."

She smiled sadly as she released him. "I don't regret leaving. I know it was the right decision for me. I hated leaving you, though…" She shook her head, "and I should have known, should have sensed there was something wrong. I should have been there for you."

"You made your decision, Ahsoka and I made mine. Besides, none of that matters anymore." He squeezed her arm gently. "Sidious is dead, the Sith are dead, the Republic is...recovering and I…" he trailed off for a moment and then a small smile twitched at his mouth, wiping away the tension, "I am happy."

Ahsoka gave a small smile of her own. "I am so glad to hear that, Anakin. I'm sorry that I stayed away for so long and I missed so much."

"You were living your own life just as you wanted. You didn't need to come back and sort out my mess."

She lowered her gaze to the ground, nodding to herself. "I needed to discover who I would be without the Jedi but that doesn't mean I don't care about you." She lifted her head to meet his eyes. " If I knew you were in that much trouble I would have been there just as you were for me."

Anakin wondered how much her presence would have helped. She was yet another person he couldn't tell his secret to, no matter how badly he may have wanted to. He knew Ahsoka could be trusted and she would have tried to help the best she could but he still wondered if it would have made any difference. "Thanks Snips, it means a lot to hear that."

"Anakin, I didn't mean to disappear, or…" she sighed quietly, "maybe I did, I don't know but...I know who I am now." Her eyes shone with a self confidence he could only understand now that he had also left the Jedi and discovered his true purpose in life. "I don't want to leave you again and I don't want to give up the friendship that I hope I still have with you."

He smiled warmly and gently grabbed a hold of her arms. "I let you walk away once, I'm not going to let it happen again. As long as I'm alive, you'll always have my friendship."

Her smile widened and her hand moved to cover his. "And you will always have mine."

He nodded gratefully and then let out a small, quiet chuckle. "Besides, Leia let you braid her hair. Do you know how particular about that she is? Only Padmè or I can touch her hair. Anyone else and she throws a fit. Not her grandmother or her aunt, no one. So I don't know what magic you worked on my daughter but it would break her little heart to never see you again and I can't have that."

Her eyes widened slightly and then she laughed in delight. "What can I say?" she shrugged. "I have a way with Skywalkers. They just seem to love me."

"Yeah," He agreed with a small nod and a genuine smile, "I guess we do."

She beamed back at him and he laughed again as they once again pulled the other in for a quick and meaningful hug.

"It's getting late." Anakin said as they separated, looking up to the sky and noting the moon's position.

Ahsoka lifted her head and her eyes widened slightly. "It is. It's really late."

"Why don't you stay here?" He offered, turning back to her. "I can make up a bed for you."

She smiled softly, "While I do appreciate the offer, I think I should get going. This only was supposed to be a short business visit."

Anakin's smile faded. "I'm sorry to have kept you."

She shook her head with a small smile and touched his arm reassuringly. "No it's fine. I am really glad I stayed. But I do have people waiting for my return so I should go."

"Right," he nodded, "of course."

They walked back inside to the quiet and dark apartment. Threepio was there to greet them almost instantly with her cloak all ready.

"Thanks Threepio." She smiled at the droid and slipped on the cloak.

"You are most welcome Miss Ahsoka."

She knelt to the ground as Artoo then came rolling over.

"So good to see you again, Artooey." She affectionately rubbed his dome with a smile. "Thank you for watching over Anakin."

Artoo chirped and Ahsoka laughed as she stood up to find Anakin staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

She grinned at him as they walked over towards the door and it opened behind her. "You will see me again, Skyguy. You can count on it."

He nodded, his lips twitching in a smile. "I look forward to it, Snips."

She quickly leaned in to give one last hug closing her eyes briefly as she whispered, "Goodbye Anakin." Then she waved one more goodbye as she slipped out and then the door closed after her.

Anakin placed his hand on the door with a small smile.

He thought he had everything he had ever needed: his wife, his children, his good relationship with Obi-Wan but Ahsoka's reappearance filled a hole in his heart that had been empty since she left.

She was his failure, he had let her down and he had been forced to push her to the back of his mind, because the war continued on and she chose to leave.

Their friendship and bond was created through the Jedi, through master and apprentice but just like he and Obi-Wants relationship, it would not be what sustained it.


	7. 5 Years Earlier

_A/N: Well I know it has been a while but I'm back with some new content! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it._

* * *

 ** _Interlude:_**

 ** _Five Years Earlier..._**

* * *

Padmè had become accustomed to finding secluded hallways and corners, anywhere that she and Anakin could be alone even if just for a few moments.

However, the senate house was extra crowded, full of people who came to watch the trial.

She wished it wouldn't be such a spectacle but the murder of the Chancellor at the hands of a Jedi was always going to be.

She felt constantly on edge, never safe even while tucked into a corner off one of the more hidden corridors with Anakin standing near to her.

There was a blaze in his eyes as he stared down at her. He was afraid, deeply so and one step away from panicking and he had asked one simple favor of her and yet…

"Anakin," her voice was shaky, a product of her own fear and she placed her hand on his chest, "I can't testify for you."

"Padmè, I need you." His grip tightened on her hips and his eyes implored hers and it took all within her to not look away from her husband's piercing stare. "You are one of the most well-respected senators, if there is anyone who could-"

"I'm also your _wife,_ Ani."

He scowled. "They don't know that."

"They don't _now…_ "

"What does that mean? Do you plan on telling them?"

"I don't…" she closed her eyes and sighed. There was such a pounding in her head, and she took a moment to breathe.

"Anakin," She started calmly, "so much has happened and there is so much uncertainty. In regard to your fate-"

"I am going to be fine." Even as he said it, she heard the uncertainty in his voice.

"You don't know that." She said almost harshly, opening her eyes and tears momentarily blinded her vision.

His frown deepened, but his face softened as he stepped in closer, gently taking hold of her arm.

"Padmè…"

She took another deep breath and forced her tears back. "The government is in shambles; nobody knows what to do or think or who to even _trust._ And it's only a matter of time before the baby arrives…" She placed a hand protectively on her abdomen.

Anakin's eyes flashed in that ever-growing fear and his grip tightened on her arm.

She tilted her head toward him and lifted her hand to place gently on his cheek. Her heart broke for him. "You must know how badly I want to fight for you."

"And I know how hard you would which is why I want you to."

She shook her head slowly. "Anakin, you must understand we don't need this lie to be uncovered right now."

"But the lie was for the sake of the Jedi not the law!" His voice rose and she shushed him quietly, glancing over his shoulder to the open corridor. He quickly did the same and then drew in closer to her, ducking his head. She could feel the warmth of him against her and allowed herself one moment to seek comfort from it.

He lowered his voice as he continued, "And besides what matter is the state of our marriage when we just exposed the corruption of the Chancellor of the Republic?"

She pressed her lips in a firm line. "The fact that you've been lying to not only the Jedi but the senate and that I've been involved as well. You know that the Jedi and the Senate often try to work together but they are meant to be kept separate and our marriage could be seen as conspiracy especially in the wake of what you've done."

His eyes narrowed slightly, and his chest heaved in vague annoyance.

"You are on trial for murder, Anakin." She reminded him seriously. "You don't need another strike against you and if I testify and it is revealed that we are married any validity that my claim may have had is destroyed, your case is destroyed."

She moved her hand to his chest and her lips pulled together tightly, feeling the pounding of his heart beneath her hand.

"I need you here, Ani…" she whispered, her voice breaking, allowing her fear to slip through. "I need you to be free and I can't risk anything that might jeopardize your trial."

His face hardened, his jaw tensing so hard she could almost hear his teeth grinding.

Convincing Anakin of something that went against his beliefs, even his thoughts, was not an easy task.

He was incredibly stubborn and so was she, which did often lead to argument and conflict.

Neither of which she could nor wanted to deal with that day of all days.

Anakin must have known this and though his eyes said otherwise, he agreed. "Okay."

She let out a shuddering breath and felt a small weight lift off her shoulders and for a moment she rested her head against his chest.

They still had so much to face but it would have to be dealt with one step at a time. The first- getting through Anakin's trial. She couldn't think of anything else - at least she would try.

Then not a moment later, to remind her that not everything was in her control, a sudden pain shot through her abdomen.

"Padmè, what's wrong?" Anakin's eyes widened in panic after she let out a short gasp and she could see the beginnings of the same mania that overtook him the day of Palpatine's murder.

He was frightened, angry and desperate and in Anakin it was a lethal combination.

She knew what it probably meant but she pushed that thought aside because it couldn't happen now. Not until Anakin was free.

She forced a small smile to her lips and shook her head. "Nothing's wrong." She assured him and his eyes narrowed skeptically.

"The baby just kicked a little too hard is all. He must be a little stressed too." She tried to laugh it off, but Anakin only continued to scowl. She swallowed thickly and brought his hand to cover hers where it rested over her abdomen.

She knew it was ludicrous, but she hoped having the touch of both his parents would calm their child enough to hold off until the day was done.

She was frightened for Anakin, and for herself but also for the innocent little life who was being brought into the world at the worst possible time.

"I'm fine." She told him, bringing her hand back to his face. For the moment she had to convince herself it was true. "We're fine. Don't worry about us."

He scoffed lightly and rested his forehead against hers. "You would sooner ask me not to breathe."

"No," she implored him, "I ask that you do. Take a deep breath, Ani and get through today. I will see you when it's all over."

She closed her eyes and leaned in closer to him. "When you come home to us, Anakin Skywalker."

"Whatever it takes." He swore, rubbing his hand across her belly as his other hand moved to her hip to bring her closer.

"I love you." She whispered, gently caressing the side of his head.

He answered her by pressing his lips to hers in a fervent, desperate kiss.

She had hope and faith that Anakin would be acquitted but there was a small sting of doubt that told her it may be the last time she would be in her husband's arms for a long time.

She kissed him back until the sound of footsteps grew a little too close. She pulled away from his mouth with a small gasp and pressed herself into the wall and Anakin shielded her with his body.

They both held their breath for a few long, agonizing seconds but the footsteps quickly disappeared, and she let out a short breath of relief but still her tension did not ease.

"You need to go." She told him as she looked up at him, fighting back tears. "The last thing we need right now is to be caught."

His frown deepened but he nodded in agreement. "I will come to you as soon as this is over." He vowed.

"We'll be waiting for you." She whispered with a weak smile and held it until Anakin squeezed her hand with a lingering glance and then casually strolled back into the corridor.

Then as soon as he was gone, she fell back against the wall, one hand over her mouth to hold back a sob and the other over her tight, contracting abdomen.

* * *

The whole trial went by in a blur. Anakin could barely concentrate on anything but his wife.

She stood noble and straight faced with the other senators, barely speaking a word as she promised.

He could sense something was wrong, that feeling of dread hung over him like a dark and heavy cloud, and it wasn't because he was being tried for murder.

He had no guilt for what he'd done, though it still frightened him how much he felt the pull of the dark side. He didn't have Palpatine speaking in his ear anymore but there was still that tug that something wasn't right with the Jedi, that only the dark side of the force could help save Padmè.

She kept assuring him she was fine and by all accounts she was healthy but all he could see was his nightmares.

He hadn't slept much since Palpatine's death, afraid of what he would see if he closed his eyes so he hadn't had any nightmares since but it didn't mean what he had seen in the past wouldn't still come to be true.

As Mace and Obi-Wan gave their testimony, he continued to watch Padmè and he couldn't help but notice that every once in a while, her brow would crinkle and her hand twitched at her sides.

A subtle bit of movement that none would detect. However, he wasn't no one and he knew his wife's expressions.

She was in pain.

It took everything in him not to leave his stand and fight his way across the room to her if he had to.

She caught his gaze and her brow pressed down and gave a subtle shake of her head.

He scowled and forced his eyes away from her, his hands curling to fists at his sides.

He couldn't wait until this was all over.

* * *

The trial ended in his favor with a verdict of not guilty.

His first thought was to find Padmè and she smiled at him from her place with the other senators before walking off with Bail.

Before he could even try to run after her however, Obi-Wan pulled him aside and told him they had to meet with the Jedi Council.

"Now?" He hissed through his teeth and Obi-Wan gave him a look that he should have been used to.

He nearly tore his Master's head off - the last thing he wanted was to be with the Jedi, but the trial of the law was not the only trial he had to face.

He _was_ a part of the Council and he _had_ the intention of betraying them. An intention he regretted and did not act on but one he thought of, nonetheless.

They must have known that and he had to face whatever punishment they had for him now.

He shot one last glance over his shoulder to where Padmè had been standing and frowned.

"Do you have better places to be, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked and Anakin held his tongue.

He didn't want to leave Padmè by herself where she would be waiting for him but he couldn't make a viable excuse to go talk to her first.

"No." He practically growled. Then with a heavy sigh he followed Obi-Wan to head to the Jedi temple, his frustration levels only continuing to rise.

He hadn't faced the Council, except Mace and Obi-Wan since the incident. Obi-Wan thought it was best he was kept in isolation until the trial.

He tried to focus on what was happening in the room and not on his pregnant wife waiting for him.

For all of his time in the Jedi Order, he had wanted nothing more than this - to be included in the Jedi's decisions and discussions.

Now the chatter of the Order sounded incessant, loud, and unnecessary.

 _How could they not have known or foreseen this?_

 _How did Anakin know?_

 _What possessed Anakin to take the matter into his own hands_?

Anakin would have ordinarily defended himself, asserting himself into the conversation but did not have the energy for it.

There was a raging war currently inside of him that threatened to burst through.

Fear for Padmè's life, fear for the future; Anger at himself and at the Jedi, at the Chancellor, and at the Universe; Grief, and despair at the realization that a man he had admired, the only man who had seemed to acknowledge his true potential had been manipulating him for his own gains.

He only spoke when directly spoken to but felt his patience quickly wearing thin.

The discussion was soon interrupted by a knock on the door and Anakin let out a small sigh at the reprieve.

"Pardon the intrusion Master Jedi…" A young padawan entered the room with the allowance of Master Windu.

"What is it, Callit?" asked Obi-Wan patiently.

The boy quickly looked around him to all the Jedi Masters and then finally focused on Anakin. "General Skywalker's droid is demanding to speak with him."

Anakin immediately pushed away all his warring thoughts and he turned alertly to the padawan.

"Tell the droid we are busy." Answered Master Windu with a hint of impatience.

"Let him in." Anakin demanded, ignoring the other orders. His thoughts immediately jumped to Padmè. He could think of no other reason why Threepio would be sent to interrupt a council session.

"Skywalker…" Mace warned.

"Let him in." Anakin said again, keeping a fiery stare on the padawan.

The boy nodded obediently, retreated from the room and moments later returned with C-3PO.

"Oh!" The golden droid looked around at all the serious faces in the room and then found his Master.

"Master Anakin..."

Anakin took a few quick steps closer to him, his heart pounding in his chest. "What's wrong Threepio?"

"I do not mean to intrude but I'm afraid that Senator Amidala requires your immediate assistance."

The knot in his chest suddenly dropped into his stomach. "I knew it." He growled under his breath, his worst fears now confirmed.

"Can the senator not wait a little longer? We are in the middle of a very important discussion."

Anakin whirled around, his eyes flashing. "No she cannot."

"Anakin…" It was Obi-Wans gentle, soothing voice that called to him in warning. He could feel his Master calling out to him in the Force but he pushed him back.

"General Skywalker, you have been cleared by the law but your fate with the Jedi still remains unclear. If you leave now…" the unfinished threat lay heavy in the air and Anakin felt all eyes on him.

Anakin's eyes narrowed and he glanced back to Threepio.

If he left…

If he left he would be able to be with his wife, to be with his child, to be free and not have to hide them. He wouldn't have to deal with the Jedi whose faults and blindness nearly led to the rise of the Sith.

His hand tightened around his lightsaber and then his eyes drifted across the room until he met Obi-Wan's.

His Master's eyes were inquisitive and sad. He may not have known what Anakin was thinking but he could certainly sense it.

Anakin steeled his jaw and marched over to his master. They locked eyes for a long second and then Anakin removed his lightsaber from its hilt and held it out.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened for a mere moment but then softened in realization and acceptance. He frowned but nodded and then took the lightsaber from him.

Anakin's gaze lingered on Obi-Wan for a moment longer. He was angry with him too but not nearly as much as he had been whilst under Sidious' influence. If there was one regret he would have in this decision, it would be leaving Obi-Wan.

He took a breath and then turned to address the council. "Now if you'll excuse me, Masters." He sneered the title he was denied. "My wife needs me."

He immediately headed for the door without another word. There was quiet for a few long seconds and then a commotion over his confession broke out, but he left the Jedi and their noise behind him. They were no longer of concern to him.

"Let's go Threepio." He met his droid and stalked out of the room, his face set in determination.

Once the door slid shut behind him and there was only silence in the corridor, he turned in panic to his droid. "How is she Threepio? Where is she?"

His heart was pounding, in his fear and worry for his wife and in the wake of what he had just done.

"Mistress Padmè was just on her way to the med center when she asked me to fetch you." Threepio explained.

Anakin swore under his breath and the image of her screaming in pain flashed across his memory. "Was she in distress?"

"Mistress Padmè seemed very calm, she just explained it was urgent you go to her. I do believe the youngling is to be born!"

He felt a slight release of tension. At least she was not in danger - _yet._

He was just wondering the quickest way to the MedCenter when R2-D2 sped out to greet them with alarmed beeps.

He had never been more relieved to see his astromech. "Artoo, thank the Force. Will you take me to Padmè, buddy?"

Artoo chirped the affirmative and Anakin climbed onto his back.

As they sped off, he faintly heard Threepio calling after them with wishes of good luck.

* * *

"Where is Padmè?" he demanded as soon as they entered the med center.

"General Skywalker, Senator Amidala is in a delicate position, I don't think it's appropriate..."

Anakin growled and slammed his hands down on the desk. "She is my _wife._ You will not tell me I cannot see her. Where is she?"

The woman blinked in surprise but muttered off a room number and pointed behind her.

He grunted and ran in that direction. He read off the numbers until he reached her room.

He wasn't sure if the quiet from within was a good sign or not, but he only took a few seconds to contemplate it before he pushed the door open.

He held his breath as his eyes searched the room and quickly spotted Padmè resting in a large bed, surrounded by all sorts of medical equipment and med droids.

However, she was calm and quiet, resting comfortably with a blanket pulled over her and her hands resting over her abdomen.

A smile of relief lit her face as their eyes met and he let out his breath, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

"Ani…" she greeted sweetly, and he ran immediately to her bedside.

"Padmè…" He reached for her hand and his eyes scaled her form and his other hand moved to cup the side of her head. "Are you alright?"

She leaned into his touch, her smile widening. "Just fine, Ani." She reached up to grab his hand and brought it down to her lips to kiss his knuckles. "Just fine now that you're here..."

He let out another deep sigh and momentarily collapsed against the side of her bed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and couldn't meet you as planned. I couldn't get away from Obi-Wan…" He shook his head in annoyance but she squeezed his hand with a gentle smile.

"You don't need to apologize, Anakin. I knew that would happen and I certainly didn't expect you to get here so soon. If I know those Jedi Council meetings they tend to last forever."

His fear for his wife's safety momentarily quelled what had happened in the temple.

He was suddenly inherently aware of his missing lightsaber which had been a constant weight on his hip for years.

Another weight was lifted off his chest, however. He was _free._

No more secrets, no more lies, no more Jedi controlling his life.

"I left."

Padmè blinked in surprise. "You left the meeting? They let you? Well, I suppose you did anyway, but what did you tell them?"

"The truth."

"The truth?" She repeated, furrowing her brow. "Anakin…"

"I left the Jedi, Padmè." He said and her eyes widened and she sat up slowly.

"What?"

The words left his mouth and he knew its finality and let out a laugh of relief. "I left...I quit…" he gathered her hands in his. "I couldn't take it anymore. That whole meeting was argument after argument, full of pointless debate and chatter and now it doesn't matter. We're free, we don't have to hide anymore, Padmè. Our family…" he pressed their hands to the tip of her abdomen. "We can all be together now. You, me, our child...that's all that matters."

Padmè gaped at him for a long moment, letting the truth of his words sink in and then her eyes filled with tears. "Oh Anakin…"

A smile started to pull at her mouth, and he started to return it when she let out a sharp hiss through her teeth, her face scrunching in pain, her hand moving to her abdomen.

"Padmè?" He leaned toward her in alarm.

She grabbed onto his hand and breathed through the contraction until it passed and then lifted her head to give him a small smile.

"It's alright." She assured him. "They're just trying to make their way out is all."

He nodded, releasing the breath he was holding and then her choice of words hit him.

"They?" He wondered, pressing his brow together.

She nodded with a small laugh. "Anakin…. There are two of them."

"Two?" he echoed dumbly.

She hummed. "Yes, twins."

"Two babies?" His eyes flickered to her very rounded abdomen and Padmè tried not to laugh at his gob smacked expression. He had a very long and trying day and with the impending delivery of their newly discovered twins, his mind must have been a whirlwind.

"What…. how do you know?" His eyes turned back to her, wide with shock.

"When I arrived they checked on both me and the baby of course to make certain we were alright, and we are, but that is when they discovered the second child."

"Two." He repeated again, blinking quickly and she squeezed his hand.

"Apparently never discovered before now because he was hiding behind the other." She told him with a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. She rubbed her hand in a small circle over one side of her abdomen and then took Anakin's hand and placed it on the other side.

"We're going to be parents, Anakin." She said and he looked at her silently, still trying to process the news. "To two beautiful babies."

He squeezed her hand in return and gave her a weak smile but the fear inside of him suddenly multiplied. He now not only had her to worry about, but two little lives that hung in the balance.

* * *

Many hours later and the room was filled with the screams of a very healthy sounding newborn infant.

A boy. The first one was a boy.

The baby boy was placed onto Padmè's chest and she gasped, her hands shaking as she reached for her son.

"A boy." A smile crossed her lips and she laughed in joy as tears rolled down her cheeks. "A son...Anakin…"

Throughout the whole birth process, Anakin could concentrate on nothing but making sure Padmè was alright.

Once the baby was delivered he was assaulted by a number of different noises and feelings. Padmè's cries, the baby's cries, worrying about Padmè, and trying to comprehend that the small, mess, wiggling baby on his wife was his child. His _son._

Padmè's voice calling his name pulled him out of it and he met her eyes.

She looked tired but healthy, her radiant smile lighting up her face as she cradled their son to her chest.

A bit of pressure released in his chest as the baby continued to cry.

"We have a son."

A small smile twitched at his lips and then he glanced back down at the baby.

He was suddenly struck by reality the longer he stared at him.

His smile slowly widened as his hand reached to cover hers on their sons back. "Luke…" he whispered, the name immediately coming to him as he looked at his son's face.

Padmè sobbed, a happy sound and softly kissed the top of the baby's head. "Yes," She agreed, "Hello Luke."

The new parents spent another minute with their son, who was still crying but had started to calm pressed against his mother's warm chest.

Then one of the med droids came over to their bedside with a blanket ready and laid out. "I'm sorry I must take him to get cleaned up and checked."

Padmè brushed another kiss to the top of her son's head but nodded allowing her to take the baby.

She let out a shuddering breath as she watched the med droid take Luke to the other side of the room.

Anakin turned to Padmè and brushed a few strands of hair away from her sweaty forehead. She smiled up at him and reached up for his hand. He took her hand in his and leaned in to kiss the top of her head.

"How are you?" He asked. The concern was evident in his voice but with the safe delivery of the first child, his worry had started to subside.

"Tired." she breathed but then smiled. "But happy, Ani...so very happy." She closed her eyes as he pressed another kiss to her forehead.

They both then turned their attention to where Luke was crying again but being gently handled and cared for by the med droid.

Padmè gasped as another contraction ripped through her. "Oh, I think the other one wants out." She breathed, closing her eyes.

"Whenever you're ready Padmè."

It took only a few good pushes before the other baby was safely delivered.

"It's a girl."

The little girl let out a shrill, loud scream, even louder than Luke as she was raised and placed onto Padmè's chest.

Padmè laughed weakly, her face wet with sweat and tears.

"She's your daughter, alright, Ani."

He was entranced by the baby and watched carefully as Padmè adjusted her in her arms, holding her close to her skin.

"Hello little one." Padmè kissed the top of her head and tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Their daughter only continued to scream.

"I know, I know…" Padmè whispered, rubbing her back gently, trying to soothe her. "You miss your brother, don't you? It's alright darling."

"And here he is, one healthy little boy." The med droid was back at their sides, Luke now cleaned and swaddled in a light grey blanket.

Anakin was encouraged to take him, and Anakin hesitated for a moment to let go of Padmè but when she looked up at him with a reassuring smile and a nod, he turned to take his son.

Luke was gently placed into his arms and he stared down at the baby in awe. The small, warm weight in his arms was his _son._

"Hello Luke…" he spoke quietly and his breath caught as the baby opened his eyes and blue eyes locked onto his father's.

For that one moment, the rest of the world disappeared. His worry, his fear was completely gone and he was left with an overwhelming and unexplainable feeling of love.

He carefully cradled his son in the crook of his good arm, making sure the baby was comfortable against his warm, soft skin. He carefully used his other hand to gently brush across his son's pale cheek. Luke's lips puckered in response as he stared up at him.

"You are a little bit of a squishy face aren't you?"

"Anakin…"

The gentle chastisement from his wife pulled him out of his baby stupor.

He looked up and their daughter was already on the other side of the room, still screaming but being cleaned.

"He is." Anakin answered with a gentle smirk.

"It's perfectly normal. He was just through a bit of an ordeal." The doctor answered with a gentle smile.

Padmè smiled and turned her head towards them, her eyes drifting closed for a moment.

Anakin's heart suddenly jumped into his throat. Both babies had been born and his vision had been unclear whether her death would happen during or after.

"Padmè." he said urgently and her eyes popped back open. She smiled weakly at the concern in his eyes.

"Ani…" She breathed. "I just gave birth to two babies, I'm just a little tired is all."

"Is she alright?" Anakin asked the doctor.

She smiled at him reassuringly. "She appears to be in very good health. They all do." She assured him.

"I told you." Padmè said softly.

Anakin wouldn't relax until Padmè was cleaned and helped to sit up and their still unnamed daughter was placed into her arms.

The doctor once again gave Padmè a good report of health and left them alone, saying she would check back in a little while.

The little girl had stopped crying once in her mother's arms. Padmè smiled lovingly down at her as she brushed a finger across her cheek.

Anakin walked over to stand as close as possible to them, Luke still in his arms and now fast asleep.

Padmè looked up to him, tears in her eyes. "They're beautiful." She whispered with a radiant smile.

Anakin glanced down at the baby in her arms, getting the first good look at his daughter and was once again struck by that overwhelming love.

His vision suddenly blurred and he didn't know why until the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Oh, Ani..."

He blinked quickly but turned a loving smile to get and leaned down to press a tender kiss to her head.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered and inclined her head back and he leaned in more to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Come here. Sit next to me."

He raised a brow and eyes the bed beside her. There was space for him but not much. "I don't want to crowd you."

She gave him a look. "Anakin Skywalker get in this bed."

He couldn't argue with that tone and very carefully sat beside her and then rested back, straightening himself out and settling Luke against his chest.

Padmè smiled at him and then rested her head against his shoulder. She sniffled quietly as she glanced down at their daughter.

"We still need to give her a name."

"Yes." He laughed quietly. "We hadn't counted on two of them."

"No, but what a wonderful surprise." A smile lit her face as their baby daughter opened her eyes and looked up at Padmè. "Yes, you are a wonderful little surprise my darling."

Their daughter cooed, her little pink lips twitching as she stared up at Padmè.

"I know we discussed both boys and girls' names but for the life of me I can't remember what we decided it would be if she was a girl." She bit down on her lip thoughtfully. "What was that name you told me? Do you remember ... That night we both couldn't sleep and just went back and forth with all different names."

"I remember telling you a lot of names. A lot of which you didn't like."

She weakly but playfully nudged him, and he let out a small chuckle, careful not to disturb his sleeping son.

"I remember." He said with a nod. "One in particular that we both seemed to love...it was Leia."

"Leia." Padmè mused and stared down at her daughter and then smiled. "Luke and Leia Skywalker." She kept her eyes on Leia and then turned her head to look over at Luke. "I like it, it suits them."

Anakin beamed with the pride that suddenly surged through him. He always thought his children would have to take Padmè's name to keep their paternity a secret but he loved the sound of his name against his children's.

It named them _his._ They were _his_ and he could now announce it to the whole galaxy if he wanted to.

"Yes, it does." He agreed.

His wife was safe, his children were healthy, and no one, not Palpatine or the Jedi could ever take them from him.

"You see, Anakin? Sometimes dreams are just that." As usual, though Padmè was not Force Sensitive herself, she always seemed to know what he was thinking.

He leaned his head towards her with a soft sigh. "My last one came true, Padmè I couldn't take the chance…."

"I know," She whispered, "but please trust me a little bit too."

"There could have been so many things that went wrong…"

"But they didn't." She gently cut him off before his mind could fully go down the dark path of negative thinking. "I'm here, they're here, you're here and we're all fine."

He leaned his head against hers with a small, relieved smile, his hand rubbing small gentle circles on Luke's back. "I have never been more grateful to be wrong."

She laughed quietly and kissed his shoulder. He kissed the side of her head and they both turned their attention once more to their new family.

* * *

A few hours later, after the twins had been fed and Padmè had fallen asleep, Anakin sat on the chair nearby, now holding Leia in his arms.

There was a gentle knock at the door but Anakin couldn't look away, enraptured by his sleeping daughter.

"Come in." He called quietly, to avoid waking Padmè.

He expected it to be one of the med droids coming to check on Padmè and the babies again.

"Well, look at you."

His head lifted at the familiar voice and he found his former Master standing in the doorway, a look of faint surprise but joy on his face.

"Obi-Wan."

He didn't know why but his protective instincts roared to life and he tightened his hold on Leia, his back straightening.

Obi-Wan smiled and walked into the room slowly. "I knew this is where you were going but I still quite can't believe it's real. Yet here you are…"

"I didn't expect to see you here." Anakin slowly relaxed, realizing there was no danger from his friend.

"I had to come see for myself." He answered and his eyes drifted to Padmè. "How is she?"

"She's fine." Anakin said with a relieved smile. "Perfectly healthy."

"I'm so very glad to hear that." Obi-Wan said with a smile. "And this is…?" he prompted, peering down at the baby in Anakin's arms.

Anakin smiled and looked down at her. "My daughter, Leia."

Obi Wan scoffed lightly and shook his head. "My stars you actually did it."

Anakin looked up at him inquisitively and Obi-Wan waved his hand, motioning between him and Padmè. "A secret wife, a new family…"

Anakin narrowed his eyes slightly, wondering if that was judgement he heard in Obi-Wan's voice, but his former master only walked closer, his face softening as he gazed down at the sleeping baby in Anakin's arms.

"She's beautiful, Anakin."

"Yeah," He sighed in relief, "she is." He murmured quietly, and looked down, still in awe of the little being that was his daughter.

"Are you alright, Anakin?"

Anakin blinked up at him in surprise. Obi-Wan's face had suddenly grown more serious, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Yes." Anakin in fact had never felt happier, more at peace.

"This morning you were on trial for murder, and a Jedi and now you're a father. Your whole life has been turned around." Obi-Wan said.

"It has," Anakin agreed, "and maybe it hasn't quite hit me yet but yes I am alright." He looked up at Obi-Wan with a small smile and Obi-Wan returned it.

With Obi-Wan standing there, dressed in Jedi robes, he was suddenly reminded of what happened before his children were born and though he didn't much care, he was slightly curious.

"What happened? After I left? Or are you not allowed to talk about it."

"Well," Obi-Wan let out a bit of a scoff and rubbed at his beard, "there was a bit of commotion but what could they do about it? You handed in your lightsaber, Master Yoda didn't seem surprised at all and quite frankly neither was Master Windu. I think at least half of them expected you to quit because of what happened with the Chancellor, not because of your secret family although that _does_ make more sense. All of this makes sense the more I think about it. I should have known you would be the father of Senator Amidala's child."

Anakin pressed his brow together. "Should have known? How?"

Obi-Wan raised his brow and gave him a pointed look. "She didn't become pregnant out of nowhere, Anakin. She's not publicly married or _wasn't_ and never mentioned the father."

"That's fair but why me?"

"I was your Master and you were never too good at hiding your emotions. I always believed you to care for her more than you should. I didn't want to believe it had gone this far."

"Well it has." His voice was short.

"Don't get defensive, Anakin. It's only as a Jedi, well you know, it wouldn't have been allowed but now that you have left…"

His attention was drawn by another tiny whimper from the small crib beside Padmè's bed. His brow furrowed inquisitively.

"What was that?"

Anakin smirked, relaxing once more and cleared his throat. "That's Luke."

Obi-Wan glanced back at him wide-eyed.

"My son, Luke."

Obi-Wan glanced between baby Leia in Anakin's arms and the waking child in his crib.

"Force…. There's two of them?"

Anakin laughed quietly. "Yes, it was a bit of a surprise for us too."

As Luke continued to wake, his little whimpers grew louder.

"Would you mind picking him up?" Anakin asked quietly.

"Pardon?" Obi-Wan looked back at him quickly.

"I didn't ask you to hold a bomb, Obi-Wan." Anakin resisted an eyeroll and gave his former master a small smirk. "Padmè only just fell asleep and I don't want him to wake her. Please, will you get him?"

Obi-Wan frowned at him out of mere hesitance but slowly approached the crib.

His breath caught as he looked over and spotted a bright pair of blue eyes looking up at him.

"He's so small…" he muttered and held out his hand. Luke's body was barely bigger than his hand.

He carefully slipped his hands under Luke and lifted him up and maneuvered him to fit in the crook of his arm.

"See? You're a natural."

"I have held a baby before." He said quietly, mesmerized by Luke who, now comfortable in warm arms, had ceased crying and started to doze off again.

Over the years he had encountered many younglings but this one was very special. He was Anakin's _son._

At first glance he looked like any other baby but studying him, he could pinpoint features from his friend and former padawan. He remembered the young boy he was so reluctant to take on but dutifully did so in honor of his Master's last wishes. The boy who quickly became not only a padawan but a brother.

"Luke you said his name was?" He asked and Anakin confirmed and he couldn't help but smile at the little youngling.

"Should I be afraid you're going to steal my son?"

Anakin's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he tore his gaze away from the baby. Anakin watched them with a teasing smirk and Obi-Wan's lips pursed.

"Don't be ridiculous. What would I do with a baby anyway? I'm just admiring him...he looks so much like you."

"I think they look like her." Anakin said with a soft smile, looking back down at Leia. "Beautiful...perfect."

Obi-Wan held his gaze on Luke and then looked up at Anakin, observing him with his daughter. He had indeed been worried about Anakin, especially as he left the Temple, but he could see now there certainly was no need for concern. Anakin was happy.

"Just so for my own knowledge…" Obi-Wan began as he walked slowly towards Anakin, constantly aware of the small, warm weight of Luke in his arms. "How long? How long have you and the Senator been married?"

Anakin looked up at him and cleared his throat but proclaimed with no shame, "Three years."

"Three years?" Obi-Wan exclaimed, his eyes widening.

Anakin shushed him, stealing a glance over to his wife who thankfully had not awoken.

"Yes, three years." He confirmed quietly and Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Throughout the war?"

"Yes...it wasn't easy, but I knew my duties."

Obi-Wan let out a breath of realization. "That is where you always disappeared to when we returned to Coruscant."

"I took every moment that I could with her. It never felt like enough…" he looked down as Leia cooed quietly and a smile wiped away the stress on his face. "That's all over now. Isn't it?" He gently caressed her cheek. "My little one...I promise I won't ever leave you."

"Anakin…"

He glanced up at Obi-Wan and was struck by the amount of soft affection in his eyes.

"You're going to be a wonderful father. They're very lucky to have you. Just as we were."

"I belong with them." Anakin told his former master, as if he had to explain his reasoning and his choice and Obi-Wan only smiled.

"I know you do."

Anakin was struck by that small but powerful statement from Obi-Wan. He had always, _always,_ cherished Obi-Wan's opinion of him. He never wanted to let his master down and yet always felt like somehow, he constantly did.

Obi-Wan belonged with the Jedi Order in a way that Anakin hadn't related to since he was young. He was incredibly grateful and relieved that Obi-Wan supported his decision, despite it going against everything the Jedi Code had ordered.

He wasn't sure what else to say and thankfully Obi-Wan seemed to understand, his smile widening for a moment as he nodded and then looked back down at Luke.

"Obi-Wan."

Both of their attentions were drawn to Padmè who had spoken quietly from the bed. Her voice was soft with an exhaustion that matched her eyes, but she smiled at the Jedi.

"Hello Senator…" Obi-Wan greeted with a warm smile. "I hope you don't mind…" he gestured to the infant in his arms. "Luke seems to have fallen asleep."

Padmè shook her head and slowly pushed herself up. "I don't mind at all. It's good to see you here." She quickly glanced at her husband to see if Obi-Wan's presence was causing him any tension, but he only smiled as he caught her gaze and she took peace in his calm expression.

"Thank you for coming." She turned her attention back to Obi-Wan.

"Well, Anakin made quite the scene in the temple, dropping a verbal bomb on us so to speak. They were all a little curious about the outcome and I needed to see for myself and make sure you were both alright."

"Thank you...we are all doing wonderfully."

"I do hope I didn't wake you; you must be rather exhausted. You both have had quite the day."

"I managed to get a little sleep." She said with a small smile. "But even my dreams were filled with nothing but my children."

"Then let me excuse myself so I can leave you with your family." He walked over to Padmè with Luke and carefully transferred him over to his mother's wanting arms.

Padmè instantly curled Luke to her chest, holding him with tender, loving care.

"Obi-Wan…" Anakin spoke up quietly as soon as he straightened up and Obi-Wan looked over to him.

"You are family." He told him and Obi-Wan's expression softened and warmed as Anakin gave him a little smile.

He glanced over to Padmè who smiled and nodded in agreement with her husband.

"You are always welcome in our lives, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan looked down, attempting to hide a smile but his eyes betrayed him, and he nodded quietly.

"I expect you'll see me around." He told them and cleared his throat as he lifted his head.

Anakin nodded quietly, meeting eyes with him. "Thank you."

Obi-Wan nodded back to him and then bowed slightly at the waist in respect.

"Take care all of you. Get some rest…. you all deserve it."

Then with another meaningful smile and a sweeping glance across all the Skywalkers, Obi-Wan turned and left the room.

"Well," Anakin shifted on his chair, careful not to disturb Leia, "That was unexpected."

Padmè looked over to him. "Not entirely so."

Anakin raised an eyebrow and she gave him a knowing smile. "Anakin, he's always had a soft spot for you."

Anakin pressed his lips together and rolled his eyes. "He has a funny way of showing it sometimes."

She hummed quietly. "I think, perhaps, your training within the Order prevented you from seeing it."

Anakin furrowed his brow and tilted his chin up inquisitively and she smiled kindly.

"I always believed, if it came down to it, Obi-Wan would help us if we asked. I know you were afraid of what he would say but his acceptance of your decision to leave the Jedi, the fact that he came to see us only seems to support that belief. He cares about you Anakin and it's always been so."

He grunted quietly. "I do admit to being a little surprised by his open-mindedness but he was always so critical."

Anakin's anger towards his master had faded but he supposed he always would hold a little resentment towards him for what happened with his mother, for all the times Obi-Wan criticized him for his emotions.

"He never knew the whole truth and I know and understand your reluctance to tell him but he was, he is a Jedi just following his code and it seems to be very important to him but you, as a person, are also very important to him."

"Perhaps you are right." Anakin conceded thoughtfully. "I think I was blinded by everything around me…" His throat suddenly tight with the memory of the dark times that were so very recent, he quickly turned his attention to his daughter.

Leia's restful, beautiful face brought him peace and he very gently tightened his hold on her.

"It's all over now, Ani." Padmè said, her voice also now thick with emotion and he lifted his head to meet her eyes.

"It's just us four now."

Anakin released a breath, some of the tension releasing along with it and he slowly rose to his feet and walked over to the bed. He sat down at the edge of the bed beside her and tilted his arms toward Padmè so Luke and Leia rested near one another.

"I'd like to believe that Padmè." He whispered as he gazed down at both of his children. "And for now, perhaps our troubles are over but they won't be forever."

"No," She agreed with a small shake her head, "We cannot escape all troubles and our future is uncertain but I do know we all have each other now." She looked up at him with a small smile. "And we don't have to hide. We don't have to run. Whatever obstacles we must face, we will face them together, all as a family."

Anakin settled carefully down against the bed beside her, carefully cradling Leia and turning towards his wife.

The tips of their noses touched with how close they were and Anakin then leaned in to press a soft kiss to her lips. She smiled against his mouth and lovingly kissed him back.

Then he pressed a kiss to Leia's forehead and then leaned carefully over to do the same to Luke.

"This is all I've ever wanted." He told Padmè as he looked back up at her, his expression vulnerable and soft. "From the moment I met you."

"From the moment you met me?" She asked in amusement, her mouth crinkling in a smile. "You were but a child."

"Yes my angel." He answered huskily and she hummed in quiet laughter as he kissed her again.

"You wanted to be a Jedi."

"I wanted to be free." He clarified. "Back then I thought being a Jedi was the way to do that but it wasn't. Qui-gon freed me from slavery but you freed me from the Jedi and from the darkness."

She smiled a bit sadly and brushed her nose affectionately against his. "You did that, Ani. I was only here to support and love you and I always will."

"I would have been lost without you." He replied, resting his forehead tenderly against hers. They closed their eyes and remained quiet, soaking in the warmth of one another and the warmth of their children, whole and real against them.

"And now we have them." He spoke again a minute later, opening his eyes to look at them and she did the same.

"And now we have them." She echoed with a small smile. "A perfect beginning to a brand new life for us."

She released a breath and lowered her head onto his shoulder, her eyes focused on Leia, while her fingers played gently with the tufts of brown-ish hair on Luke's head.

"I won't lie to you Anakin. I was also afraid, afraid of what we'd be bringing them into. What sort of world, with war and corruption and so much fear in you."

He pressed a tender, lingering kiss to the top of her head.

"But it's all over now." He repeated her words from earlier. She had been trying to assure him and he needed to reassure her as well as himself.

Fear still sat inside of him, a small little knot that probably would never go away, but he was learning to overcome it, to know he was stronger than it and that what his fear told him wasn't always true.

Padmè hadn't died and she gave him not one, but two beautiful children. He remembered that brief, fleeting moment of joy when she first told him she was pregnant, the same joy that filled him on their wedding night and on the many days they spent alone together where he pretended the world did not exist.

He felt that joy again now looking upon the faces of his son and daughter and knew that this time it was going to last for much, much longer and the love and hope they gave him was stronger than any fear.


	8. Year 5 - Part 3

_**A/N: Hello readers! I am posting this to assure you that I am still here and writing this story! This chapter was initially going to be longer but it had in fact grown so long that I have decided to split it into two. I am posting this now as a little teaser and the second part will soon follow! I have several chapters after this outlined and partially written so it is not going anywhere. In this current world crisis, I thankfully still have my job, so I do still have to work throughout the week so I still don't have a lot of time to devote to writing but I definitely want to keep up with this. So keep an eye out - read, follow, please leave a comment if you want, and most of all, enjoy!**_

 _ **Also please note that most of this was written before season 7 of the Clone Wars aired so I tried to work these last few episodes with the Mandalore Arc canon into this but it doesn't fit entirely.**_

* * *

Ahsoka had become even more of a presence in their lives in the last few weeks than Anakin had ever expected.

She had her own life of course but still she showed up on Coruscant more often than she had in five years.

Her previous connection to the Jedi Order was what kept her away, though she did stay in contact with Bail Organa, but her reconnection with Anakin, and their now shared experience of having left the Order, brought her back.

She had also started holo-communicating with Anakin at least once weekly just so they could check in on each other's lives and keep in contact.

Much like their father had, Luke and Leia also quickly became attached to the Torgruta.

Even if Anakin was in a separate room to have a private conversation they soon were found at the door begging to speak with her as well. Ahsoka never seemed to mind, a smile lighting her face as she talked enthusiastically with the children who were eager to share the ongoings of their lives with her and Anakin was content, and amused, to sit back and watch as they did.

This new deepened connection to the Skywalker family was how she was asked to watch the twins for an evening when Anakin and Padme's wedding anniversary rolled around.

"Ahsoka, I cannot thank you enough." Anakin said as she walked into the apartment.

She greeted him with a friendly, reassuring smile. "It's my pleasure."

"I know how busy you are and you probably didn't count on including baby sitting into your routine." He raised his brow pointedly.

She shrugged light heartedly in response. "My original life plan was to be a Jedi and clearly that changed." She pointed out and then held up her hands. "I don't plan on becoming your full time baby sitter or anything, so don't get any idea, Skyguy, but including you and your family in my life is something I am more than happy to do. Besides, it's how long before the new baby arrives? You and Padme deserve a little time to yourselves, especially on your wedding anniversary."

"A little over two weeks." He answered with a half smile. "Thank you, it has been a little hectic getting everything ready for a new baby. Not to mention, the twins' growing excitement for the arrival of their sibling."

Ahsoka stole a quick glance around the apartment, and smiled at the amount of baby-related objects that were around.

"Are you? Excited I mean?" She looked back at him.

"It is a bit of an overwhelming thought knowing I'll be a father to three,' He admitted but then smiled, "but of course. Luke and Leia are the best parts of my life and I don't think this one will be any different. Besides, if we can get through the circumstances of their birth and raising them amongst everything that was happening at the time, this one should be very easy in comparison."

Ahsoka smiled softly and reached out to squeeze his arm. "You'll be fine, Anakin. You've done such a fine job with the twins. Speaking of where are the two young Skywalkers?" Ahsoka peered around the unusually quiet apartment.

She had expected an ambush of mini Skywalkers as soon as she walked in the door but there was not a sign of them.

"They're in Padme's office." Anakin nodded towards the door. "She told them they would be able to help her with work and they were eager to. Of course, it's just rudimentary language skills but they think they're helping, it's cute and they're learning to read."

"And they're kept quiet." Ahsoka added with a knowing twinkle in her eyes.

"You caught me." Anakin laughed quietly with a shrug. "With the new baby on the way, we are trying to give them more activities that will keep themselves occupied and as quiet as possible. So far it appears to be working."

He motioned his head for Ahsoka to follow him and they walked towards Padme's office.

They walked inside to find Luke and Leia were sharing the desk space with their mother, each with a data pad of their own. They were so concentrated on their work that they didn't even look up or notice who had entered the room.

Padme did however and greeted them with a warm smile.

She had already done herself up for the evening, wearing a casual but flattering dress, her hair flowing loose across her shoulders; Evidence of the romantic aspect of the evening as opposed to her more refined, political look.

"Leia looks so much like you studying plans." Ahsoka leaned in to comment to Anakin quietly which earned a proud little smile from him. "That little crease in her forehead."

It always pleased him when someone pointed out his familiar traits in his children. He saw a lot of Padme in both of them but Padme was always quick to remind him how much they took after him as well.

Anakin cleared his throat loudly, calling their names, and the twins looked up.

"Look who's here…"

Smiles bloomed across both of their faces and they immediately lost all interest in the datapads.

"Ahsoka!"

She grinned as they hopped out of their chairs and she dropped down to her knees, arms open as they ran over to her.

She enveloped both of them in a warm hug and laughed quietly as they greeted her excitedly.

Anakin watched with a small smile, overjoyed that his children and former padawan got along so well.

"Hello my favorite Skywalkers. I hear you are doing some work for your mother?"

He stifled a laugh as they each took one of her hands and then dragged her over to the desk, both speaking over the other as they simultaneously tried to show her what they've been working on.

He almost had to step in as Ahsoka's head whipped quickly between them both but she just laughed and held out her hands.

"Hold on you two." They both went silent and looked up at her with eager eyes. "I want to hear what both of you have done but one at a time please. Luke?" She met eyes with Anakin's son who she just so happened to be facing at the moment. "How about you go first?"

Luke grinned, his eyes lighting up and Leia plopped into her seat with a small pout but watched silently as her brother eagerly went over his work.

"Luke, you've done a fine job here." Ahsoka praised him a minute later. She smiled at him and placed a hand over his fluffy blonde hair and he smiled proudly.

"Alright, Leia, what do you have for me?" Ahsoka then turned to the other Skywalker and Leia quickly perked up and enthusiastically went over every single detail.

Anakin chuckled quietly to himself, it was a habit she had clearly picked up from her mother. Leia spent countless hours with Padme in her office, watching her mother create and rehearse speeches.

"Snips?" He called to Ahsoka quietly in between one of Leia's explanations and Ahsoka looked up. "Are you good here?"

She smiled and waved him off. "We're fine...you both enjoy your evening."

"Thank you Ahsoka." Padme said sweetly, placing a hand on her arm and they exchanged a small smile. Then Padme stood up slowly, one hand on her enlarged abdomen and walked around the desk towards Anakin.

"Comm me if there's an issue," Anakin said, "but Threepio knows the ins and outs of the apartment and their schedules so you can ask him. I'm not sure how late we will be but don't let them try to convince you to stay up too late."

He raised his brow pointedly at his children who grinned back innocently.

"Not to worry, Anakin." Said Ahsoka. "I've got this. Your children are in good hands."

"I know." He smiled at her and then turned his attention back to the twins.

"Luke, Leia…" They both looked up at him attentively. "Your mom and I are leaving now. I know you're going to behave yourselves for Ahsoka and listen to everything she says, aren't you?"

They nodded obediently and held that grin of innocence. "Yes Daddy."

There was a certain look in their eyes that made him not quite believe them but he also knew whatever happened, they'd be taken care of and having fun. "Good. Okay that's it then. Have fun...I love you both."

"Love you too!" They chorused back in unison but their attention was quickly drawn back to their datapads.

* * *

"So," Padme thread her arm through Anakin's as they left the apartment and smiled up at him, "where are you taking me tonight Ani?"

His eyes twinkled in delightful mischief and he leaned in to press a quick kiss to her lips. "You will find out in due time."

She hummed in delight. "A surprise?"

"You'll love it." He assured her as he led her out of the building and a taxi met them by the doors.

Anakin helped her into it and she immediately curled into his side as soon as he sat beside her. She felt particularly vulnerable that evening, her abdomen was large and swollen and she had been shaking off an odd feeling all day.

Her due date was fast approaching but she didn't think it was labor. She remembered what that felt like and she didn't want to alarm Anakin but something was definitely off.

However, she felt well enough to enjoy their anniversary and wanted to enjoy the evening with her husband. It was not often she got to spend time alone with him between work and the children so she did not want to waste a single minute.

It was rather a chilly evening and with the wind whipping past them at that speed, she leaned further into Anakin's warmth.

He turned a smile down at her and she rested her head against his chest, feeling the soothing beating of his heart against her ear.

She watched in peaceful relaxation as the city flew past them. They didn't wind up too far but she couldn't say she recognized the building at all even though she considered herself pretty familiar with Coruscant.

There was a small restaurant on the ground floor. It was beautiful but crowded so she couldn't deny her relief when Anakin led her through the restaurant, towards the back of the room where there was a lift.

She eyed him inquisitively as they ascended and he remained silent, keeping a secretive smirk on his lips which only fueled her curiosity.

Her stomach tightened in anticipation as she wondered what Anakin had in store for them.

A protocol droid was there to greet them at the door and her heart continued to race as the droid led them through a small room. There was a table for two set up in the center of the room but it was otherwise empty.

To further her surprise, Anakin didn't stop them there but led her past the table and towards the doors that led outside.

"Oh Ani…" she gasped as they stepped outside. There was another table set up for a meal for two and a vase of her favorite flowers from Naboo as the centerpiece.

The railing was decorated with wreaths of similar flowers and the city lights twinkled beautifully behind it all.

"We can enjoy our dinner right here on the terrace, with the best view of Coruscant." He turned a smile down at her and reached out to pull her gently to his side.

"I know that it isn't Naboo and I'm sorry we couldn't get there as soon as we hoped but…"

She shook her head, beaming up at him. "This is perfect, Ani." She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "All I need tonight is you."

He turned in towards her, and kissed her as best he could with the large bump of her pregnancy between them.

They broke apart, both laughing as there was sudden sharp, hard movement between them.

"Oh hello." Said Anakin, placing his hand against her belly where their child had kicked.

"Someone wanted to remind us of their presence." Padme said with an amused smile rubbing her hand on the opposite side of where Anakin's hand was.

The baby was particularly active that evening , which she hoped was contrary evidence to what she had been feeling, and fearing, earlier.

"Believe us, little one, you're not easy to forget."

They spent another minute reveling in the wonder of their unborn child, smiling and laughing each time there was another movement from within.

"I hope you're hungry." Anakin broke their trance and she looked up at him with a small smile.

"I hired one of the finest chefs in town." He said as he led her over to the table and helped her into her seat. She let out a small hum of delight as he pressed a soft, quick kiss to her cheek before moving to the opposite side of the table.

As he did, a few droids walked out from inside carrying two trays and Padme gasped in delight when she saw what was on them. "Anakin…" She blamed the pregnancy for the sudden swell of emotions within her. What had been prepared and set before them was Padme's favorite meal from Naboo, a classic dish with ingredients that could only be found on Naboo, so she only was able to have it when she returned to her home planet.

"How did you do this?" She looked up at him misty eyed and he grinned.

"Oh I have my ways." He said mysteriously.

She swallowed over the sudden tightness in her throat and inhaled the delicious scent of the food which brought a wave of nostalgia and _home_ with it, sparking another wave of emotions.

"You didn't have to do all of this."

He reached across the table for her hand and she slipped her hand into his and he gave her a smile that made her heart flip, even after all of these years.

"You have to know by now I would do anything for you." He squeezed her hand and she smiled lovingly.

"Not to mention this is a special occasion and we won't have too much more time alone to do something so nice between the baby and getting settled on Naboo."

She let out a slow, controlled breath to calm her emotions and squeezed his hand. "I love you, Anakin Skywalker."

His smile widened slowly, his eyes shining in the dim light of the terrace and he kissed her hand again. "I love you too."

The next hour or so was spent enjoying their meal over laughter and reminiscing of memories of the last eight years. Most of them were from the last five, of which Luke and Leia were apart of, and certainly proved to be the happiest, but they also recalled their stolen moments of fresh, new, young love when how they felt for one another, and spending time together, was enough to forget the war for at least a little while.

"How are you feeling?" Anakin asked sometime after they had finished eating, and though there was genuine concern in his eyes, there was also a little twinkle which she knew to mean her husband was up to something.

She lifted her brow and gave him a curious smile. "I feel fine."

She had one hand placed over the tip of her belly. She hadn't noticed the baby moving since they sat down and there was a little bit of cramping that she attributed to her over indulgence in enjoying the meal.

Anakin's smile widened and he rose to his feet and held out his hand toward her. "Will you dance with me then?"

On cue, soft and sweet music started to drift out from the interior of the room and she laughed in delight.

"Of course." She placed her hand into his. As Anakin helped her up, there was a more painful twinge that spread across her abdomen but Anakin had turned his head just in time to miss the small wince that creased her brow.

"Not now." She whispered a plea under her breath and the pain faded just as Anakin turned back to her with a smile.

She echoed back with a smile of her own and walked the few steps closer to him. A tingle of warmth ran up her spine as Anakin's hand slid against her side, his fingers gripping the small of her back as he drew her in gently.

They both laughed quietly as Padme's belly once again provided a barrier for effective closeness.

"You look beautiful…" He leaned his head in, pressing his mouth near her ear and she smiled as she slid her hand onto his shoulder. "Stunning even, carrying our child. Though I must admit I cannot wait until I can hold you properly in my arms again."

She laughed quietly. "Believe me, Ani, there is no one more impatient for my pregnancy to be over than me. I would also like to have my body back again and most importantly," she turned her head up with a smile, "Have another little one to hold and love and raise." She let out a soft sigh and rested her head against his shoulder as they swayed gently to the music.

"This pregnancy is so much different than the last." She said quietly. "There was so much to worry about and I could not concentrate on the positives of having a baby when all my thoughts were occupied with worry for you."

She felt him tense under her touch and she squeezed him gently. "I know what you're going to say, Ani and you don't have to. I don't want us to dwell on that time and I apologize for bringing it up. I just wanted to compare it to how I'm feeling now. How I have been able to enjoy every day, week and month of this pregnancy with only the normal stresses of raising two young children and remaining in the senate while also planning to relocate our entire family. This pregnancy has been a wonderful experience for me but I am ready." She took a deep breath and stared off into the night sky as once again there was a small painful reminder from within that maybe their child was ready as well.

"I wanted my pregnancy with the twins to be over because I thought it meant we could escape once we had a physical being to care for, one that would take you away from the Jedi, as awful as that sounds…"

Anakin paused only a moment just to pull back enough to look down at her and bring his hand to her cheek. "It's not awful, Padme." He assured her and she smiled weakly.

"Selfish at the very least." She said and he pressed his lips together. "To want you all to myself in the midst of the war."

He frowned for a moment thoughtfully. "That's what they were though." He said. "The only thing that made me brave enough to leave. They were my escape and the relief that we needed."

She nodded in agreement. "But this one," She laughed suddenly, "Anakin do you remember when you first felt her move?"

His eyes lit up as he smiled. "How could I ever forget? Those tiny hands or feet pressing into my hand." He pondered that memory for a second or two and then his smile faded as his face grew serious. "You're right Padme. It's much different this time. I remember lying next to you when you were pregnant with the twins and feeling them move but I couldn't process the joy of what it meant. My mind was too fraught with fear. The day they were born, the day I first looked upon their faces and knew that kind of love, it was indescribable but your first pregnancy admittedly did not have the same joy that this one holds." He sighed deeply, his face hardening in regret.

"All the precious moments wasted…"

It was her turn to bring her hand to his cheek. "Watching and feeling our child grow within my womb is precious but it is not what it's important and that is why I think I am so impatient to meet this one. My first pregnancy went by in a blur but this one just seems to be dragging on forever and all I want to do is just have our daughter or son in my arms, to be able to look into their eyes and help them grow in the world as part of our family. Those are the precious moments Anakin that were not wasted with Luke and Leia and will not be for this or any other."

"Any other?" He raised an eyebrow with a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. While I would certainly welcome more children with open arms, we still have to have this one."

He chuckled quietly and leaned back in to hold her again. "I'm not rushing anything, Padme." He pressed a soft kiss to the exposed skin of her shoulder. "What we have is perfect."

"I could not agree more." She smiled as she settled back against his shoulder, closing her eyes as he led them in time to the slow, sweet music.

She listened to the sound of his heart beating, combined with her own, the music that was just loud enough to make the noise of the busy city fade into the background.

She could have spent hours like that but the more time that passed and the more they moved around, as gentle and rhythmic as the movements were, her stomach cramps only continued to get worse.

She was about to speak up and ask Anakin if they could end the night early but as the music stopped, he held her close for a moment and then pulled away to kiss her forehead. "I've got one more surprise for you tonight." He said with a smile and then pulled away from her, heading back towards the table. He seemed so excited she hated to have to ruin the evening for him but as she watched him walk away she knew without a doubt how the rest of the night would be going.

"You are really going to love this, Padme…" He turned back around to find his wife standing still, her eyes suddenly glistening with tears. She wore a soft but almost sad smile which instantly drew concern from her husband.

"Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head. She had one hand placed over her abdomen and took a few slow steps toward him as she looked around quickly and then focused back on him. "This is beautiful Anakin and probably the most thoughtful thing you've ever done."

He frowned. "But…" he prompted, sensing her hesitation.

"Oh Anakin," she whispered, fighting back the tears, "I truly hate to cut the evening short…"

"Are you feeling alright?" He walked quickly toward her, his eyes darting to where her hand lay protectively and she bit her lip.

"I didn't want to think much of it." She admitted quietly. "After all, at this stage in the pregnancy my body behaves in all sorts of odd ways but I…" She cut herself off and took a deep breath and then looked him in the eyes. "Anakin, I think the baby is coming."

"What?" His eyes widened and he glanced down at her belly in alarm. "Tonight? Right now? It can't...it's too early."

She scoffed quietly and rubbed her hand in small circles. "Well tell that to the baby. I've been having minor pains since this morning but…"

"You've been having pains since this morning?" He echoed, his voice raising, and then he groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Why didn't you tell me that? I wouldn't have brought you all the way out here!"

"All the way out here?" She furrowed her brow and shook her head. "It's not like we are on a different planet Anakin and I didn't tell you because as I said I didn't think much of it. I thought it must have been indigestion or something else…"

He let out a heavy sigh and if she hadn't known him as well as she did, he would have sounded annoyed, even angry, but she knew he was just concerned.

"Anakin, please don't stress", She laid her other hand on his arm reassuringly. "I feel fine."

His eyes were slightly narrowed, his jaw tight as he looked back at her. "Evidently you don't if you think you're having the baby."

"I'm not in any significant pain." She said. "I've just been trying to stubbornly ignore the signs but I know what they are and I can't ignore them any longer."

He sighed again. "You are two weeks before your estimated due date." He said and her face softened as he began to pace nervously. "What if something is wrong?"

"Anakin…stop." His nerves were going to make her nervous so she grabbed his hand and he stilled. "Close your eyes."

His lips pressed together tightly but then he did as she asked and she led his hand to place over her belly. "Focus on the baby. I know you do it all the time."

He took a few deep breaths and reached out in the Force for his child.

Padme was right. He had discovered the miraculous ability to do so while meditating a few months ago. There was a brand new comforting presence in the Force and as he spoke to the child in it's mother's womb, that presence grew stronger.

Much like how he could sense Luke and Leia's emotions, he could also sense the well being of the new child as well.

As he focused, panic faded and he was only left with that familiar presence, calm and comforting and peaceful.

He released one last deep breath and opened his eyes to find Padme smiling at him.

"Alright?"

He nodded. "Yes." He sighed and moved in close to her, squeezing her hands. "I'm sorry I should be the one comforting you."

"I'm fine," she assured him with a smile, "I have done this before, you know."

She gasped suddenly as finally a really sharp contraction ripped through her. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, resting against Anakin's chest until it passed. His arms slid gently around her waist, supporting her as she breathed through it.

She lifted her head once it ended and smiled weakly at the vague concern in his eyes.

"I'm more than certain now." She told him. "Anakin, we're having a baby tonight."

His eyes widened slightly and he visibly swallowed. "We need to go." He told her calmly but urgently.

"Yes…" She had told Anakin not to worry but she felt the pressure in her abdomen growing and knew there would not be much time left. "Yes we do."


	9. Year 5 - Part 4

Once Padmè arrived at the med center, everything progressed very quickly.

Anakin barely had time to comm Ahsoka and let her know what was happening.

It was only just over an hour after they arrived that their new daughter was born.

"A girl." Padmè breathed with a smile. "I knew it." She squeezed Anakin's hand and he squeezed back with a small smile.

Their smiles slowly fell as the Meddroid did not hand the baby directly to Padmè. Instead the other Meddroids quickly sped over and surrounded them and the baby all talking medical jargon that went over the heads of the quickly panicking parents. Then the droids rushed the alarmingly silent baby over to a small crib surrounded by medical equipment.

"Where are you taking her?" Padmè 's voice squeaked, and she tried to sit up to see her daughter. "Is she alright?"

The relief of having successfully birthed her daughter melted into panic.

"She is not breathing." The droid announced and rubbed gently at the baby's back, while the others assessed the monitors.

Padmè found it suddenly hard to breathe, all she could focus on was her daughter, barely visible through the droids all hovering around her. Her daughter whose face she had not even seen yet.

Beside her she was vaguely aware of Anakin, his fingers gripping tight onto her hands but she couldn't look away from where her daughter was being treated.

Tears filled her eyes and fear gripped her heart. She hadn't been worried in the least about the premature labor until this very moment.

It was a long and agonizing minute but then the little girl hiccupped and finally erupted into a loud scream.

Padmè let out a sob at the sound - a perfectly healthy, normal sound. Relief flooded through her and the tears that had been building finally rolled down her cheeks.

"Is she alright?" Anakin asked anxiously, voicing the thoughts she could not speak, as their daughter continued to let out a few wailing cries.

They held their breath as the droids ran the scans again over their newborn daughter and then analyzed the results.

"Scans indicate normal respiratory and heart rate." The droid concluded and the others backed away. "The child is in perfect health."

"Thank the Stars." Padmè whispered and rested back against the bed, closing her eyes. She sat and listened to the sound of her daughter crying and the pounding of her own heart.

She reopened her eyes as Anakin kissed the back of her hand.

She met his eyes, full of fading concern and relief, brimming with unshed tears and they shared a relieved smile.

The baby only began to quiet once she was cleaned and wrapped in a warm, white blanket.

She was then, finally, brought over to her parents and Padmè reached out eagerly for her newborn.

She was placed in Padmè's arms and a few more tears rolled down her cheeks as she got the first glimpse of her daughter.

Her skin was pale and almost alarmingly blue but her cheeks were reddening with each passing second. She could already tell the shape of her eyes, nose and even her mouth were similar to Anakin's and beneath the soft, white blanket her head was covered in wet, dark hair.

"She is so small…" Padmè mused, blinking back her tears once again.

Luke and Leia were small but her new daughter felt almost weightless in her arms.

She gasped quietly, a smile lighting her face as the baby opened her eyes, beautiful blue-ish gray eyes that instantly captured her heart. "Hello there, my little darling. Oh, you are so beautiful…"

She ran her knuckle gently against her cheek and the baby puckered her lips. Padmè laughed in joy and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"You've got your Daddy's eyes…" She told the baby and then looked up adoringly at Anakin who was hovering over them.

Anakin's hand reached out to gently cup the back of the baby's head and he leaned in closer to them, a small smile on his lips.

"You gave us a little bit of a scare there, darling." Padmè whispered to her as their daughter continued to stare up at her.

After his panic faded, and knowing that she was alright, Anakin was able to concentrate on reaching out to his new daughter in the Force. She was emanating peace - she was safe, warm and comfortable in the arms of her mother.

Then just as he had done with Luke and Leia, he studied her every feature. She didn't look so much different than her siblings had at birth, except for her dark hair and blue eyes. Luke and Leia both had been nearly bald with their blonde and brown hair growing in over the first few months of their lives.

When it was time for Padmè to be cleaned up and checked on, he gladly took her into his arms. He wasn't so nervous as he had been with Luke and Leia.

She fussed a little in the transfer but once pressed securely to her father's chest, settled down again.

Her bright eyes looked up at him and just as instantaneously as with Luke and Leia, he was in love.

His wife had successfully brought another one of their children into the world and she was perfect.

He held her for a few minutes, marveling in her existence. Luke and Leia continued to astound him every day and he couldn't believe he had yet another child, another perfect creation of his and Padmè's love, that he would get to love and care for.

"I think she's getting hungry." Anakin noted with a small laugh as she started to fuss and turned her head toward his chest, her lips puckering. "You're not going to find anything here, my girl. Let's go back to Mama, huh?"

He carefully handed her back to Padmè and the newborn latched onto her mother to feed with ease.

"Look at that." Padmè smiled down at her. "So clever already."

As she fed, Anakin perched himself on the corner of the bed, slinging his arm behind his family.

"Padmè …" he mused as he watched his daughter take her first meal and Padmè looked on adoringly, "I know we discussed it before but I think I want to name her after my mother. It's…" he trailed off and cleared his throat lightly, fighting off the intense combination of emotion of the memory of his mother and the joy of his newborn daughter.

"It's uh...been eight years now, just a few days ago. As the years go by I feel like I'm forgetting her…" He spoke the words with a deep regret, a wound that would never truly heal. "She deserves better than for her memory to die on some desert planet."

"Anakin," Padmè looked up to him with a sad, sweet smile, "I think that's a wonderful idea. Your mother was a wonderful woman and I agree, her name should be remembered."

Anakin wordlessly tilted his head down to kiss her softly, the small act of gratitude and love speaking more than words.

Padmè glanced back down at their daughter and softly rubbed her finger against her round cheek. She had finished feeding and had fallen back to sleep with her cheek against her mother's chest. "Shmi…"

Anakin cleared his throat again. "Actually, I was thinking more of a variation of the name. To honor my mother but give our daughter her own identity."

"What were you thinking?" Padmè glanced up at him inquisitively.

"Shiamara."

"Shiamara." Padmè tried the name on her tongue and her lips curled in a smile. "You really did put a lot of thought into this." She gazed down at their daughter and nodded, observing her features, so similar to Anakin, and to her grandmother. She smiled and nodded to herself. "I think it's beautiful."

"Are you sure? You had quite the list of names going…"

"I did," she agreed, looking up at him, "but nothing I could ever settle on. I think the fact that she came early and so close to the anniversary of your mother's death was meant to be…" Her smile widened as she locked eyes with her husband for a moment and then turned the smile back to their daughter. "Shiamara is perfect."

Anakin gently cupped the back of Padmè's head and kissed her hair.

"Welcome to the world, Shiamara." Padmè whispered lovingly, brushing her lips softly against the child's forehead.

They spent the next several minutes just basking in the joy of the growth of their family, Anakin with his arm around Padmè 's shoulders, her head rested against his chest as Shiamara lay sleeping in her arms.

"Anakin…" Padmè began quietly, lifting her head somewhat as a thought occurred to her.

"Hm?" He answered, his finger drawing small, lazy circles on her arm.

She affectionately rubbed her head against his shoulder with a small, tired smile. "Happy Anniversary." She whispered.

He lifted his head and his face pulled in thought. "Our anniversary." In all the excitement of the birth he had forgotten what they had been celebrating earlier that day.

He then smiled faintly, gazing down at his wife and daughter in awe, reaching out to brush the tips of his fingers against Shiamara's soft head.

He thought of their wedding day, which seemed so long ago, and how Padmè was the only good thing in his life at the time. He thought of how lost he had felt, losing his mother, losing his arm, about to head into a seemingly endless war and how much had changed since then.

He pulled them gently closer against him, incredibly grateful that he was where he was and his life was full of so much love and joy, almost outshining all that negativity of the past.

"Shimi's birthday and our anniversary. Well today is a special day, isn't it?"

"Shimi?" Padmè's voice lifted in amusement. "You're already giving her a nickname?"

"Shiamara is rather a mouthful."

"It was your idea." She laughed.

"It's a beautiful name and I stand by it." He defended. "It is a mouthful though and nicknames aren't bad...you call me _Ani_ …"

Padmè hummed thoughtfully and turned her attention back to their daughter. "Ani….Shimi…" She smiled and placed a gentle loving hand on her daughter's chest. "Oh, she's going to be a Daddy's girl, isn't she?"

Anakin shrugged but his lips twitched up at the thought. "Who can tell? The twins don't play favorites."

"I have a feeling about her…" said Padmè with a smile, "a Skywalker name, Skywalker blood and," she gasped in delight and giggled quietly, "Oh, look, a Skywalker pout."

Shiamara had pursed her lips in her sleep, creating the illusion of an adorable pout.

Anakin's brow furrowed and he stiffened up. "What Skywalker pout?"

"When you sleep you get that same little pout on your lips." With the softest of caresses as not to wake her, Padmè brushed the tip of her finger against Shiamara's lips.

"Do I?"

She nodded with a small grin. "You can ask Obi-Wan, he's noticed it too, all the time he spent with you as a child."

He narrowed his eyes and turned his head inquisitively. "When do you and Obi-Wan discuss my sleeping habits?"

"Oh, it's come up once or twice...I cannot recall the exact topic of conversation…"

Anakin grunted and she turned her head to look at him, smiling softly.

"There it is right now." She pointed out and his eyes narrowed further. He licked his lips subconsciously and then tightened them in a line and she laughed in response.

"The Skywalker pout."

He released a hard breath and shook his head. "Speaking of Skywalker pouts…if you're up for it I think I'll go get the twins. I think Ahsoka said she would bring them over and I know they're probably very anxious to meet their new sister."

Padmè smiled up at him with a small nod, her tired features brightening at the thought of seeing her other children. "Of course. Yes, bring them in."

He smiled and left one last kiss on Padmè 's head and then even gentler to Shimi's before he moved to get up and leave the room.

Anakin walked into the small waiting area and was surprised to not only find Ahsoka waiting but also Obi-Wan.

The Jedi Master, clearly just having returned from a mission as evidenced by his slightly dirty robes and boots, was holding both Luke and Leia on his lap, one supported on each leg, and they all were dozing peacefully.

Ahsoka spotted him as soon as he walked in and shot to her feet, her eyes wide and inquisitive. "Well?"

His lips grew into a smile as he walked over to her. "We have a girl. She and Padmè are both doing well."

Ahsoka clapped her hands together as a grin blossomed across her face. "Oh, Anakin that is wonderful!"

His smile widened as Ahsoka pulled him into a gentle hug.

"Congratulations." She said as she pulled away a moment later.

"Thank you." He released a breath. "While we certainly did not expect this tonight it is a relief to finally have her here."

He then turned his attention to where his children were sleeping and smirked.

"When did Obi-Wan get here?"

Ahsoka smirked as well and crossed her arms lightly over her chest. "Shortly after we did. He said he got word as soon as he landed on Coruscant and wanted to make sure you were all alright. The old softie." They shared a brief amused look and Ahsoka laughed quietly. "Luke and Leia were trying to stay up, and they seemed full of excitement, but the moment Obi-Wan got here they crawled on his lap and they all fell asleep. It's adorable and I didn't have the heart to wake them." She turned her head in amusement. "I've never seen Master Obi-Wan so domestic."

"He certainly does love them." Anakin noted with an affectionate smile.

He slowly walked over to stand before Obi-Wan and shared an amused look over his shoulder with his friend and former padawan and then cleared his throat. "Oh, Master Kenobi…"

Obi-Wan grunted and grumbled in his sleep. "Anakin," he mumbled, "Please…." Anakin raised an eyebrow of anticipation of what Obi-Wan could possibly be dreaming about him. Obi-Wan was quiet for another few seconds but then finished with a furrowed brow, "put that down…"

Anakin hid a laugh behind a cough which he hid behind his hand and then cleared his throat. "Obi-Wan." He said a little louder and the Jedi snapped awake.

"What happened?" He looked up in alarm only to find Anakin's amused smirk.

"Oh, it's you." He relaxed back against the chair and Anakin laughed quietly.

"Having a nice dream, were you?"

"As good as any…" Obi-Wan muttered quietly and then shifted and paused, perplexed at the weight on his chest and looked down at the sleeping children. His face softened only for a moment, and then his eyes suddenly widened, and he looked back up at Anakin. "Padmè? The baby?"

Anakin smirk widened into a smile. "Both perfectly healthy. We have another daughter."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Congratulations Anakin. That is truly delightful news." He tried to move and found himself trapped under the weight of two children. "Now, if you don't mind waking up your eldest children, I believe Luke has trapped my arm and it has started to go numb."

Anakin chuckled quietly and kneeled, placing one hand on each of their backs and rubbing gently until they began to stir.

Leia opened her eyes first and peered blearily through slotted, sleepy eyes. "Daddy?" She whispered and then lifted her head.

He smiled at her and gave her back another gently, coaxing rub. "Hey there, sweet girl. Did you have a nice nap?"

She rubbed at her eyes and nodded sleepily and then looked around curiously, just as Luke opened his eyes. Their eyes connected as they both slowly woke up and then simultaneously turned their heads up to look at their uncle, then back to their father.

Leia was the first to be aware of their surroundings and gasped excitedly as she sat up.

Obi-Wan grunted quietly as her quick movements earned him an elbow to the gut.

Luke was quick to follow his sister's line of thinking and also sat up, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Daddy did the baby come?" Leia asked almost at the same time as Luke asked, "Daddy is the baby here?"

Anakin laughed again at their excitement and he moved each of his hands to cover their knees gently as he looked them in the eyes with a smile.

"Yes, the baby is here and guess what?"

"What?" They asked eagerly, leaning forward.

"You have a little sister."

"A sister, really?" Leia's face lit up and even Luke seemed excited at the prospect of another sister.

"Can we see her?" Luke asked. "Please?"

"Of course you can." Anakin smiled at them. He stood and then reached out for each of their hands and they grabbed onto his eagerly, hopping fully off of Obi-Wan's lap.

He started walking and then looked over his shoulder. Obi-Wan had stood from his seat and was stretching before he walked over to stand next to Ahsoka.

"Are you coming?"

"I do not wish to overcrowd Padmè or the baby." Obi-Wan responded and Ahsoka nodded her head in agreement. "This moment should be shared first among you and your family. I know," he held up his hand with a smile, "I am family but the twins first. Ahsoka and I will be along shortly."

Obi-Wan had a point, the room was rather small and too many people would be overcrowding and overwhelming.

He nodded to them with a small, grateful smile and then led the twins back to Padmè 's room and stopped just before they got to the doors.

"Now, Luke, Leia…" he kneeled down to meet them at eye level. "The baby may be asleep so you need to be quiet. Even if she is awake you must be calm and quiet because she is very small and Mama is very tired."

"Okay Dad." They both whispered, nodding seriously and he smiled at them and then led them into the room.

Padmè was just as he had left her, gazing down at Shimi in adoration but she looked up as they walked in and her face brightened in a tired but genuine smile.

Luke and Leia peered inquisitively from their father's side, now gripping onto his hands tightly.

"Hello darlings." Padmè greeted them warmly. "Do you want to meet your sister?"

They looked up at Anakin who gave them an encouraging nod, let go of their hands and gave them a gentle shove to their backs towards Padmè.

As instructed, they calmly but eagerly approached the bed with Anakin behind them.

Anakin first lifted Leia and then Luke onto the bed and they perched themselves carefully near Padmè 's feet, eyeing the bundle in her arms with wonder and curiosity.

As best she could, Padmè curled up allowing them more space and encouraged them with a smile. "It's okay you can come closer. Come say hello."

They exchanged a look and then slowly crept closer until they were leaning against her lap.

Padmè 's smile widened and carefully tilted her arms away from her. Their eyes both widened in wonder as the baby's face came into their view.

"Luke, Leia…. this is your baby sister Shiamara." Padmè introduced them and felt a rush of emotions pulse through her as she did so. She always loved when Luke and Leia interacted with her pregnant belly but now all of her children were surrounding her and she could not have been happier.

"We're going to call her Shimi." Anakin explained further.

"Shimi…" Leia echoed and her brow furrowed in thought. "That sounds like Grandma Shmi's name."

Anakin swallowed over the sudden lump in his throat. While he didn't talk much about his past he made sure his children knew of their grandmother.

"Yes, Leia." He choked over his words and smiled as he reached out to touch his eldest daughter's hair. "She is named after Grandma Shmi."

Padmè met his gaze with a watery smile of her own and he nodded to her, blinking back his tears.

"Is she asleep?" Luke asked quietly as he inched even closer to get a good look at his sister.

"Yes, she is." Padmè confirmed.

"Can I hold her, Mama?" Leia asked. "I've been practicing just like you showed me."

Padmè gave her eldest daughter a smile. "Come sit here next to me, Leia." Padmè moved to give her Leia some room and Leia slowly crawled over to sit beside her mother.

Anakin walked over to stand on her other side.

"You can hold her," Padmè said and Leia smiled eagerly. "But remember, she's not exactly like your doll. She's a real person and she may get upset and cry so you need to be very still while holding her."

Leia nodded. "I will Mama, I promise."

"Hold your arms just like you hold the doll, Leia." Anakin instructed and she did, maneuvering her arms into the correct position.

Once Leia had settled and was waiting patiently, Padmè carefully leaned over to place the baby in her arms.

Leia's eyes widened in awe as the warm weight of her sister was placed in her lap.

Luke propped up on his knees, his eyes wide as he peered over curiously.

"Support her head…" Anakin guided Leia's arm gently to where Shimi's head was resting comfortably and safely. Leia quickly glanced up at her father and he gave her an encouraging nod and a smile and her smile widened as she looked back down at the baby.

"She's really cute, Mama." Leia whispered and Padmè laughed and wrapped an arm around her two daughters. She kissed the side of Leia's head and a tear rolled down the side of her face.

"Yes, she is, isn't she?"

"Mama, can I give her a kiss?" asked Leia.

"Of course, darling. Very gently to her head. Go ahead."

Leia bent her head and left a feather light kiss to the top of Shimi's head.

"Hi Shimi…" Leia said to her quietly. "My name is Leia. I'm your big sister and I'm gonna take care of you. We're gonna have so much fun together."

Padmè felt another rush of emotion as she watched Leia interact with her sister, already full of love for her, as she knew she would be.

"I want to say hello to Shimi." Luke piped in, leaning over Padmè.

"Come here, son." Anakin held out his arms and Luke carefully crawled across the bed toward his father.

Anakin then guided him to sit in front of Leia so they both leaned over the baby.

"Hi Shimi…" Luke mirrored his twin's action and softly kissed the top of her head. "I'm your big brother Luke." He then pursed his lips inquisitively and looked up at his mother. "Can she hear us?"

Padmè smiled at him and lifted her hand to his face, brushing away the small tufts of hair around his ears. "Right now she's sleeping but yes she will be able to hear you. She may not be able to understand what you are saying yet but she's going to love listening to you speak to her. Just like she did when she was inside of me, do you remember? When you would sing or tell her a story and she would move around?"

Luke nodded, his eyes still wide in awe at the whole process. He looked with curious eyes to his mother's abdomen and then to Shiamara. He stared at her in awe for a few long moments - clearly this mind was trying to process her reality.

"Hey Dad…" He mused thoughtfully.

"Yes, Luke?" Anakin shared a quick glance with his wife and both of them hoped they wouldn't have to explain the birth process to their five year olds.

"Is Shimi gonna be able to use the Force like us?"

Anakin sighed in relief at the question but then glanced down at the sleeping infant and a small smile tugged at his lips, feeling her peace and comfort pulsing through the Force.

"I think so, but we won't know for sure until she's older."

"I want to teach her when she does." Luke said decidedly.

Anakin placed his hands on his shoulders and squeezed gently. "You'd be a great teacher, Luke."

After another little shuffle, after a few minutes Luke sat beside Padmè with his turn to hold the baby. She awoke in his arms, giving the twins something new to gawk and awe over as their baby sister's eyes opened. When she started fussing, he instinctively started to sing his favorite lullaby to her and she calmed instantly, staring up at the source of the voice. Luke grinned in excitement at the way his baby sister responded to his voice and leaned his head down closer to her.

Anakin watched his family with warmth and pride. This was yet another unbelievable day in his life that he couldn't quite wrap his mind around the reality of. The happiness almost felt unnatural, like it would all be taken away from him at any moment, but these were just thoughts of doubt and fear that he continued to push away. Their life as a family had just changed for the better and he looked forward to the next step when they would move away from Coruscant to the peaceful hideaway of Naboo and all the memories they would build there.

He suddenly sensed a familiar presence outside the room, pulling him from his wandering thoughts. His lips twitched upward in a small smile and he kept his gaze on his happy family for another lingering second and then went over to the door.

One tired looking Jedi Master was standing there and smiled weakly as Anakin walked out.

"I didn't want to interrupt but I thought I should let you know that I'll be going…"

Anakin frowned slightly and shook his head and walked over to him, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "You are not going anywhere, Master Kenobi. You haven't met my daughter yet."

Obi-Wan's brow pulled together. "Anakin if you and your family need more time, I would be happy to return tomorrow, I do not wish to impose."

"You are not imposing…" Anakin rolled his eyes. "You're here now, so please come in and meet my daughter."

Obi-Wan sighed but gave him a relenting smile. "Very well. Of course I will."

Anakin nodded to him and then stole a glance around the empty corridor and frowned inquisitively.

"Where is Ahsoka?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Still waiting there I presume. I told her I was going to bid you all a goodnight and she did not follow."

Anakin sighed heavily. "Oh, for Force's sake. You two are impossible."

Anakin shook his head, ignoring his friend's inquisitive look and then led him into the room, vowing to himself to go and retrieve Ahsoka in a minute.

Padmè 's face lit up in a small but warm smile at the familiar face who walked in beside her husband. "Hello Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan returned the warm smile, taking in the sight of the room before him. "Padmè, I'm glad to see you are doing well. One sleepy family you have."

Luke was still sitting beside his mother with Shiamara in his arms but he had started to lean against her shoulder, his eyes drooping as he desperately fought sleep. He was still talking quietly to Shiamara, this time reciting one of his favorite stories, but his voice was quiet and starting to fade.

Leia was similarly curled up at the edge of the bed, her eyes focused on her brother and sister, also listening intently to Luke's story. She weakly lifted her head and gave her uncle a small tired wave and he returned one.

"Yes, and a tired mother as well." Padmè said quietly. "Would you mind taking the baby? I fear Luke is going to fall asleep at any moment." She motioned with an amused smile to her son.

"'m not…" Luke protested weakly, pausing in his story but his drooping eyes contradicted him and he did not resume his story afterwards.

When there was no movement to her question, Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder. "Anakin?"

Anakin lips twitched in a smirk and crossed his arms over his chest. "She was talking to you Obi-Wan."

"Me?" Obi-Wan looked back in surprise and Padmè nodded with a smile.

"Must you do this every time?" Anakin laughed quietly. "Act like you've never held a baby before."

Obi-Wan shot him a look and Anakin just gave him an encouraging nod.

Obi-Wan approached the bed and his face softened as his eyes fell upon the newborn sleeping comfortably in her brother's arms.

"Hello there Luke." He greeted the sleepy boy.

"Hi Uncle Obi…" Luke mumbled trying once again to lift his head but it fell back weakly against Padmè 's arm.

"Would you mind very much if I held your sister?"

Luke shook his head silently and Obi-Wan gave him a small smile as he then reached out to carefully scoop the newborn into his arms.

"She is beautiful." He admired her. "What is her name?" Obi-Wan asked looking up at Anakin.

"Shiamara." Anakin's eyes were soft, full of love for his newborn daughter and wistful for his mother she was named for.

Obi-Wan made the connection instantly and his face softened and he nodded with a small smile. "A very suitable name. She would be pleased, Anakin."

Anakin found himself unable to speak again. His throat tightened and he swallowed hard and only returned a small, tight smile.

He cleared his throat, trying to force his emotion back when the silence in the room was cut by a small little snore from Luke.

Anakin peered around Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan lifted his attention from the newest Skywalker to the twins who were now officially out of it. Luke was still fighting sleep, his eyes forcing open every few seconds but Leia was happily curled into a ball at her mother's feet, her eyes closed peacefully.

"Alright…" Anakin spoke up, his smile widening, "I think it's time for me to take Luke and Leia home."

Luke's eyes blinked open and he lifted his head up with a frown. "I don't wanna go...I want to stay here with Mama."

"Sorry, buddy." Anakin told him regretfully, walking over to the side of the bed and reaching out to place a hand on his back. "You can't stay here tonight. Mama and Shimi need to rest here and you need to go home and sleep in your own beds."

"But Shimi and I will be home with you again before you know it." Padmè assured him with a smile, brushing her fingers lightly through his hair.

"When?" He turned his head toward her.

"Hopefully tomorrow or the day after if Shimi is healthy enough."

"Is Shimi sick?" Leia asked, now also suddenly awake and propping herself up, her eyes wide with concern as she glanced over to her sister.

"No, she's not." Anakin assured her. "But she came a little earlier than we were expecting so we just need to make sure she is perfectly okay to come home."

"Why did she come early?" asked Luke, rubbing at his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up.

Padmè breathed a laugh. "That is a very good question, Luke and one I don't know the answer to. The best I can say is that she was ready to come meet us."

"She was excited too?" Asked Leia.

"Yes," Anakin smiled, walking over to stand beside her, "She was very excited. So excited she gave us all a surprise. Now come on, let's go home so Mama can get some sleep too."

He held out his arms and Leia stood carefully and stepped into his arms. He lifted her with a small groan onto his hip and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Obi-Wan regarded the family for a moment in silent contemplation. "Anakin, why don't you let me take them home?"

Anakin and Padmè both looked up at him in surprise.

"Obi-Wan, that isn't necessary. You look exhausted." Anakin protested.

He smiled weakly and shrugged. "Nothing that I am not used to. Besides, looking at them they also appear very tired," He nodded to the twins - Leia whose eyes had closed once again leaning on her father's shoulder and Luke once again rubbing at his eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed -, "I'm certain putting them to bed will be very easy and your apartment is vastly more comfortable than my quarters. I honestly would not mind the change or comfort. Besides all of that, you should be here with Padmè and Shiamara. I'll watch them until you're ready to come home."

"We can't ask you to do that, Obi-Wan." Padmè said quietly.

"All due respect, Padmè, you did not ask." Obi-Wan countered. "I am offering my services as your friend."

"And the Jedi?" Anakin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Obi-Wan's lips twitched, looking over at him. "Don't you worry about that."

"Listen, Obi-Wan, I appreciate what you're offering but I don't want the High Council coming after me because I've stolen their greatest Jedi."

"Greatest Jedi, eh?" Obi-Wan cast a knowing smirk to Anakin and then chuckled quietly as Anakin just stared at him, "Well, this so-called "greatest Jedi" just spent almost a week in the Outer Rim saving a planet from invasion. If I want to spend my well-deserved relaxation time with your family that is my decision and there is not much the Jedi can do about it." Obi-Wan said with finality. "Besides, if you don't recall I am on the Council."

"You saved people today Uncle Obi?" Luke suddenly was a little more alert and Obi-Wan turned to him with a smile.

"Yes, Luke. Why don't you come with me and I'll tell you all about it once I get you to bed, huh?"

"Okay!" he started to sit up and then quickly turned to Padmè and wrapped an arm around her middle.

"Goodnight, Mama."

"Goodnight my darling boy." Padmè pressed a hand to his back and a kiss to his head. "Sweet dreams. I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Shimi." Luke whispered to his sister who Obi-Wan had now placed back into Padmè 's arms. He pressed one last little kiss to the top of her head, earning another smile from Padmè and then Luke slid off the bed and ran over to Obi-Wan.

"Oh my," Obi-Wan grunted as he lifted Luke into his arms, "you are becoming a heavy young man."

Luke nodded as he slid his arm around Obi-Wan's back. "That's 'cause…" Luke cut himself off with a long yawn. "That's 'cause... I'm a big brother now."

Obi-Wan laughed and lifted his hand to rub his chest affectionately. "Indeed you are Luke."

"I'll walk out with you." Anakin said, his daughter's weight was heavy against his chest. Obi-Wan nodded and wished a final goodnight to Padmè before he followed Anakin out the door.

Anakin almost half expected the waiting area to be empty, for he was gone longer than anticipated, but his lips turned up in a smile when he spotted Ahsoka still waiting there.

She smiled and even let out a small affectionate coo as they all approached. "The Sleepy Skywalkers…"

"They're heading home." Anakin bounced Leia on his hip and leaned his head to mutter against hers. "Time to wake up my little lady."

She let out a small, sleepy whine as she opened her eyes slowly and then yawned as she looked up at him. He gave her a gentle, loving smile and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You go with Uncle Obi now and I'll see you tomorrow."

"'Kay…" She mumbled and yawned again, wobbling on her feet for just a second as Anakin set her down. He steadied her by holding onto her shoulders and then she walked over to where Obi-Wan stood with Luke.

Ahsoka looked upon them in slight surprise. "You're taking them, Obi-Wan? You don't have to do that, I'm still on the hook for tonight."

"No, you're not." Anakin countered before Obi-Wan could speak and he walked over to her. "You've done enough for us tonight and Obi-Wan so kindly insisted and you can't leave because you have yet to meet my daughter."

Ahsoka glanced between the two men and narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure you don't want me to take them?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan and Anakin answered at the same time and the two glanced at one another with a shared smirk.

"I have missed them and I will enjoy spending some time with them." Obi-Wan continued with a small smile. "I don't mind at all."

"Okay..." Ahsoka said, still a little skeptical but the smile returned to her lips. She could not deny her joy at the thought of seeing the new baby.

"Oh, you are tired aren't you little one?" Obi-Wan asked of Leia who had attached herself to his leg, her eyes fighting to stay open.

His lips pressed together tightly as he glanced between Luke, also falling asleep against his shoulder and then back to Leia. He let out a quiet groan followed by a small sigh of resignation.

"Luke…" he prompted of the young boy who sleepily lifted his head at the call. "Do you think you can climb onto my back?"

Anakin crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, watching the exchange inquisitively. Ahsoka stood beside him watching with similar rapt attention.

"Uh huh…" Luke mumbled, rubbed his eyes and shook his head quickly, his hair flopping in the movement. Then with a few grunts and groans from both Luke and Obi-Wan, Luke maneuvered himself onto Obi-Wan's back, wrapping his arms securely around his neck.

"Okay?" Obi-Wan asked, turning his head to Luke and Luke nodded, humming in affirmation.

"Wonderful. Leia? Climb up on the seat here dear one."

Leia was too sleepy to argue with the command that would usually have her getting into trouble and did exactly as she was told. She blinked up at him in sleepy curiosity and he smiled at her before reaching out for her and with another groan, lifted her onto his front.

She wound her legs around his middle and leaned against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder.

Luke turned his head sideways to meet his twin's eyes and they shared a small tired smile before closing their eyes and promptly drifting off to sleep on top of their uncle.

Twisting and turning until he made sure both the twins and himself were comfortable, Obi-Wan turned and found Anakin and Ahsoka staring at him with amused expressions.

"Don't say a word." He muttered to Ahsoka who had certainly never seen the Master Jedi in that way and looked as if she may comment on it.

Ahsoka stifled a laugh and lifted her hand, a silent promise to say nothing.

Anakin once more said goodnight to the twins and watched until Obi-Wan had led them out of sight and then he looked back at Ahsoka and they shared a smirk.

"Come on," He motioned his head with a small smile and began to walk back towards Padmè's room.

"You look exhausted, Anakin." Ahsoka said as she caught up to him and gave him a look of concern.

He waved his hand dismissively. "I'm fine but I'll be honest," He half glanced over his shoulder, "As much as I love them, I am glad Obi-Wan took them for the night and I feel horrible for saying that because they're great but...I am tired. We didn't expect this today and we had a momentary scare after her birth - she's fine -," He assured Ahsoka as he saw her eyes widen in concern, "but it has been emotionally overwhelming and…"

"You need a break." She finished for him with a small smile. "You don't have to be ashamed of that and I'm sure that's exactly why Obi-Wan offered."

He nodded to her, his lips twitching up at the corners. "He has been an exceedingly kind friend to us these last five years. I don't know where we would be without him."

Ahsoka smiled in return but there was a flicker of pain and regret that passed over her eyes. She turned her gaze downward as they began walking. "I'm so glad to hear that, Anakin."

Anakin turned his head to look at her, his brow furrowing as he watched her keep her eyes on the ground, her shoulders tense.

"Ahsoka…." Anakin began quietly as they walked side by side down the corridor. "I know it's been years since we've been in each other's lives and many things have changed for both of us. I can see you love what you're doing and I'm proud of you for it. But I…" He sighed quietly and looked up at her. "I hate feeling like we're strangers."

Her frown deepened as she looked up at him and she shook her head slowly. "We're not strangers, Anakin."

He raised an eyebrow. "You act like we are, remaining out here while Obi-Wan came in to see us, almost as if you didn't feel welcome or like you belonged here."

She let out a small sigh and bowed her head again. "I suppose…" She lifted her shoulders in a small shrug, "maybe in that way we are. I look at you and I don't see the Jedi I once knew and that's a good thing." She lifted her head with a small but genuine smile. "You're relaxed and happy and you have this wonderful family and a life you've built that I...I was not a part of because I left."

"You made a choice that was best for you." He stopped her by reaching out to touch her arm gently.

She shook her head slowly, her eyes crinkling. "You wanted to connect with me when I came back with news of Maul and I shut you out."

"You knew of the threat and how serious it was. I think I was a little too eager to put the war behind me just to speak to you." He admitted. "I don't blame you for disappearing, Ahsoka."

A half smile formed her mouth. "I do." She said quietly. "And I'm sorry."

He shook his head and took a step in closer to her. "It doesn't matter. You're back and our lives may have changed but it doesn't mean that our relationship has to."

"But it will." She countered and his brow furrowed with a frown.

"You're no longer a Jedi and neither am I." She continued. "You're not my Master anymore."

"That's true but Ahsoka, that was only our beginning. You've grown from my young padawan but what we shared as master and padawan cannot be undone. It's a bond that can never be broken no matter how much we change. Ahsoka," He squeezed her arm gently with a small smile, "I want to know you again. I want my children to know you. I hope that you want the same."

As he spoke her eyes morphed from regretful to hopeful to finally joyful. Her face lit up in a smile and she brought her hand to cover his. "I do want that, Anakin. I never wanted to cut you out of my life and so much of that time without you I just wondered how you were but I kept telling myself I didn't need you. And I don't….I don't need you but to not have you as part of my life, it feels empty and I don't want that anymore. I want us to be friends again."

"You're family, Ahsoka." Anakin countered with a small, tentative but tender smile. "You always have been, at least to me."

Her eyes lit up brighter and she very gently punched his shoulder. "For me too, Skyguy."

His smile widened slowly and he nodded. "Then let's not do this anymore, huh? All of this...awkwardness. I don't like it. From the moment we met you and I were…"

"Under each other's skin?" She offered up with a smirk.

"I was going to say comfortable with speaking our minds but sure, that works too."

They shared a small laugh and Ahsoka moved to place her hand on his arm. "I promise, Anakin. I won't disappear and you and I...we're going to be fine."

He smiled and returned the gesture, placing his hand on her arm and squeezing gently. "Glad to hear it."

"Besides," She continued, her smirk growing into a grin as they then continued down the hall, "I'm very interested to know the new you, the Anakin who is a father."

He chuckled quietly. "Ah, ask Padmè or Obi-Wan, I really haven't changed all that much. Except instead of wielding a lightsaber I have a twin in each arm and possibly a food, drool or spit up stain on my clothes."

She laughed in delight. "I still cannot imagine that, even after spending a few hours with them. They feel like just another set of younglings, not _yours."_

He let out a slow breath and gave her a look. _"_ Spend some more time with them, you'll see they're exactly like me."

"I can't wait for that." She responded honestly and they shared a small smile before entering the room.

As they entered Padmè looked up and smiled weakly. "Hello Ahsoka."

Ahsoka paused behind Anakin, her smile fading into a look of sympathy. "Oh Padmè, you look exhausted...I can come back tomorrow…"

"Nonsense," Padmè responded just as Anakin turned his head to give her a look.

"Please Ahsoka, stay. I do hope you don't mind if I do close my eyes, however. Anakin can introduce you to Shiamara."

Ahsoka smiled weakly and shook her head. "Of course, you've had a rather eventful evening."

"Rest." Anakin said softly as he walked over to the bed and tenderly kissed Padmè 's forehead. "I've got her."

Then he gently scooped Shiamara into his arms and Padmè gave a small, tired, grateful smile.

Ahsoka watched in awe at the grace of which her former master handled his child. Despite his often reckless and dangerous behavior, he did have a gentle hand. When he cared enough he had patience - to work with the intricacies of machinery, starships and droids and most importantly with younglings.

She giggled quietly to herself at the absolute smitten look on his face.

"What?" he asked, lifting his head at her laughter.

"Nothing," she smiled and shook her head. "Fatherhood looks good on you is all."

He smiled slightly at the compliment and stared down at his newborn daughter in a lingering stare and then asked, "Would you like to hold her?"

Her face blossomed into a smile and she nodded. "I would love to."

Anakin walked over and carefully placed the infant into her arms.

"Oh…" she cooed down at the sleeping little girl, resting peacefully. "Hello there little Skygal."

"Oh, here we go again with the nicknames." Anakin rolled his eyes playfully but Ahsoka chose to ignore him and his snark, instead focusing all of her attention on the beautiful child in her arms.

Anakin's lips twitched up, knowing his daughter was in good hands and walked over to take one of the empty seats beside Padmè's bed. He let out a long sigh as he sank down into it, closing his eyes as he let his muscles relax.

"She's so small…" Ahsoka's voice said quietly.

Anakin opened his eyes and looked over to them. "But healthy, thank the Force. She was ready to be born."

"Ready to take on the galaxy." She whispered, never breaking her stare from the little girl. "If you're anything like your parents and your siblings, you're going to be amazing."

Anakin smiled once more and then once again closed his eyes, resting back against the chair, content in the knowledge his daughter was safe with Ahsoka. He started to doze off, feeling the weight of exhaustion heavy on him and listened to the quiet sounds of Ahsoka interacting with his daughter.

Ahsoka let out a small, lighthearted laugh. "Stinky…"

His eyes suddenly cracked open and he looked over at her with a frown. "What was that Snips? What did you just call my daughter?"

She looked up at him with a smile. "You remember our first mission together, don't you Skyguy?"

His eyes narrowed. "Hard to forget. I don't appreciate you comparing my beautiful daughter to a Hutt."

"Awww," She laughed quietly, "he was cute."

Anakin scowled. "In a disgusting kind of way."

She gave him a look. "Relax, Anakin, I don't think your baby looks like a Hutt. I was just reminiscing."

"Well reminisce to yourself." He huffed.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Daddy is tired so he is a little grumpy." She whispered to Shimi.

"I heard that." He muttered.

"It's true." She said unapologetically.

He only grunted and tightened his arms across his chest and closed his eyes again.

A few minutes passed with nothing but silence in the room. Padmè had quickly fallen asleep and was resting peacefully and little Shiamara was still fast asleep in the warmth of Ahsoka's arms.

Ahsoka couldn't seem to break her gaze away from the infant, enraptured by her. She felt a warmth in her chest and a swell of joy that accompanied it. She had missed Luke and Leia's birth and their baby years but it felt right that Anakin had so adamantly insisted she meet Shiamara that night as part of the family.

She knew she had promised Anakin that wouldn't be any more awkward moments between them but she also knew that couldn't be a possibility right away. They were different people and had to get to know one another again.

She loved him, as she always had, as a brother but many things had changed.

Still, she knew she would try. Being back in his life felt right and she knew she could never walk away again even if she wanted to.

She lifted her head and glanced over to Anakin. He was completely sprawled out in the chair, his chin tucked into his chest, his head turned sideways to rest against his shoulder.

"Anakin?" she called to him quietly and when he didn't move, completely sound asleep, she smiled and glanced back down at Shiamara.

"Okay little Skywalker, I'm going to tell you something very important." She began in a quiet whisper, leaning her head down towards her. "Me, you, and Luke and Leia all have something in common. We all have the great fortune of having Anakin Skywalker in our lives as a mentor and you are infinitely more lucky than I was. He was just my Master for three years but in those three years he taught me so much...about life, and about myself. And guess what? He's your _father_ , so you get to have him for a very long time. Sometimes, he's going to get on your nerves but that's just what a father does sometimes and that's just what Anakin does sometimes." She smirked quietly to herself, her mind drifting to moments when Anakin had scolded her, reprimanded her, or done something reckless and thoughtless, and especially all the teasing and sparring they had done together. "But most importantly, you're going to love and adore him and he is going to love you with everything he's got. You'll never be alone so long as you've got him. He will always fight for you."

She cast another glance over to the sleeping man and smiled affectionately. Her eyes then drifted to Padmè also fast asleep in the bed beside him.

"And let me tell you what else, Shiamara…" Ahsoka looked back down at her. "Your Mother? She's the most wonderful person in the galaxy. She's a very important Senator and more importantly she is kind and generous and a wonderful friend. Little one, I wish I could have parents like yours." She lifted her head and cast a look over to the sleeping couple and smiled sadly. "In a way I did. They weren't my parents but they're the closest thing to family I've ever had. I can't believe I almost walked away from them forever. I am going to be coming around a lot more often now...hope you don't get tired of me."

Just then Shiamara gurgled, her face scrunching as she slowly opened her eyes and Ahsoka's breath caught in her chest as she found herself looking into Anakin Skywalker's eyes. Not just the color but his very soul and the pulsing of the very familiar Force that surrounded her.

Ahsoka knew now that she had been reluctant to return to Coruscant because she felt out of place with the Jedi Order. The place and people who always made her question her own motives.

But this place, this time, was different.

This place felt right. A place where Anakin had the weight of "the Chosen One" lifted from his shoulders, the place where he was a loving, caring father and a husband. The place where Master Kenobi could lovingly attend to twin younglings as if they were his own. A place where family and love took precedence over all.

She gently pulled Shiamara closer to her chest and leaned her head down to smile at the infant.

"I promise you little one...I'm going to be there for you. For you and your siblings. Just like your dad always was for me."

Shiamara gurgled again, staring up at her intently and she almost looked fascinated. Ahsoka knew little about newborns but she knew enough to know they couldn't understand much at such a young age.

Though she wondered if Anakin's daughter wasn't just that little bit more special than the rest of them.

* * *

A few days later, Padmè and Shimi returned home and they started to settle into their new routine as a family of five.

It had been an adjustment at the start. After all it has been five years since they had a newborn to take care of and over four since Luke and Leia kept a normal sleep routine. The sleepless nights of constantly getting up to feed or change her and keep her as quiet as possible to not wake the twins were draining.

Though as they hoped and suspected, the twins were immediately an enormous help, even eager to help their parents take care of their new sibling during the waking hours.

Luke with his ever caring heart, ran to her whenever she cried and would rub her belly and talk to her in gentle, soothing tones until she stopped or until Padmè or Anakin arrived to feed or change her.

Leia took it upon herself to tell her stories every night, her favorites that she had memorized and to her parent's amazement, those she made up from her own imagination.

She and Luke also both watched Anakin and Padmè 's daily routine with her, from changing her, to dressing her, to swaddling her.

Anakin couldn't quite convince them to change her yet, even going so far as to tease them with a dirty diaper, sending them running away with fits of squeals, groans and giggles. He knew they were fascinated and eager to learn and as they grew, would be happy to take care of Shimi.

One night, a little after a week after they returned home, Padmè awoke to the unnerving sound of silence.

Shiamara had been waking her up almost consistently at the same time each night but as she turned her head to glance at the clock, found it to be almost morning and no evidence of a newborn waiting for her breakfast.

She turned her head in the other direction to find the lack of her husband in the bed beside her. She sleepily reached out a hand, feeling that where he slept was cool and he had not been in it for some time.

She debated taking advantage of the silence so she could sleep for perhaps an hour or two more before the twins woke up - she knew at once that Anakin was with Shiamara and would be taking care of her - but something pulled her out of bed anyway.

Padmè slipped on a robe and tightened it around her as she walked out of the bedroom.

The apartment was dark and quiet, with both twins still asleep but Anakin stood at the window, cradling Shimi in his arms and speaking to her quietly as the sun began to rise.

"I didn't hear her." Padmè said quietly as she walked over to stand beside him.

He barely looked up from her and smiled. "I couldn't sleep and decided to check on her and saw she was awake. No crying, no fussing...Just taking in the world. She's curious, aren't you, little one?"

His smile widened as Shimi continued to blink up at him with bright blue eyes and moving her small little pink lips as if attempting to answer him.

Padmè watched, her heart filling with warmth and affection as she watched her husband with their newborn.

Of course, it wasn't a new sight, but he had also grown so much since Luke and Leia were newborns. Grown in confidence, grown as a person, as a father. She could watch them for hours, thanking the Stars that they had brought him to her and with him, their family, safe and happy.

She thought of her daughter's name, which brought her thoughts to the spunky but sweet little boy she first met on Tatooine and the woman their daughter was named after.

"Anakin," she placed a loving hand on his back and drew his attention to her, "Your mother would be so proud of the man you've become."

His chest tightened with the sudden rush of emotion and he found he couldn't speak.

He missed her terribly and longed for nothing more than to be able to show his mother his family.

He wished his children knew their grandmother and that she knew them. He knew they would have loved her as he loved her.

He could only imagine how much love she would have given them in return, if it was anything like the love and care she had given him.

He lips tightened in a small, grateful smile and then he leaned in to kiss Padmè softly with Shiamara squeaking happily in his arms.

He pulled away from his wife with a quiet laugh and turned an affectionate smile to his daughter. Then he leaned down, closing his eyes and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

He let out a deep breath and looked back out the window at the peaceful, colorful morning sky and hoped that somewhere, somehow his mother was watching them.


End file.
